


Til Death Do Us Part

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Dream Machine Merwin [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Babies, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Character Death, Domestic Bliss, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Family Feels, Fluff, Harry Hart as Arthur, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It Will Be Okay, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Merwin Children - Freeform, Parenthood, Smut, Top Merlin, dream machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: This is a continuation of 'While I am Asleep', a story following Merlin and Eggsy through their lives. Finding an unexpected love from a dream machine!





	1. Lost In You

Eggsy stirred in his sleep feeling hot, strong arms encasing him close to a bare chest; he could feel the moisture on his neck from being too hot. Scooting forward some so he wouldn't wake the older man behind him, he stuck a leg out of the covers. Merlin stirred and pulled him closer murmuring something in his sleep. Well this wasn't going to work out, the Scot was like a human heater.

He carefully pealed Merlin's arm off of him to toss the covers off of his heated body.

Merlin stirred more "I love ye, Eggsy" he said dreamily and Eggsy turned to look at him making sure he was still asleep. The Scot was smiling in his sleep reaching forward and humming with content when his hand laid on Eggsy's exposed hip.

Smiling to himself he scooted closer placing a soft kiss to Merlin's lips, "I love you too" he whispered and closed his eyes to find sleep again.

 

**************************

 

Eggsy woke to a pair of strong hands stroking up and down his back. He was lying with his face buried in Merlin's chest, he was once again encased in the older man's arms. But, he wasn't hot this time, he felt warm and comfortable. Humming he kissed Merlin's chest and looked up at him.

Merlin must have been staring at him because he blushed when Eggsy looked at him, oh and it was a lovely sight.

"Sleep well, mo chridhe?" Merlin asked softly saying something in Scottish that Eggsy couldn't understand but, it still sent shivers up his spine the way it rolled off Merlin's tongue.

"Yep," he said snuggling closer.

"Ye know, ye should make sure someone is really asleep," Merlin said with humor in his voice and Eggsy looked up at him confused.

Lowering his mouth to Eggsy's ear "I was awake when I said I loved ye," he whispered causing Eggsy to shudder.

Eggsy's breathing came a little quicker as the realization of what he said processed in his foggy brain. He grabbed Merlin's chin yanking it down so that their lips were almost touching.

"I meant what I said guv," he whispered against his lips and closed the gap between them. It was slow and sweet, full of unspoken words. Merlin's hands came to grab a fist full of his hair pulling at it.

Winding his arms around Merlin's neck he deepened the kiss.

Merlin pulled away first "ye know," he began breathlessly "should have given ye a proper date first," he laughed and Eggsy giggled.

"We can still have a proper date guv, you saw that dream. Not much left to the imagination at that point, yeah?" he said smirking at Merlin.

Merlin considered his words "ye may be right, lad. This weekend, come here for dinner. I'll cook for ye" he said and kissed him on the nose.

"You cook?" Eggsy asked pulling away to look at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes "yes I can cook, well too ye can ask Harry," he offered and then had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do ye find Harry attractive?" he asked

Eggsy shook his head "nah guv, that was the strangest part of the dream. He's more like a dad figure really" he said and saw Merlin relax. Was he worried?

"You not the jealous sort are you?" Eggsy asked raising an eyebrow at him. Merlin blushed and gave him a sheepish look.

"I've been known to become possessive of what I feel is mine," Merlin admitted and Eggsy grinned at him.

"Oh got your claims on me then? Think I'm yours do you, Hamish?" Eggsy said playfully and nipped Merlin's lower lip.

Merlin poked Eggsy's side "oh sod off ye cheeky bastard," he said with humor in his voice.

Eggsy laughed "s'okay guv, I wouldn't mind being yours" he said wagging his eyebrows at the Scot "hey! wot's that you said when I woke up? Some Scot language again" Eggsy asked.

"Means my heart," Merlin said softly and watched the younger mans expression warm by his words.

"You are a right sap aren't you?" Eggsy said laughing and Merlin rolled them over so he was on top tickling Eggsy's sides.

He laughed uncontrollably and the need to wee was becoming unbearable as he had just woken up.

"Oi cut it! I'm gonna wee myself, guv" Eggsy said breathlessly and Merlin stopped.

Sitting back on his heels "I'd prefer it if ye didn't wee in the bed, lad" Merlin said and Eggsy rolled out of the bed looking around confused not sure where the loo was.

Merlin noticed "right outside my door," he said looking at his fine arse. He had to admit the lad had a fine body.

"Thanks guv," Eggsy said walking out of the bedroom not afraid to show his bare ass around Merlin's house. He did his business looking around the room before him, it was decorated in soft greens and pictures of what appeared to be Scotland. Hmm, if this worked he'd like Merlin to take him there.

Washing his hands he walked back into the bedroom where Merlin laid on his back, hands behind his head, legs spread apart and a very hard cock waiting for Eggsy.

"Guv ain't ya like 50? Your sex drive is higher than mine," Eggsy said crawling into the bed beginning to rub Merlin's exposed chest.

Merlin closed his eyes and hummed "I'm 53 lad, and ye just unleash the beast," he said and Eggsy's hand stopped stroking his chest. Merlin looked up at him and Eggsy had a smirk on his face.

"Did you just quote the slogan off of those energy drinks?" Eggsy asked amused

Merlin stared at him "I have no idea what ye are talkin about" he said closing his eyes again, Eggsy just shook his head and continued to rub his chest.

"So we a thing then?" Eggsy asked as he continued to stroke the older man's chest, feeling all the tight muscles against his palm.

Merlin looked at Eggsy thoughtfully "I'd really like a few dates with ye before we label it but, I think so" he said and Eggsy nodded his head.

"We just gonna fuck then?" Eggsy tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, Merlin grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on his chest. Pulling his hand up to his mouth he kissed his palm softly.

"Aye lad, this is way deeper than fucking. I just want a couple proper dates but, if ye like boyfriend's work for me," Merlin said softly and Eggsy smiled.

"An emotional prat aren't ye?" Merlin asked and Eggsy blushed "maybe," he said softly not meeting his eyes.

Grabbing Eggsy's chin he pulled him close to his face "I confessed my love to ye lad, got nothing to worry about understood?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow and placing a couple of soft kisses to the younger mans lips.

"Yeah okay," Eggsy breathed his head swimming, he was simply intoxicated by the kisses Merlin gave. Eggsy wiggled his hips against Merlin's body making his own erection known.

"Morning sex then?" Merlin asked eyebrows raised amusement in his voice.

Eggsy just rotated his hips as his response and Merlin growled in his ear. It was a playful sound that sent a deep urge in Eggsy's stomach, he wanted him right then and there. If he thought he'd ever felt love before he was sorely mistaken, he had never been so arse over tit before in his life. It was like he was learning Merlin all over again.

Merlin rolled them over so that Eggsy was beneath him, he lifted his hips flipping him on his front. Eggsy yelped in surprise by being man handled but, found he was so fucking turned on by it. Merlin reached over for the lube and applied a generous amount onto his erection, leaning forward he placed his just as generously lubed up palm and stroked the younger mans cock.

Eggsy felt Merlin ease himself into him while grabbing his cock stroking him slow and firm. Closing his eyes he thought he was going to go crazy his whole body was vibrating from the touch. His hormones going fucking crazy from the desire that was erupting all over his fucking body, he was so god damn sensitive everywhere. Becoming a ball of nerves he began to rock back and forth as Merlin was just playing with his cock.

"Fuck Hamish, move I need you to move" Eggsy said his eyes rolling back.

Merlin began to move his hips slowly teasing the younger man as he began to shudder and coil in on himself from over stimulation. Hearing him whimper his given name only made him grow harder.

"Ye sound so lovely when ye beg" Merlin whispered into Eggsy's right ear "my name sounds so sexy coming out of that pretty mouth on ye face" he said feeling him shudder beneath him and whine.

"Please. Need you so badly" Eggsy whined rocking back and forth trying to ease the ache that was becoming painful in his cock.

Merlin gripped his cock tighter and began to thrust in and out of his body. Stroking Eggsy's cock as he did, he could hear him almost purr with pleasure as Merlin did what he wanted. Nipping at the younger man's neck Merlin continued to pound into him, slamming into his prostate causing shudders to erupt out of the younger mans body. Merlin could feel Eggsy's cock twitch as he was about to come, he gripped tighter and began to stroke the tip with his thumb feeling the warmth of his arousal leak out of him as Eggsy came loudly.

"God fuck, Hamish, jesus" Eggsy cried out closing his eyes breathing heavily as he came undone by the Scot's touch.

Merlin came shortly after murmuring "mo leannan, m'eudail" huskily in Eggsy's ear, he stilled shuddering once and Eggsy collapsed on the bed Merlin on top of him still. Gently pulling out of him he rolled over to his side and pulled Eggsy against his chest.

Eggsy's back against Merlin's chest he felt his heart slow and breathing go back to normal.

"Hamish," Eggsy began a little breathlessly "you are fuckin aces, best sex I have ever had" he said and snuggled himself closer to Merlin.

"Ye are the best lover I have ever had, and that's saying a lot considering my age" Merlin said kissing the top of Eggsy's messy honey brown hair.

Eggsy hummed wiggling his bum against Merlin's naked body.

"So those other words you said?" Eggsy asked curious, if this went where he thought it was going he would know how to speak in Scottish by the time he was 40.

"I called ye my lover and my darling" Merlin said softly wrapping his arms tighter around Eggsy's middle.

"You know that scary 'I will fucking kill you' look you wear on a daily is very misleading, you are such a romantic" Eggsy said and yawned.

Merlin considered that "Aye that is my face for recruits, most of the time ye agents bring the worst out of me" he said "reckless bastards ye lot are" he finished.

"You love it," Eggsy said cheekily

"I love ye, lad" Merlin said and kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm, love you too guv" Eggsy said sleepily.

"Ye can sleep lad, I gave us both the day off, Arthur is aware" Merlin said beginning to hum

Eggsy yawned again "that's mighty nice of you Hamish" he said as he closed his eyes.

"I've been known to be nice," Merlin said and Eggsy vibrated with silent laughter "Cheeky," he said nipping at the younger man's ear. Eggsy snuggled in closer not caring if he was a lazy shit and went back to sleep.

Merlin rocked him softly humming a song he didn't know but it sounded lovely coming from his throat. Eggsy listened to him hum for awhile and slowly fell back to sleep.


	2. A Proper Date

The week passed by fairly quickly much to Eggsy's surprise and finally the weekend was there. He was standing in his bedroom with Roxy sitting on his bed while he rummaged through his trackies and assorted other clothes to find the perfect outfit.

"It's just Merlin, Eggsy" Roxy said from the bed amusement on her face

Eggsy turned to give her a wide eyed look "Rox, the man is like a fuckin sex saint. I need somefin good, it's our first proper date" he said nervously "hope we can put a label on this," he mumbled

"You know this is moving quite fast, you so sure?" Roxy asked

"Rox I've never been more sure about somefin, known the guv 7 years. Think I'd know" Eggsy said turning back to look at his clothes internally cursing.

"Here" Roxy said getting up, shoving Eggsy out of the way she rummaged through his closet until she found what she was looking for.

Emerging with a dark blue pair of trousers and a white linen shirt, she handed them to Eggsy.

"I don't know why you're so concerned with clothing, not like you two will keep it on for long" Roxy grumbled walking past Eggsy to take her perch on his bed; JB hopped on the bed and crawled into Roxy's lap.

Eggsy stuck his tongue out at her and went into his en suit to shower.

He walked back out after he had showered, shaved and applied his after shave. Roxy was still on his bed with JB, spoiled little shit he was lying on his stomach getting his stomach rubbed.

Dressing himself, he looked in the mirror to comb his hair carefully; parted on the left and combed to the right.

"Would you stop staring at yourself, you look fine" Roxy said getting up to straighten his collar out.

"You're the best bruv, Rox" Eggsy said and she kissed him on the cheek

Roxy smiled "I know, now go get 'em" she said winking at him.

Eggsy shook his head making his way downstairs, putting a pair of oxfords on and straightening out his trousers; he grabbed his black pea-coat and walked out into the November evening. Rox was staying at his place as he was sure he'd be staying at Merlin's. He got into the cab that waited for him and the driver didn't even have to ask him where he was going, knowing where he was headed.

Eggsy arrived to Merlin's flat at 6pm, knocking on the door he waited for Merlin to answer. Opening the door Merlin stood there in a black turtle neck that hugged his fit form and dark grey trousers that Eggsy was sure hugged his fit arse. Merlin smiled slowly looking Eggsy up and down; stepping aside Eggsy entered the flat.

He couldn't quite place why he was so god damn nervous, it wasn't like he hadn't spent almost every night here within the past week. No complaints from his end as the sex was fucking aces. Toeing off his oxfords, Merlin was behind him taking his coat off like the proper gentleman he was. Eggsy caught a wiff of what Merlin must have been preparing.

"Smells fuckin good in here Hamish" Eggsy commented

"Lasagna is on the menu tonight leannan, hope you like Italian" Merlin murmured against the back of Eggsy's neck.

Eggsy swallowed the lump forming in his throat "love it," he said a little breathlessly.

"Good" he responded quickly kissing Eggsy and making his way into his kitchen.

Eggsy followed him, his kitchen was small but, fit Merlin's style. Taking a seat at one of the bar stools located in front of the small island in the middle of the kitchen, he watched Merlin cut up crusted bread that was going to go with the meal.

Merlin walked over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine "red okay with ye? Goes best with red sauce," he said grabbing two wine glasses.

Eggsy shrugged "yeah, red is fine" he said; he didn't know a goddamn thing about wine.

Pouring each of them a glass Merlin handed Eggsy his and held his glass up, Eggsy did the same.

"To proper dates" Merlin said and they clinked their glasses together.

"You know," Eggsy began as Merlin tossed a salad "if I hadn't seen all this myself, I'd think you were a heartless man" he said and chuckled. Merlin turned quirking an eyebrow with an amused expression on his face.

"Not the first man to tell me that," Merlin said grabbing the lasagna out of the oven.

"You only been with blokes?" Eggsy asked sipping more at his wine; tasted pretty damn good.

"Nae, I was with some women in my 20's. Didn't sit with me well, found I liked men a lot more" Merlin answered slicing the lasagna into squares for eating. Eggsy nodded his head watching him maneuver in his kitchen; it was quite domestic.

"Go on take yer wine and have a seat, be there in a second" Merlin said plating food. Eggsy hopped off of the stool and head into the small dining room he had attached to the kitchen.

 

They ate chatting about nothing of importance, Eggsy occasionally let a couple of moans pass his lips with how good the food was.

"Guv if you feed me like this everyday I'll become fat" Eggsy said taking another fork full of lasagna.

Merlin smiled around his bite of lasagna, pleased that he was enjoying it.

"Want more wine?" Merlin asked raising the bottle to top Eggsy's glass off for the third time, he was beginning to feel fuzzy.

"Sure, thanks" Eggsy said lifting his glass while Merlin poured more in his and then his own.

Merlin took a sip of wine leaning back in his chair "ye have no idea how happy this makes me lad," he said and Eggsy looked at him confused. Merlin pointed to him with his glass in his hand.

"Ye enjoying my cooking and if I had it my way I'd cook for ye every night," Merlin said a small smile playing on his lips, Eggsy noticed he was blushing too.

Eggsy shrugged "I aint gonna complain," he said finishing his last bite of lasagna.

Eggsy insisted on helping with the dishes, he washed while Merlin dried. Eggsy had the sleeves to his linen shirt rolled up to his elbows, hands submerged in water scrubbing at a plate.

He could feel Merlin's eyes on him "enjoying the show?" Eggsy asked amused.

"Always," Merlin said quietly. Fucking Scot was a right sap, wonder who else knew how romantic he was? Eggsy left the question unsaid for now, finishing the dishes Merlin poured them both another glass of wine, grabbing Eggsy's hand he lead him into the his bedroom where there were candles lit all about the room.

Eggsy stood just in the doorway of the room looking around "no one has ever done anything like this for me," he said his voice tight with unspoken emotion.

Merlin took his glass from his hands and placed both on the night stand. Sauntering over to Eggsy, he grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"I don't know why, ye are so fucking beautiful leannan," Merlin whispered against his lips.

Eggsy looked Merlin in the eyes and couldn't place the expression in them. Eggsy wasn't sure if falling in love should be this fast but, one thing was for sure he was falling fast and hard. He just hoped Merlin would handle his heart with care and not break it.

Merlin began to slowly unbutton Eggsy's shirt exposing his chest; Eggsy leaned up to kiss him as he continued to unbutton his shirt. Merlin backed into the room Eggsy following him not breaking away from the kisses he placed on Merlin's lips. Once Merlin felt the bed against the back of his legs he stopped, shoving Eggsy's shirt off letting it fall to the floor.

Eggsy shoved his hands under Merlin's sweater, rubbing his palms up and down his chest. Merlin grabbed Eggsy's face turning them so that he was against the bed, he shoved him down looking at him as he panted; eye's wild with desire.

Merlin took his turtle neck off and climbed on top of Eggsy who placed his hands on Merlin's chest rubbing up and down as Merlin bent down to kiss him. Eggsy moved his hands up to his collar bone and around his neck. Merlin reached down to start unbuttoning Eggsy's trousers not breaking away from the kiss.

In one swift movement Merlin had Eggsy's trouser and boxer briefs off. Eggsy reached down to grab Merlin's balls in his hand, he began to knead them causing the Scot to moan against his lips. Moving his hands he unzipped his trousers and yanked them down to expose Merlin's hard cock.

Merlin pulled back to pull his trousers and boxers off. Leaning back down to take Eggsy's mouth in his again, hungry for each other they greedily kissed each other, tasting one another. Merlin could feel Eggsy's erection against his abdomen, trailing kisses down his neck to his abdomen and then taking Eggsy's cock in his mouth. Merlin smiled to himself when he heard the loud gasp erupt from Eggsy's mouth.

Merlin skillfully sucked the younger man off, twirling his tongue around the tip and shoving his cock deeper in his mouth. He liked the length of his hard cock, feeling Eggsy shiver beneath him.

"Oh Christ, Hamish" Eggsy moaned grabbing at the duvet.

Merlin continued to suck him off, Eggsy's hips rotating with need. Merlin grabbed his balls in his hand kneading them as he continued to suck off Eggsy.

Eggsy was breathing heavily "gonna come, oh god" he called out. Merlin sucked harder until Eggsy came loudly in his mouth, shuddering and gasping.

Merlin sat up triumphantly moving up to hover over Eggsy's still trembling form, leaning down he kissed him softly. Eggsy reached his hands up to cup Merlin's face in between them. He moved his hands around the back of his neck and down his back, gently running his nails along Merlin's warm skin. Merlin pulled away first grabbing the lube off of the end bedside table, lubing himself up.

He moved forward as Eggsy spread his legs and lifted his arse up for easier access. Merlin grabbed Eggsy's hips filling the younger man with himself causing him to toss his head back and groan. Eggsy leaned up grabbing Merlin around the neck holding him close as he began to thrust in and out of him. His movement's slower as they kissed each other loudly. Both panting, Merlin grabbed Eggsy's back to hold him closer their chests touching, Eggsy pulled back opening his eyes to see Merlin looking at him.

Eggsy eyes just slits smiling as he panted, he grabbed his own cock as it had become hard again; he began to stroke himself as Merlin made love to him. One arm still draped around Merlin's neck he closed the gap kissing him sloppily. He nipped his lower lip a few times sucking on it, Merlin continued to move in and out of Eggsy slowly; grabbing his arse and squeezing his cheeks.

Merlin stilled shuddering as he came murmuring Eggsy's name. Hearing his own name being called out Eggsy came on his abdomen, softly moaning against Merlin's parted lips. Merlin held him close for a moment while they both shuddered silently. He lowered Eggsy softly against the bed, a hand on either side of his body he hovered taking in his beautiful face, full of bliss.

Eggsy smiled up at Merlin completely intoxicated by his presence mixed with the wine, it was a heady combination. Merlin placed a few more soft kisses against his lips.

"Be my boyfriend" Merlin said against Eggsy's lips, he could feel the lad smiling against his own lips.

"Thought you'd never ask, Hamish" Eggsy said and pulled him down to lay flush against his body.

*****************************

Eggsy woke tangled with Merlin, both of their legs intertwined with one another. He hummed against Merlin's chest and felt his arms come around to pull his body closer to Merlin's. He started to rub the arm that was across Merlin's chest.

"I could get used to this," Eggsy said sleepily to Merlin who hummed

"Me too," Merlin said kissing Eggsy's forehead.

They had breakfast together in the bed, Eggsy insisting Merlin stayed in bed while he prepared breakfast for them both. Eggsy wasn't a great cook but, he could whip up some pancakes and bacon. Merlin of course insisted on cleaning the mess as Eggsy had prepared the food, he didn't argue with him as he gave him the 'don't fuck with me' look. Eggsy just smiled and laid in the bed waiting for his boyfriend to return. It was completely surreal to him what had happened in the last week and to think none of this would have had happened had he not used those dream goggles.

Neither of them moved from the bed outside of using the loo and occasionally grabbing food for the both of them to eat. They stayed in an embrace the entire day just talking and sharing sweet kisses, occasional soft touches.

Merlin looked at Eggsy "I've never loved someone so much or so quickly as I do you, lad" he said causing Eggsy to smile widely his dimples deepened with the smile, eyes crinkling like they did.

"Same, Hamish" Eggsy said kissing him hard.

 

It was beginning to turn into evening when Eggsy reluctantly pulled himself out of the bed to get dressed. Roxy was still at his house with JB and he needed to get home to relieve her of dog sitting duties.

"I don't want ye to go," Merlin admitted from his position in the bed, he was propped on an elbow hand supporting his head.

"Me neither guv, but I got JB at home," Eggsy said buttoning his shirt.

Merlin watched him clothe his perfect body "I could come with ye," he suggest and Eggsy turned to him surprised.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Eggsy said and watched Merlin practically jump out of the bed and throw any article of clothing on that he saw. He laughed at him, he was the eager sort.

 

Merlin ended up staying the night at Eggy's house...he never returned to his flat after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small jump in time in the next chapter :)


	3. Leannan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump of 4 months

After the first night Merlin had spent the night he never returned home, the flat became available for another Kingsman agent or staff member. Eggsy learned that Merlin enjoyed country and western music; John Denver's Country Roads being his favorite. Most mornings he bellowed out the song while he was in the shower waking Eggsy up. To be fair Eggsy sang quite a bit of Frank Sinatra and Merlin had no complaints.

Things at Kingsman were the same, he continued to have Merlin as his handler. He even found out that Harry and Percival were married, though his name was Michael; Eggsy still called him Percy or Percival. They settled into their own routine as a couple. Eggsy was completely comfortable with the arrangement of his boyfriend living with him. They still had the dream machine, Eggsy had used it one other time to see what other dreams he could remember. A vivid dream of Merlin and him married with kids played out that time, Eggsy couldn't shake the yearning he had at that point.

Eggsy wanted to marry him and have babies with him. He knew they'd have to find a surrogate but, he didn't care he'd move heaven and earth for that man. He finally got Merlin to admit that he had used the dream machine to remember vivid dreams he had had with the two of them. He was such a sappy old man.

They were spending the evening at home with Chinese take out, eating in the living room they watched Real Steal on the telly, one of Eggsy's favorite movies. Merlin never complained about his choice in films. They had been boyfriends for 5 months and they were the happiest 5 months Eggsy has ever had. He was going to have his mother and sister over tomorrow to meet Merlin.

"Lad ye sure yer mum will be alright with this?" Merlin asked as he munched on his sweet and sour chicken.

Eggsy turned to him a brow raised "and if she aint oh well, you is mine and I aint getting rid of ya for no one," he said turning back to the telly.

"I mean I'm old enough to be yer da," Merlin said and Eggsy sighed putting down his food,

"Look, I aint worried about that. I love you, period. Only person who you need to worry about is Daisy. She may be 7 but, she's the most judgemental person I know" Eggsy said taking Merlin's hands in his.

"Alright," Merlin said and kissed him on the lips.

The finished eating and curled together on the couch. Eggsy laying into Merlin's right side while they watched the movie. This had become a routine on their Friday nights when Eggsy wasn't on a mission. It was very domestic, JB sat at the other end of the couch near Eggsy's feet snoring lightly.

 

They were both in the bed that night Merlin lying with Eggsy's back against his chest; arms wrapped around the younger man's body.

"Hamish," Eggsy said

"Yes leannan?" Merlin answered, a name that he continued to call him after their first date together.

"You want kids?" Eggsy asked and shifted to look at Merlin's face.

Merlin pursed his lips thinking over the question "honestly never gave it a thought but, I'd love to see some bairn running around that were yours," he said and kissed Eggsy's cheek.

"I love kids, lets get a surrogate and have babies," Eggsy said fully turning to look at Merlin.

"Aye, maybe in a few years? I'd be okay with that," Merlin said kissing Eggsy on the nose. The young man smiled with his whole face, he kissed Merlin lovingly. Merlin thought to himself it may be time for a ring.

Eggsy turned so his back was to Merlin's chest again, sighing he snuggled closer humming with contentment. They both fell asleep after that not bringing it up again.

***************************************

Merlin was a right mess over Eggsy's mother and sisters arrival. He was stressing over the whole thing, he had changed his clothes three times before that. Eggsy finally stopped him, assuring him everything would be fine and to be himself. They were getting serious and Merlin meeting his mother, who was younger than him, had him on edge the entire morning.

"Would you stop! You're making me nervous watching you," Eggsy said from the couch as Merlin paced their living room.

"What if they hate me? We'll never be able to get married, have kids, grow old together," he said pacing back and forth in front of Eggsy.

Eggsy quirked an eyebrow "Jeez guv calm down, whatever mum thinks I'll still want to marry you and have kids with you," he said reassuring the older man.

Merlin stopped his pacing to look at him, "I want all those things Eggsy, I want her to like me" he confessed sitting next to him.

Eggsy sighed taking his hands in his "I want them too Hamish, trust me no matter what she thinks I still want them," he said and kissed his boyfriend.

Merlin smiled at him and went to open his mouth when the door bell rang, Eggsy got up to answer it. Opening the door he was tackled by his sister.

"Eggsy!!" Daisy shouted

Eggsy caught her in his arms twirling her around, placing kisses to her cheeks.

"Crazy Daisy, look how big you've gotten. I missed you," Eggsy said setting her down on the floor.

The little girl beamed at her big brother, dimples creasing her cheeks just like Eggsy's did when he smiled.

"Hello babe," Michelle said walking into the house, she pulled her son into a hug kissing his cheek.

"Hi mum" Eggsy said smiling, he walked over and grabbed Merlin's hand "Mum, Daisy this Hamish my boyfriend" he said pulling him off of the couch to where they stood in the entryway.

Michelle gave Merlin a polite smile and held her hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, Michelle" Merlin said nervously shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you Hamish," she said kindly.

Merlin squatted to be eye level with the young girl "and you must be miss Daisy, pleasure princess" he said holding her hand and kissing the top of it causing her to giggle.

"Hi Hamish," she said shyly her cheeks blushing.

Merlin looked up at Eggsy who was smiling at the two.

Lunch went by quickly, Merlin engaged in conversation with Michelle and found it easy to relax in her presence. She was a nice woman, her daughter was a delight and Merlin couldn't help his mind from wandering how it would be to have kids with Eggsy. He was great with the younger girl and if you didn't know she was his sister you'd think she was his. The man had such a paternal instinct it would be a shame for him to not be a father. Merlin's mind wandered to the rings he had seen in a shop nearby that he had thought to buy, he wanted to propose to Eggsy. He wasn't getting any younger and Eggsy didn't seem to have any reservations with making everything permanent.

Eggsy was in the kitchen with his mum while Merlin played princesses with Daisy, they were doing the dishes. His mother washed while he dried the dishes.

"He seems nice," Michelle said handing a plate over to Eggsy.

"He's aces mum," Eggsy said smiling as he dried off the plate.

"You love him," she said and it wasn't a question

Eggsy sighed "I do mum, very much" he said taking the next dish she handed him.

"Well I can tell you that man plans to pop the question soon, the way he looks at you it's like you've hung the moon," she said smiling at her son.

"I want to be with him forever," Eggsy said

"He can't give you children and I know you love kids," Michelle said scrubbing a dish

Eggsy thought about what she said "we sort of discussed it, once the time is right we want to find a surrogate and have babies," he said and his mum looked at him surprised.

"It's that serious then," she said summing up what he said.

"Yeah it is, I really love him" Eggsy said taking the pan she handed him.

"Well whatever comes of this, I give you my blessing. He seems to be a nice fit for you," she said draining the sink.

Eggsy placed the last dish aside and hugged his mother tightly.

"Thank you," he said and she hugged him back smiling into his shoulder.

"If he screws up I'll kill him," she said and Eggsy laughed.

Eggsy and Merlin said goodbye to Michelle and Daisy. Eggsy promised to take his sister for a night in the near future. They settled into the couch together turning the telly on to scroll through the channels.

"Mum likes you," Eggsy said snuggling close to Merlin's side.

Merlin hummed rubbing Eggsy's right arm "I liked them both, Daisy is such a joy really makes me want to have kids," he said settling on a comedian show they had seen before.

"I want them too guv, soon I hope" Eggsy said looking up to see Merlin's face. He smiled down at Eggsy and kissed him on the lips.

"Soon leannan, soon" Merlin said resting his head on the younger man's head.

***********************************

It had been two months since they had Michelle and Daisy over; not having talked about children since as Eggsy was sent on back to back missions. He came home late in the night knowing Merlin would most likely be up waiting for him.

Eggsy toed off his oxfords at the door feeling exhausted, JB greeted him at the door barking and wagging his tail at his masters return.

"Hey buddy, you been good for papa?" Eggsy asked petting the pug on his head.

He made his way upstairs slowly feeling tired, he waked into the room to find Merlin sitting up reading a book. At the noise of the door creaking Merlin looked up and smiled at Eggsy.

"Welcome home leannan," he said and Eggsy walked in crawling onto the bed burrowing his head into Merlin's left side.

"Mmmm missed you," Eggsy said pressing his lips to Merlin's jaw.

Merlin leaned down and kissed Eggsy on the lips, lingering there for a moment.

"Missed you too leannan," Merlin said and kissed him again.

"I need a shower, want to join me?" Eggsy asked and Merlin smiled at him.

"Of course," he said and they got up together walking into the en suite. Merlin carefully undressed Eggsy slowly. He undressed himself while Eggsy got the shower ready for them to get into.

Knowing Eggsy would be tired he washed him and trailed soft kissed all over his body.

Eggsy grabbed Merlin's face and kissed him lovingly just missing the feel of his lips against his own. They didn't make love that night as Eggsy was exhausted from the mission, Merlin just simply helped dry his lover off and tucked him into bed.

Eggsy lied there in Merlin's arms as he fell asleep, exhaustion overcoming him.

 

When he woke the next morning Merlin wasn't in the bed, Eggsy sat up looking around confused as most mornings he woke up still wrapped in Merlin's embrace. Just as he was about to get up Merlin came into the room with a tray in hand and breakfast for two on top of it.

Eggsy smiled sitting up against the head board "was just going to come find you," he said as Merlin set the tray in front of him. Eggs Benedict, sliced fruit and tea for two were placed in front of him.

"Looks good Hamish," Eggsy said rubbing his hands together looking at the food in front of him.

They ate together enjoying each other's company, once they finished Merlin took the tray and place it on the dresser. He rummaged through his sock drawer grabbing what he was in search for. Merlin sat back on the bed with Eggsy next to him.

"You okay, Hamish?" Eggsy asked noticing the nervous expression Merlin wore.

Merlin cleared his throat and grabbed Eggsy's hand in his "leannan, I know it's only been just under 8 months but, these have been the best 8 months of my life," he took a deep breath and continued,

"I love ye more than anything else, I need ye more than the oxygen I breathe. I want to be with ye for life, I want to have babies with ye. Ones that have yer looks and charm" Melrin paused looking at Eggsy, he then reached behind him to grab a small square box, opening it he said "I want ye to be my husband, to take my last name. Will you marry me Gary?" he asked using his given name.

Eggsy looked at the ring, it was a white gold band with the Celtic trinity knot around the band.

"Yes Hamish, yes I'll marry you" Eggsy said looking at him with tears stinging his eyes, Merlin took the ring out of the box and placed it on Eggsy's left ring finger. Eggsy tossed himself at Merlin almost knocking him off of the bed, he kissed him hard.

"I love you Hamish," Eggsy said in between kisses.

"Aye I love ye, leannan" Merlin said holding the younger man close to him.

The two spent the rest of the day making love and talking wedding plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.ringsfromireland.com/Product/3335/Solid-Trinity-Knot-White-Gold-Band?GroupID=38
> 
> Eggsy's ring in case anyone wanted to know what it looked like.


	4. McPhearson

On September 10th, 2020 Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin became Mr. Unwin-McPhearson. It was a small wedding, held at the Kingsman Estate with all their family and friends. Merlin had a ring to match Eggsy’s. They hadn’t gone on a honeymoon as in the last month Kingsman was as busy as ever. Taking Merlin’s new husband away from him twice that month following their wedding.

Eggsy arrived at their home at 1:30 in the morning from a week long mission, he had a couple of bruises from bullets that hit his suit. It was October 16th, his birthday and he didn't even really think about it he was so damn tired. Unlocking the door he stepped into the quiet house, JB trotted over snorting as he did. The pug was getting chubby, he could blame his husband for feeding the dog scraps after dinner. 

Taking off his coat and toeing off his oxfords he stumbled up the stairs to their shared bedroom; opening the door he saw Merlin sleeping in the bed with a book lying on his chest. The sight caused Eggsy to smile, he walked over taking the book off of his chest and placing it on the nightstand; he removed his glasses putting them on top of the book. He bent down to place a gentle kiss against his lips, Merlin smiled in his sleep from the contact.

Eggsy walked into the en suit washing up and coming out in just his boxer briefs, he crawled into bed snuggling his back close to Merlin. He felt Merlin turn to his side and wrap his arms around his body pulling him closer; he placed his cheek against Eggsy's.

"Happy birthday, leannan" Merlin murmured against Eggsy's ear and kissed the nape of his neck.

Eggsy snuggled closer into his arms "didn't mean to wake you" he said holding the older man's arms closer to him.

"I don't sleep soundly without ye in the bed," Merlin said huskily sleep causing his deep voice to be deeper.

Humming to himself Eggsy fell asleep shortly after Merlin started to snore softly in his ear.

********************************

Eggsy woke to find Merlin gone out of the bed, looking at the clock; it read 10:23 in the morning. Jesus he slept for 9 hours, he hadn't slept like that in awhile. Merlin was in the room as Eggsy came out of the en suit, he was seated on the bed with a small box in his hands.

Eggsy walked to the bed and sat next to Merlin who leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Happy Birthday," he said handing him the box. Eggsy smiled and opened it, it revealed a key with a bow on it; raising the key up in front of his face he looked at Merlin with a questioning expression on his face.

"Wot's this to?" Eggsy asked confused

"Well we have to take a trip to find out but, I have to blind fold ye" Merlin said and Eggsy raised his eyebrows "go on there's more," Merlin said nodding his chin towards the box.

Eggsy took a pamphlet that had a picture of a baby on it out of the box, he opened it and it was information on surrogacy for prospective parents; a post-it note was on one of pages with Merlin's hand writing on it; it was for an appointment next week.

Turning his surprised expression to Merlin he said, "a baby?" and Merlin nodded his head smiling.

"I researched a lot while ye were away, was able to pull some strings to get in next week. Ye wouldn't believe how hard it is to get into those places," Merlin said as Eggsy looked through the information on the pamphlet.

"I'm 54 now and ye are 31 figured we could get the process started, I read it can take anywhere from 2 months to 2 years for everything to work out," he explained as Eggsy sat silently looking at the pamphlet still.

Eggsy looked at him "I love it, I love you," he said tossing the box and pamphlet aside to tackle Merlin against the bed. He kissed him wrapping his arms around his neck. Merlin had his arms wrapped around his back holding him tight to his body.

"I love ye too," Merlin said breaking away to look at Eggsy who's eyes were wet.

"I have breakfast for ye, want it here or downstairs?" Merlin asked

"Wouldn't mind it here," Eggsy said kissing him softly. Merlin slipped out of the bed once Eggsy sat up right again with his back against the head board.

Merlin came back with a tray full of food, a generous stack of pancakes with a candle lit atop it, fresh fruit, tea and orange juice.

"Make a wish my husband," Merlin said kissing Eggsy's nose.

Eggsy closed his eyes and blew the candle out, they both ate together. Merlin was eager to show Eggsy what the key went to. They showered together making quick work of it as Eggsy was just as eager to be shown his surprise.

Sitting in the passenger seat of Merlin's car, Eggsy had one of his ties tied over his face so he couldn't see. The drive took awhile much to Eggsy's surprise, when the car stopped Merlin got out and helped Eggsy out of the car.

"Keep that tie on ye face, leannan" Merlin warned and lead Eggsy turning his body to face whatever it was he wanted him to see.

The first thing Eggsy noticed was how the air smelled, it smelled fresh, second was how quiet it was; smiling to himself he waited patiently for Merlin to take his blind fold off.

"Okay, ready?" Merlin asked and Eggsy nodded his head, he untied the blind fold and removed it from his husband's face.

"Oh my god," Eggsy breathed looking at the large cottage style house in front of him.

"You bought a fucking house, you bought us a house?" Eggsy asked turning to stare at Merlin who was blushing.

"Aye, figured if we were to start a family we needed more room" Merlin said and Eggsy tackled him to the ground.

Eggsy was smiling showing off his perfect teeth, eyes wet "you sappy git, making me cry" he laughed rubbing the tears that fell off of his face. He kissed Merlin long and hard. He had no idea how to process all of this, all he knew was that it was without a doubt the best fucking birthday he had ever had.

Merlin took him on a tour of the home, it was a spacious 3 bedroom cottage with the ability to expand if they wanted. There was so much land too, great for raising kids as Merlin explained to him. He hadn't realized how invested his husband was, Eggsy was in awe. Everyone at work thought he was this hard core emotionless person but, he was the most loving and caring person Eggsy had ever known.

Eggsy ended up attacking Merlin in the bedroom that would be theirs, the other two Merlin explained could be for kids or an office. They christened the room, making love on the floor not caring they didn't have a bed. Eggsy trailed soft kisses up and down Merlin's chest basking in the after glow.

"Best fucking birthday, guv" Eggsy said pressing his lips to Merlin's.

"I'm happy ye like it, I was worried ye would be mad not having picked it out too," Merlin confessed and Eggsy smiled.

"Nah, it's perfect" Eggsy said kissing the older man's nose.

*************************************************

Eggsy and Merlin sat in the office of a surrogacy clinic not far from the city of London. Merlin rubbed soothing circles over the back of Eggsy's hand with his thumb, the younger man was bouncing his leg nervously. A lady who was about Merlin's age sat in front of them looking over the paperwork they had filled out. It covered their relationship status, financial status, their new home, just about everything down to their blood type.

"So have you gotten any donor eggs? Or frozen embryo's waiting for transfer into a surrogate mother?" the woman asked, Eggsy remembered her name was Clara.

Merlin and Eggsy shook their heads at the same time, Clara raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well we can help you with that too, who will be fathering the child or children?" Clara asked typing something into her computer.

Merlin looked at Eggsy "we actually were hoping to both be able to father a child each, we'd like two separate transfers. Preferably 2-3 years apart, if at all possible we'd like to stick with one surrogate Mother" Merlin said. Eggsy just sat there feeling grateful Merlin did his homework.

Clara folded her hands on her desk "we can do that, have you decided who would be first?" she asked them both.

Eggsy chimed in this time "my husband's first, then mine when the time is right" he said and Merlin squeezed his hand.

"Very well, I will be sending an email to you both on our available donor's. Their health history, hair color, eye color and skin color attached" she said smiling at them.

"Once you made a decision we can start the process, collecting samples from you both so we can fertilize them at the same time. Then I am also sending information on our available surrogate Mothers, take your time gentlemen, having a baby is a big step" she said and she sounded sincere.

"I look forward to speaking to you two soon," she said standing and they did as well. She shook each of their hands.

Eggsy and Merlin walked out of the office holding hands "we got a lot of homework to do" Eggsy mumbled and Merlin laughed at him.

************************************************

One month later 

They had combed through the available donors for the eggs, Eggsy was leaning towards a blue eyed, blond haired woman. She didn't have any cancers, diseases in her family history. Merlin looked over her file and did extra digging using his access through the Kingsman servers to look into her further, she was a well rounded girl, aged 28 in good health physically and mentally.

Eggsy walked up to his office bringing in a glass of white wine for Merlin, his own in his hand.

"Here babe," Eggsy said handing it to Merlin.

"Thank you," Merlin said not taking his eyes off of the screen as he tried to find anything wrong with the donor. He knew that she had no rights over the eggs they'd be using but, you could never be too careful. Eggsy pushed the chair forward some so he could sit on Merlin's lap.

"She seems fine, you need to stop digging for things that aren't there" Eggsy said kissing him on the lips.

"Aye can't be too careful," Merlin said looking up at his husband.

"Hamish, she ain't gonna know we are buying her eggs" Eggsy said smiling kissing the frown that was forming between Merlin's eyebrows.

"Alright, well we have that settled then" Merlin said leaning back in the chair rubbing a hand up and down Eggsy's back. They were slowly packing Eggsy's house up, they were moving into the new one come next week. All the agent's at Kingsman offered to help, they were going to have some beers and pizza for them all after it was all done.

Eggsy turned and closed the laptop "enough with the computer," he said wrapping an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin placed his glass of wine on the desk and wound his arms around Eggsy's body, he snaked his hands up his back under his shirt. Eggsy looked down at him wagging his eyebrows, he bit Merlin's lip playfully.

"So cheeky Mr. McPhearson," Merlin said and kissed him.

*******************************************************

They moved the last box into the new house, Harry, Percival, Bors, Kay, Tristan, Roxy and her boyfriend helped. They all sat in what will be the living area sweaty and tired from the long day of moving. They had purchased all new furniture for the home, it would be arriving tomorrow so they all sat on boxes drinking beer and eating pizza.

"You guys are aces, thanks for your help" Eggsy said, he was sitting on the floor in between Merlin's legs; JB lingering close to the older man knowing he'd get some pepperoni.

"Always a pleasure to help friends," Harry said raising his beer

"How's the baby thing coming?" Roxy asked from where she sat with her boyfriend.

"Fine, we finally picked the surrogate and donor. Merlin had every check known to man ran on both. Supposed to go in next week to produce our samples," Eggsy said taking another slice of pineapple pizza.

"We should know within a week or two if they fertilized, then we go about setting a date for a transfer and freeze the rest," Merlin said rubbing his hands up and down Eggsy's back massaging his shoulders lightly.

"I'm glad you didn't want kids, Harry. That sounds like a process," Percival said wrinkling his nose "but, happy for you two" he assured them both.

"A process worth doing Percy, I love my kids" Tristan said, he had 4 children.

Eggsy nodded his head taking another bite of pizza. They all ended up staying until around 9pm, that's when Harry, Percival and Roxy left being the last to leave.

"Wot's you say we christen the living room?" Eggsy asked playfully behind Merlin.

Merlin turned taking Eggsy's face in his hands "aye sounds good to me, leannan" he said nipping Eggsy's lower lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.zoopla.co.uk/for-sale/details/46683664?search_identifier=5ce05d8bf268ffa877a74dd101bafea6#AirII83OHxGmzzLA.97
> 
> The house, decor will be different of course but wanted you to see what it looked like.


	5. A Very Happy Christmas

It’s December in London and the ground is covered in white fluffy snow. The perfect kind of snow to make a snow man or have snow ball fights. The fire is going in their living area, Merlin is on their couch reading while Eggsy and Daisy are out in the gardens building a snow man. Merlin occasionally looks up at the two smiling. 

Michelle would be by soon to collect her daughter as she had spent the night. Merlin had a beef stew cooking in the slow cooker. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow and they were having Roxy, her boyfriend, Harry and Percival over for dinner and gift exchanges. They were having Christmas brunch with Michelle and Daisy at their home.

As it had turned out the process for a surrogate was quicker than they thought. They had met with their prospective surrogate a week after finding out the eggs fertilized with no problems. She was a sweet lady, 30 years old, married with children of her own.

She had decided to start surrogacy after her sister had found out she couldn’t carry her own children. That only made Eggsy and Merlin love her more. She was implanted with one of Merlin’s embryos 2 weeks prior, they were waiting on news if it took or not.

Eggsy and Daisy came in through the french doors bundled up covered in snow. 

Daisy was vibrating with excitement from having spent the better part of the afternoon in the snow with her brother. 

“Ye cold lass?” Merlin asked putting his book down coming around the couch. 

Daisy nodded her head, shivering a little her cheeks and little nose red from the cold. Merlin looked at his husband who’s nose and cheeks were just as rosy. 

“What if I made ye hot cocoa with marshmallows?” He asked squatting down to the 8 year old's eye level. 

“Yes please,” She said picking up on the manners Eggsy was teaching her. 

Merlin smiled at the girl and stood up to kiss his husband on his cold lips.

”How about some for you, leannan? Maybe some Irish cream added?” Merlin asked Eggsy.

”That’d be aces, babe” Eggsy said shivering. 

Merlin made the hot cocoa while Daisy and Eggsy stripped out of their winter wear; walking into the living area they were seated in front of the fire.

”Here ye go,” he said handing Daisy her mug that had flowers on it. He handed Eggsy his mug that had a picture of him, JB and Merlin on it.

Merlin grabbed his own mug deciding to forgo the Irish cream in his. Their home was decorated for Christmas, the tree sat to the right of the fire place twinkling with lights. Merlin couldn’t wait to have his own bairn who would share these moments with himself and Eggsy. 

Merlin’s and Eggsy’s phones pinged at the same time. Both opened the text from their surrogate, it was a picture message revealing a positive pregnancy test. 

Eggsy shot up shouting as he was the first to open his phone. He shoved his phone in Merlin’s face before he could even react to his message. 

“We’re going to be daddy’s!” Eggsy shouted jumping on Merlin. He grabbed Merlin’s face kissing him hard.

”Ewww kisses” Daisy could be heard protesting in the background from the display of affection.

Merlin pulled away to rub Eggsy’s cheeks “It appears we are” he said smiling watching the joy that spread across the younger mans features. 

Eggsy sat in Merlin's lap the rest of the afternoon watching Dasiy play on the floor with some of her dolls that she had brought with her. They had gone a tad overboard for Christmas gifts for the little lady this year. Eggsy didn't care his little sister deserved the world. He daydreamed of a little girl or boy running around the house during Christmas time, excited and happy. Eggsy couldn't help the feeling that was beginning to spread across his chest, he hoped everything worked out and the pregnancy went smoothly.

The door bell rang and Eggsy was quickly on his feet to go get it, Daisy right behind him knowing it was their mum. He opened the door and his mum stepped in out of the cold.

"Hey babe," she said hugging Eggsy close when she took her coat off.

"Hi mummy!" Daisy said bouncing and hugging her mother.

"You been good for your brother?" she asked the small girl who nodded her head.

"Always good, right crazy Daisy?" Eggsy said ruffling her blonde curls.

Merlin walked over to give Michelle a hug, "I have a beef stew cooking, stay for dinner?" he asked Michelle.

"You sure?" she asked looking at Eggsy.

Eggsy nodded his head "Hamish always makes too much, he's trying to turn me into a fat house cat" he said patting his still flat stomach.

"JB is fat" Daisy said as the pug waddled over

"Yeah thanks to Hamish" Eggsy mumbled as JB snorted.

 

Eggsy's mother and sister ended up leaving at 7pm that night, he hadn't told her about the pregnancy yet as they wanted to see it through the first 3 months before announcing it to everyone. Merlin walked around to sit on their couch with two mugs of tea in his hands, handing one to Eggsy as he sat. Eggsy scooted closer so he was leaning into Merlin's right side. Merlin wrapped an arm around Eggsy's shoulders.

"I can't believe this is happening," Eggsy said leaning his head against Merlin's chest.

Merlin kissed him on the top of his head "aye, it is surreal still leannan" he said.

"You want a boy or a girl first?" Eggsy asked as they hadn't thought about that since starting the whole surrogacy process.

Merlin tilted his head to the side thinking about it "honestly? I nae care, healthy will do" he said and Eggsy nodded his head, "ye have a preference?" he asked.

"No, healthy is fine," Eggsy said sipping at his tea.

"I always pictured ye with a wee lass, probably due to miss Daisy" he said stroking Eggsy's arm.

Eggsy smiled to himself "Yeah a daughter would be nice but, it really doesn't matter" he said rubbing Merlin's thigh. He never thought he'd be where he was now, a year ago he had just been with the man for over a month. So much had happened in a years time it was making his head spin. He knew the years would only fly by faster now they were adding a baby to the mix.

Merlin sighed "ye know, we can't make babies. Bet it'd be fun to try like we could," he said huskily placing his lips against Eggsy's left ear. Eggsy shuddered from the contact.

"You dirty old man," Eggsy said playfully turning to kiss the underside of Merlin's jaw.

"Ye wouldn't have me any other way, lad" Merlin chuckled

"True," Eggsy said taking his mug and Merlin's, placing them on the coffee table in front of them. Turning his whole body so that he was straddled on top of Merlin's lap, he grabbed the hem of his jumper yanking it off of his body. He ran his hands up and down Merlin's bare chest.

"Why you gotta be so fucking hot?" Eggsy asked as he rubbed his hands over his shoulders and around the nape of Merlin's neck. Merlin just tilted his head back wrapping his hands around his husbands lower back, lifting his shirt he trailed his fingers up and down Eggsy's spine; a shiver erupted through Eggsy's body at the touch.

Merlin was gentle with him, always worshiping his body as if it was a tomb. Merlin turned to lay Eggsy on the couch, hovering over him he placed soft light kisses to his lips, tasting the remnants of the wine they had with dinner, mixed with the tea Merlin had just offered. Eggsy grabbed Merlin's face holding it back enough so he could look at him in the eyes, hazel eyes looked back at him.

Eggsy felt a sudden wave of emotion over come him, he could see his soul in these hazel eyes. He rubbed his husband's face with his hands smiling at the man who was staring back at him like he could see the world. He sat there for a moment just staring at Merlin, they were going to make a whole life together; babies, growing old the whole bit. Even when they said 'I do' he hadn't had the realization then that he had in that moment.

"I fucking love you," Eggsy whispered not trusting his voice, Merlin smiled, bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," Merlin said leaning back to remove Eggsy's shirt and unbutton his jeans. Leaning up, Eggsy began to unbutton Merlin's trousers, hooking his thumbs to remove both trousers and boxers. They removed their bottoms effectively, Merlin leaning back down with Eggsy. Naked bodies touching as they kissed each other softly in no rush. They had soft love making and hot-heavy love making. Taking it slow they relished in the feel of each others touch against shared skin.

Eggsy brought his arms to pull Merlin closer in the embrace, rubbing his back; feeling his muscles tighten and relax as he moved. Merlin nipped at his bottom lip, trailing his tongue where he bit. Merlin pressed his forehead against his husband's breathing heavily, Eggsy's breathing matched his own. Eggsy closed the gap first unable to keep his mouth off of his; they were soft and sweet turning into loud and hungry kisses.

Eggsy reached down to feel Merlin's hard cock in his hands, he stroked the length softly as they continued to kiss. Merlin moved a hand to grab Eggsy's hair, he felt his husband wrap his legs around his waist.

"Hamish, need you please" Eggsy whispered against his lips, it was more of a plea. Merlin ever the doting husband, lifted Eggsy so he could have easier access to fill himself inside of his perfect body.

"Whatever ye want, leannan" Merlin murmured using the name he so often called Eggsy. Eggsy loved that he spoke sweet nothings in Scottish to him. Merlin placed his hands on either side of Eggsy's head easing himself into him.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer, he took his mouth in his hungrily thrusting his hips up to coax his husband into movement. On cue Merlin began to move his cock in and out of his husband slowly. Eggsy was scraping his nails up and down Merlin's back, trailing kisses along his neck and collar bone.

Merlin moved his head so that their lips met again, he reached down to grab Eggsy's hard cock in his hand stroking it while he moved in and out of him slowly. Eggsy wrapped his legs tight around his waist, moving his hips to match Merlin's rhythm. Breaking away for a quick gulp of air, they brought each others mouths together again loudly. They were like magnets that attracted to one another, unable to separate for long being pulled back in to meet one another.

Eggsy's muscles tightened while he came murmuring Merlin's name against his lips. Merlin thrust in and out of Eggsy a few more times before he found his own release, stilling with his mouth still on Eggsy's; a moan escaped his parted lips. Eggsy held him close to his chest, it was so rare that he was the one holding the other, Merlin had his head resting on Eggsy's chest, his cheek pressed against his husband's heart listening to it beat.

Eggsy was humming as he snaked his hands up and down Merlin's back; he was looking at the fire that was still burning strong in the fire place.

"Hamish?" Eggsy asked softly

"Aye" he answered sleepily, Eggsy smiled to himself knowing his husband was close to sleep.

"We gonna make good dad's, yeah?" he asked and Merlin lifted his head to look him in the face.

Merlin touched his cheek, rubbing his cheek bone with his thumb "the best, leannan" he answered and kissed his husband lovingly. Eggsy smile beneath the kiss. Placing his head back against his husband's heart, Merlin drifted into sleep listening to Eggsy hum.

**************************************

They had decided a dish to pass for their Christmas Eve celebrations with their good friends from Kingsman. Merlin was preparing crab cakes, a cheese dip that would go with cut up bread. He knew Harry would be bringing sliders, and deviled eggs. Roxy and her boyfriend would be bringing some wine, cheese and crackers.

Eggsy was making his own eggnog concoction that Merlin was afraid to drink, it looked like it included quite a bit of spiced rum.

"Yer gonna give everyone alcohol poisoning with that," Merlin said walking into the dining area to place some food on the table. He walked over and placed his arms around Eggsy from behind.

"Drink at your own risk," Eggsy said smiling. Merlin poked his side causing him to jump.

"Cheeky bastard," Merlin said placing a kiss to his cheek and walked back to the kitchen.

The door bell rang and Merlin went to go get it as Eggsy must have disappeared to change his clothes. When he opened the door he saw Harry and Percival standing in their coats with food in hand.

"Ah, Harry. You know marrying Percy was the best thing ye did, ye are always on time now," Merlin said jokingly as the two walked in.

"Knew you were good for something, dear" Harry said to his husband who rolled his eyes.

Eggsy returned into the dining area dressed in faded jeans and a Christmas jumper that said 'don't go bacon my heart' with a piece of bacon on it with a Santa hat.

"Charming Eggsy," Harry said and Merlin cleared his throat pointing to his own jumper.

Percival had to bite his lip when he saw what it said.

"I couldn't if I fried? Oh sweet Jesus," Harry said shaking his head at the jumper with a fried egg on it.

"Hamish insisted we had couples Christmas jumpers, only way I was doing it is if I picked them out," Eggsy said pleased with himself.

Harry looked to Merlin and shook his head "Hamish really? You let the boy pick out your jumper?" he asked staring at his older friend.

"Like ye wouldn't let Michael dress ye," Merlin said in his defense.

"Why isn't Eggsy wearing the egg?" Percival blurted out without thinking and quickly covered his mouth to stifle the laugh he had been holding in.

Eggsy glared at his friend "very funny Percy," he grumbled.

"To be fair I tried but, he threatened to with hold sex so I relented" Merlin said as he was arranging the table with the food Harry had brought. Harry just shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can't resist this sexy body," Eggsy said wagging his eyebrows.

Harry looked up at the ceiling rolling his eyes "worse than a couple of teenagers," he muttered walking into the dining area to pour himself some eggnog. Harry choked on it a little, looking at the glass in his hand.

"Is there any eggnog in this?" He asked sniffing at it.

"Drink at your own risk," was all Eggsy said and took a glass for himself, "want some Percy?" he asked and Percival took the offered glass. Taking a big gulp of his own he shuddered slightly and looked at Eggsy.

"It's not that bad," he said and drank more.

Merlin shook his head as he brought out the warm cheese dip "ye can be arse up for Christmas if ye want," he said watching Eggsy and Percival go in for another glass.

The doorbell rang, Merlin went over to get it opening the door to welcome Roxy and her boyfriend, Ted in.

Roxy of course made fun of Eggsy's and Merlin's jumpers and asked why Eggsy wasn't wearing the egg. Eggsy tossed a pillow at her face when she asked. All adults were having a good time, drinking Eggsy's toxic eggnog and eating good food.

Eggsy was feeling very fuzzy from his third glass of eggnog, he was sitting on the floor with his head laying against Merlin's legs.

"I love you," he slurred looking up at his husband who was rubbing a hand in his hair.

"I love ye too, and ye are drunk leannan" Merlin said smiling down at the glazed over expression on Eggsy's face, he was smiling like a dope up at him.

"What does that even mean?" Roxy bellowed loudly, slurring her words from the effects of the eggnog.

"It means lover in Scottish, Rox. Doesn't it sound so hot? My husband is hot," Eggsy said smiling climbing into Merlin's lap to kiss him.

Roxy looked at Ted and smacked his chest "why don't you say things like that to me?" she asked angrily and Ted just stared at her shocked.

"I love you, babe" he said pulling her close to him and she melted a little smiling.

Percy was making out with his husband next to Merlin and Eggsy.

"Alright you lot, ye are cut off from the booze. It is 7:30 and we still need to exchange gifts," Merlin said gently shoving Eggsy off of his lap earning a pout from his husband's pretty lips. Merlin bent to kiss the pout away.

"I'll be back, leannan" he said and walked into the kitchen.

Merlin came back out with a tray of coffee and cups to hand out to the intoxicated adults. Merlin sat back down and Eggsy climbed back into his lap humming with his cup in his hands.

"Drink my love," Merlin said gently guiding the cup to his lips, he was quite intoxicated. Eggsy obeyed and drained the cup of it's contents.

They started to finally sober up around 9:30, Harry and Merlin were the only sober ones; Roxy's boyfriend was only slightly intoxicated compared to the other three.

Merlin poked Eggsy awake as he had fallen asleep in his lap, he jolted up looking around confused and winced holding his head.

"Head hurt?" Merlin asked softly kissing his temple.

Eggsy frowned "a little," he mumbled.

Merlin got up finding pain relievers for the 3 that were slowly coming out of their alcoholic comas. Handing them each 2 pills and a glass of water they gulped them down finishing the full glass of water offered.

"Never picked you to be such a mother hen, Merlin" Roxy said lounging against Ted's chest.

Merlin sat back down with Eggsy curled into his side, "my job is basically caring for ye lot, I'm just harder about it" he said.

Roxy crawled to grab the gifts she had placed under the tree, she handed all the men one each. Harry had received a new plaque with a butterfly in it she was sure he hadn't had, Percival was given a new scope for his sniper, Merlin got a new jumper, and Eggsy was given a Kingsman watch that had laser rays in it (modified by R&D).

They all thanked her for the wonderful gifts, Harry and Percival gathered their gifts next handing everyone a gift; including Ted.

Merlin was given his favorite bottle of scotch, Eggsy a new pair of winged trainers, Roxy a new pair of Kingsman flats with the lethal knife hidden in the toe of the shoe, and Ted a bottle of his favorite rum having asked Roxy what he liked.

Eggsy and Merlin got up to hand out their gifts for everyone. They had given Harry a new umbrella, Merlin had been working on a new model for him, Percival was given a new sniper rifle, Roxy was given hair combs that also served as a weapon; the tips were sharp enough to puncture the skin, having the poison in the tips that was in their shoes. They had given Ted a set of glasses to go with the rum Harry and Percival got him.

They all hugged each other thanking everyone for the gifts given and received. It was nearing midnight when everyone had filled out of their home. Merlin and Eggsy waved them off and shut the door.

Eggsy had his back against the door sighing "I'm so knackered," he said and Merlin grabbed his face to give him a long kiss.

"Let's go to bed, we can clean the mess tomorrow" Merlin said grabbing his husbands hand to lead him to their room. JB didn't even follow them, the pug was in a food coma from all of the scraps he received from the drunken humans.

*****************************************************

Eggsy's mother and sister were at their door at 12 noon for their Christmas brunch. Merlin had made a french toast bake with berries and powdered sugar on top. Eggsy was slow moving as the event's of the previous night crept up on him.

"You okay babe?" his mother asked sitting on the couch with him.

"Yeah, bit hung over is all" he said sipping at the coffee Merlin had handed him. Daisy was in the kitchen helping Merlin prepare the food.

Michelle smiled at her son "oh? make your eggnog did you?" she asked and he groaned a little.

"Come on and eat," Merlin called to the two as Daisy helped set the food on the table.

They all are chatting, Daisy adamantly telling them all about the presents Santa had brought her. She had received new dolls, a new tea set, two princess dresses and assorted other clothes she didn't care about.

Merlin and Eggsy laughed at her eagerness and Eggsy couldn't help but let his mind wander; next Christmas they'd have a little boy or girl here with them and it warmed his heart.

"And I get to share it all with the baby, right Eggsy?" Daisy said pulling Eggsy from his daydream, his eyes went wide. He had forgotten they had gotten the news while Daisy was over.

Michelle turned to look at Eggsy and Merlin with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Something you want to share?" Michelle asked and Eggsy squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"Forgot, we had gotten a text from Sarah, our surrogate. She tested and it was positive, Dais was here and I kind of got excited, see" Eggsy said and pulled his phone out to show his mum the positive test. She smiled and squealed clapping her hands, shooting up she ran over and hugged her son close. She broke away and couldn't help herself but, hug Merlin too.

"Oh my god, this is wonderful" she said tears in her voice and eyes when she sat back down, sniffling "my baby is having a baby," she said.

"I get to play with it right?" Daisy asked looking at her brother.

Eggsy laughed "well when he or she gets older yeah, babies are small gotta be careful with them" he explained when his sister pouted at him.

"I want a girl, please" she said

"We don't get to decide, Dais" Eggsy said and she pouted further crossing her arms over her chest.

Eggsy, Merlin and Michelle laughed at the younger girls reaction over not being able to choose if she had a niece or nephew.

They all sat in the living area afterwards, all adults on the couch while Daisy sat on the floor playing with the new doll house Merlin and Eggsy had bought her for Christmas. Merlin hugged Eggsy close, kissing his right temple.

"Happy Christmas, leannan" he murmured into his ear.

Eggsy turned his face to kiss husband on the lips "Happy Christmas," he said snuggling closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.christmas-forever.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/couples-ugly-sweaters.jpg
> 
> Check out the jumpers I found for these two! Couldn’t help myself.


	6. Lub Dub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering why I named the chapter 'lub dub' these are the sounds you hear when listening to a heart beat. The first beat called 'lub' is the tricuspid and mitral valve closing. The second beat called 'dub' is the aortic and pulmonary valves closing. (little education, sorry)
> 
> The heart is one of the first major organs to develop in a human fetus.

The weeks proceeding the news of the pregnancy were uneventful, there was an appointment involving a urine test, blood to be drawn to check HCG levels and a workup following the confirmation of the pregnancy. Eggsy and Merlin both were present for the first appointment listening to what the doctor had to say. It basically consisted of what you should eat, what to expect, vitamins to take.

They had an appointment with Clara again discussing what was expected of them during the months of the pregnancy. They'd be financially responsible for all of the maternity care. Clara encouraged them to spend as much time with Sarah as possible through the pregnancy as once the baby's hearing developed it would become accustomed to their voices. 

Eggsy, Merlin and Sarah sat in a nearby coffee shop after the initial appointment confirming that she was indeed pregnant, the due date was September 1st of that year.

"What if we had you over for dinner once a week?" Eggsy suggested nibbling on the scone he had ordered "could make sure you have what you need, chat you know" he said shrugging.

Sarah smiled at the two "in the past that is generally what I have done, would you want me at the baby shower?" she asked sipping at her herbal tea.

"Most certainty, can't imagine why not" Merlin said rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Eggsy's thigh.

"So in 4 more weeks we have the appointment for the heart beat, and Clara has told me you would like another child 2-3 years after this one?" Sarah said looking at both of the men in front of her.

Eggsy nodded his head "we'd be using one of the embryos fertilized by me," he said grabbing Merlin's hand under the table.

"Generally when couples want more than one child they use the same surrogate, as long as I am able I will gladly do it," she smiled and noticed the younger man relax. He was a nervous sort, she thought to herself.

"If ye have any troubles at all call us, day or night. Ye have an emotional moment? Need to talk? We are here," Merlin said smiling at her. They couldn't be more grateful for what this woman was doing. He knew people got paid for this but, it was a big sacrifice to offer your body to carry someone elses child. He knew this woman was doing this because she genuinely cared and wanted to give couples like her sister and them a chance at parenthood.

Sarah smiled "thank you, that means a lot and I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer," she said.

They ended up staying there for another hour talking about baby brands, what was good and bad when it came to nappies. Eggsy had a vague idea of the good and bad nappies as when Daisy was a baby they tended to buy the cheaper ones as that's all they could afford.

His baby would have the best of everything, being able to financially provide for his child was something that was important to him, he wished he could have provided more for his sister. Now that he was going to become a parent he realized it is their responsibility to provide for their child, not a brother or sister. Eggsy never faulted his mother for his earlier life, it was long gone and over with. She was in a better place, had left Dean and gotten clean.

His mum even went to night school to earn her medical assistant degree and had a pretty decent job, dropping Dean was the best thing she had done. Eggsy had made sure he wouldn't ever find them again; he'd never tell his mum how he made that happen. He had hoped the dirt bag would have been washed out by Valentine's signal but, he was like a roach and didn't die. Bors had helped see that Dean wasn't ever a threat to Daisy or Eggsy's mum.

Eggsy owed most of his accomplishments to Kingsman, they were like a huge fucked up family but, would protect their own. And as far as the Agent's were concerned Daisy and his mum were their own. Eggsy couldn't help the anxiety that crept up his chest, he had been exposed to Dean's shit behavior most of his life. All he did was hope he did right by his kid.

 

Sitting in bed that night Eggsy couldn't stop fidgeting, Merlin noticed of course. Putting his book down he grabbed Eggsy's hands stopping them from moving.

"What is the matter?" Merlin asked looking him in the eyes.

Eggsy frowned slightly with anxiety "wot if I'm like Dean?" he asked in a soft voice.

"hey, look at me" Merlin said yanking Eggsy's jaw to look at him. His heart cracked by the expression on his husband's face, he looked so torn and broken like someone had smacked him across the face.

Merlin grabbed his face in his hands "have ye seen yourself? Ye couldn't ever hurt our bairn," he said and Eggsy refused to look him in the eyes, he felt his jaw tighten beneath his hands.

"Stop, Eggsy. Look how ye treat Daisy, could ye hurt her?" Merlin asked and Eggsy looked at him with wet eyes.

"No but, I get irritated with her sometimes" Eggsy said quietly.

Merlin smiled at him rubbing the tears that spilled down his face with his thumbs "leannan, sometimes kids can test ye nerves" he said softly.

"Think about what ye are saying, could ye hurt our child? Really think that over" Merlin said and Eggsy took a deep breath in through his nose.

He had thought about it, he'd burn the earth down for his unborn child; move heaven and earth for the baby. He knew what he said was silly, he knew he already loved their baby more than his own life...even more than his husband but, he knew a parent should love their kids more than anything else. They depended on their parent's, unable to defend themselves a good part of their life.

Merlin pulled him close rubbing his hair, he felt Eggsy wrap his arms around his body holding him tight like Merlin might float away.

"Ye will be the best, our baby will want for nothing. Will only know love, security, and support. We'll burn the earth down for them" Merlin said quietly rocking with Eggsy in his arms.

"How did I get so lucky?" Eggsy asked and felt Merlin shake with laughter.

"I'm the lucky one, leannan" Merlin said kissing the top of his husband's head; he couldn't believe how daft his beautiful husband could be sometimes, often seeing the worst in himself. They sat like that for a little while, Merlin had began to hum his deep voice rumbling through Eggsy's ears as he held his head against Merlin's chest.

Eggsy sighed pulling away as his cheek had stuck to Merlin's chest from the tears that had silently spilled over, he was scared. He was excited but, terrified he'd do something wrong.

"I don't want to hear of this nonsense again, ye have a heart of gold. Our child will be safe with us" Merlin said looking him square in the eyes. Blue eyes looked back at him, looking like a small boy who had lost their parent. And Merlin realized most of his fear stemmed from being abandoned as a child, his father died while he was young, had a mother who turned to an abusive man and drugs. He felt his heart break further just putting the pieces together. His husband didn't see how he was not a product of his environment.

"Ye aren't them, look what you've done. Ye put your own life at risk for people, look at our home, the things we've built. The things you've done to make sure Daisy was safe and cared for. If ye can do that for your sister I have no doubt's how you'll be as a father," Merlin said watching what he said sink into his husband's brain. Eggsy's face began to smooth out as he was creasing it from worry and anxiety.

Merlin kissed his lips softly "okay? Please see how wonderful you'll be, I know ye will be the best. We will make mistakes but, we will try our hardest to do right by this baby and the one that comes after this one," he said and saw Eggsy relax further. It had been awhile since Eggsy was tormented by his past, now that they were becoming parents new worries had blossomed in his young husband.

"I love you, Hamish. Oh god I love you so much," Eggsy said wrapping his arms around Merlin's neck burying his face in his right shoulder. Merlin wrapped strong protective arms around his husband hugging him close.

"I love ye too, leannan" he said rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Eggsy's back. It was easy to forget how broken Eggsy really was, he was usually the first one to crack a joke and make everyone around him smile. Merlin knew just how broken he was, it was moments like this that he realized just how much he still hurt. The pain inflicted by Dean scarred his husband, and now he was afraid he'd fail their child.

Merlin held him close until he heard him start snoring softly; gently lowering himself into a lying position with Eggsy still lying on his chest, he tried to get comfortable. He didn't let go of the younger man in his arms the rest of the night, just fell asleep while he continued to rub soothing circles over his husbands now relaxed back.

*******************************************************

Merlin was sitting in their living area with Sarah, Eggsy was away on a mission. She was looking around their home sipping at the tea Merlin had offered her.

"You have a lovely home," she said looking at Merlin

Merlin smiled observing his surroundings himself "thank ye" he said

"The grounds here are wonderful, plenty of space for a child to roam and have fun" she said taking a biscuit from the plate that sat on the coffee table.

"That was the plan when I bought the house," Merlin said

Sarah nibbled on the biscuit "how long have you two been married?" she asked around a bite of biscuit.

"We got Married September 10th of last year," he said and watched her eyes go wide.

"Oh! Well you two didn't waste time," she said and smiled "sorry, that was forward of me" she apologized

Merlin shook his head "don't worry about it, we've known each other over 8 years now, work together" he explained.

Sarah nodded her head "you work for Kingsman Tailor's too?" she asked

"Yes, have for over 30 years" he said nodding his head

"Eggsy does a lot of traveling," she stated it as a fact and not a question.

Merlin nodded his head "why I stay local, he will be slowing down a bit once the bairn arrives," he said picking his cup up to drink the tea.

"It's lovely you two are doing this, it's always refreshing to see a same sex couple wanting their own biological children," she explained and Merlin smiled at her.

Merlin cleared his throat "if I'm not being too forward, why couldn't yer sister not have children?" he asked

"No not too forward, she has PCOS it is poleycistic ovarian syndrome," Sarah explained "she went through many treatments, ranging from hormone pills, injections, IUI'S, and even IVF. They were able to fertilize her eggs with her husband's sperm, the eggs just never took. They told her she couldn't carry" she paused smiling sadly.

"She was so heart broken, pregnancy came easily for my husband and I. I actually wasn't trying both times I fell pregnant; she had been trying for so long. I wanted to help her. So I decided to become a surrogate for her, I carried a set of twins for her. They are now healthy 5 year old boys," she said smiling.

"That is quite noble of ye," Merlin said in awe.

Sarah smiled "I wanted my sister to have her own babies, they would have adopted. They still talk about it, once I saw how happy she was I wanted to help other couples like them. Or in your case couples who wanted a family but, were physically unable." she said and Merlin nodded.

Merlin couldn't get past the fact that this woman opened her body up freely to her sister because she was unable to carry her own children. They had picked the perfect surrogate. They chatted about baby names and plans Merlin had for the nursery. He and Eggsy had gone over idea's of what they'd like if it were a boy or a girl. Merlin had plans to have the nursery done for Eggsy once they found out the sex of the baby.

 

Later that night Merlin was on the coms talking to Eggsy as he sat in his hotel room, he would be catching a flight home in the morning.

"Had a nice afternoon with Sarah today" Merlin said looking at his tablet.

Eggsy could be heard humming on the other side of the coms.

"Wot you talk about?" Eggsy asked 

"She told me about her sister's hard ship with pregnancy, we did good picking her" Merlin said

"She is a lovely lady" Eggsy commented 

"I miss ye here," Merlin said petting JB who was snoring beside him

"I'll be home tomorrow, babe. You let that little shite in the bed?" Eggsy asked hearing the pug snoring 

"He keeps me company when ye are gone," Merlin said defending himself

"You gonna use that excuse to have the kids sleep with you too? 'but Eggsy they missed ye" Eggsy scoffed mocking Merlin's Scottish accent 

"I'll admit nothing" Merlin said and he could hear Eggsy chuckle and then yawn.

"I'm knackered babe, I'll see you at the airport, yeah?" Eggsy said 

Merlin could hear his husband getting himself comfortable in the bed.

"I'll be there, I love ye" he said

"Love you too, Hamish" Eggsy said and the disconnected 

Merlin settled into the bed with JB beside him, he wouldn't admit to his husband that he kept one of his shirts tucked under his pillow; nor would he admit he hugged Eggsy's pillow close inhaling the scent of him.

************************************************

They sat in the waiting area of the OBGYN office while they performed an exam on Sarah; she was in her 8th week and they were going to be able to hear their baby's heart beat today. Or so they were hoping to.

Eggsy nervously bounced his leg, Merlin placed a hand on his thigh stilling his leg; he squeezed it reassuringly and rubbed the length of his thigh. Eggsy leaned into Merlin's side sighing heavily.

A nurse came out calling them back to the examination area. Sarah laid on the exam table with her stomach exposed for the doctor.

"Mr. McPhearson, nice to see you again," the doctor shook Merlin's hand and then turned to Eggys and shook his "Mr. McPhearson, ready to hear your baby's heart beat?" she addressed the younger man; Eggsy nodded his head smiling nervously.

The doctor pulled out a small monitor lubing up the tip, she placed it on Sarah's exposed stomach moving it around to find where the baby was positioned. A loud heart beat could be heard.

"That's your's Sarah," the doctor said and moved it around some more. Then she moved to the lower left of Sarah's abdomen, they could hear a fast "lubdub lubdub lubdub". It was much quicker than Sarah's own heart beat, strong though. The doctor smiled knowingly.

"Ah there it is, nice and strong about 157 beats per minute" she said looking at the two men.

Merlin was staring at Sarah's stomach, he couldn't bring his brain to process any words. All he felt was love, unconditional love for the tiny human growing in the woman's stomach. He had never felt anything so strong in his life, it was his bairn; their baby. He grabbed Eggsy's arm for support as he was sure he would fall over.

Eggsy paled a little "157? That's fast innit?" he asked worried looking at the doctor. Merlin rolled his eyes, of course his husband would think the worst.

"I can assure you Mr. McPhearson that is perfectly normal, the baby's heart is so small they beat faster and as it will grow it will slow down," she explained and Eggsy nodded looking at his husband; a huge smile spread across his face.

Eggsy felt relieved nothing was wrong, the baby was healthy and progressing well. He was so in love with it already, hearing the heart beat only made it more real. They were having a baby, a little girl or boy. His heart warmed with the thought, he felt a tear slip down his cheek; grabbing Merlin's hand in his he looked and saw his husband with wet eyes.

Merlin had read that the first organ to develop was the heart, it shouldn't have surprised him when he heard it for the first time. He had listened to enough video's on YouTube, researching as always. Once they got into their car they shared a slow loving kiss.

"It's real," Eggsy said with wonder in his voice

"Aye, very real and in 7 months we can hold our babe" Merlin said running his thumb across Eggsy's cheek bone.

"I can't wait," Eggsy said while Merlin started the car.

They drove home in silence holding hands, Eggsy's grin never left his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderfull people who help those who are unable to have their own children; whether it's surrogacy or adoption. A heart ache that I myself carry. PCOS affects so many women. I hope you enjoyed the emotion I brought to this chapter. Promise more fluffy moments to come.


	7. Baby Talk

Sarah was just past the 12 week mark. Eggsy and Merlin were at the OBGYN office with her as they were going to be able to see their baby for the first time today. Eggsy was vibrating with excitement; Merlin sat quietly next to him.

Merlin was just as excited, but his husband had a hard time containing his emotions.

"Leannan, you are going to bounce out of your seat," Merlin whispered into Eggsy's ear placing a hand on his husband's thigh. They were waiting to be called back as they examined Sarah.

"How can you be so calm? We get to see our baby today!" Eggsy squeaked, eyes bright.

Merlin shook his head smiling, placing a kiss to his husband's lips.

"Years of patience, leannan. You will have them someday too," Merlin said and Eggsy looked at him smiling; his smile was infectious Merlin couldn't help but smile just as widely as him.

A nurse came out to call them back to the exam room where Sarah laid, her stomach exposed. She had a small bump; if you didn't know she was pregnant you might think she had just gained some weight. Eggsy was itching to rub his hand over the small bump knowing his baby was the reason for it being there.

Sarah was wiggling her legs anxiously, she looked up and smiled at the two when they entered.

"Oh boy I have to wee terribly," she said. Sarah had to make sure she had a full bladder for the ultrasound.

The ultrasound technician was smiling at Sarah. "I'm just going to place this wand on your abdomen, the gel will be cold," she explained and Sarah nodded her head.

"Been through this a few times now, go on then. These two would like to see their baby," Sarah said giving Eggsy and Merlin a wink.

The tech squirted a generous amount of gel on Sarah’s stomach. Turning the machine on she placed the wand to her skin. The tech moved the wand around and almost immediately a picture of their baby was showing on the screen.

Eggsy's breath hitched. "Oh my god," he whispered, staring at their baby. It was wiggling around in the picture. He saw it’s tiny hand move. "Holy shit is it waving?" Eggsy asked.

The tech turned to him and smiled.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" She said moving the wand around some, pressing against Sarah's stomach causing the baby to move.

Eggsy turned to look at Merlin who sat silently next to him; his husband had tears rolling down his face.Eggsy grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers.

"Hi baby," Eggsy whispered closer to Sarah's stomach; he felt his eyes sting from tears that were forming. He stared at the screen in wonder. It was so real now. The baby looked like a baby.

"Would you like pictures of the sonogram?" the tech asked.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Of course, please," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Well everything looks good, you are right on track, heart beat is around 160 per minute. Your next ultrasound will be either week 18-20; we can determine the sex then," the tech looked at all three adults in the room.

Merlin pulled out his handkerchief to dab the tears that had spilled over. Eggsy couldn't keep the smile off of his face as Sarah cleaned her stomach off and sat up.

"I know we usually stop for coffee or tea afterwards, but one of my kids has an appointment and I have to get them." Sarah said looking at Eggsy and Merlin.

Merlin finally found his voice, "That is quite all right, we will be in touch with you. We plan to announce the pregnancy to our close friends we'd like you there," he explained.

"That's lovely, wouldn't miss it," she said and they all exited the office together. Sarah coordinated schedules with Merlin and Eggsy before making her 16 week appointment.

Sarah waved off Eggsy and Merlin as she stood at the front desk scheduling her next appointment. Waving back to her they made their way to the front of the office, walking out into the cool March afternoon.

Heading to their car Merlin handed the keys off to Eggsy; looking at his husband in surprise he walked to the driver side of the car.

Merlin climbed into the passenger seat of their car. Before Eggsy could place the car into first gear Merlin turned to him.

"I love ye," he said and pulled Eggsy's face to his kissing him softly.

Eggsy looked at him smiling when they pulled away. "I love you too," he said.

"Alright, we need to make a trip to the car dealer," Merlin said and Eggsy quirked a brow at him.

Merlin smiled. "Need a family sized SUV don't we?"

Eggsy smirked knowing where Merlin wanted him to go.

He drove to the West London Porsche dealership in a Lexus LC coupe and drove home in the Ceyenne S. It had all black exterior and black leather interior. Eggsy wanted to make love to the vehicle, and his husband of course.

 

Unable to stop themselves; they stopped at a baby shop and took a look at all the baby gear they’d need.

They were browsing gender neutral clothing.

Eggsy held up an all in one to show Merlin.

“This is cute.” Turning to look further at the clothing he didn’t notice when Merlin wandered off to look at the baby monitors and other assorted gadgets they had available for babies.

Merlin picked up a set of two baby monitors; looking at the quality and features it offered. The package claimed to be ‘The #1 trusted brand by parents’. Smirking to himself he placed the package down.

He'd have to speak with R&D at Kingsman to design baby monitors, trackers and some bulletproof clothing. He noticed Eggsy was looking at the prams. Walking over, he grabbed him by the waist.

"Any ye like?" Merlin asked as Eggsy put an arm around him.

"Innit too early? I mean to buy all this stuff," he said looking at the wide selection of prams.

Merlin shrugged. "We could wait, ye know after we have a baby shower. See what else we may need," he said and Eggsy nodded his head. He didn't tell Eggsy he would have most of this baby gear built at Kingsman for safety purposes. He'd also be taking the new car to Kingsman to place bulletproof glass all around and advanced safety features.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Merlin said leading Eggsy out of the shop.

 

They ended up eating at a fish and chip spot that they had frequented while working at the Kingsman storefront. Eggsy was feeling antsy and wanted to take a walk around the park that was close by.

Holding hands they watched as the sun was setting. It was cool out still, mid March but they were dressed for the weather.

Eggsy made a contented sound, leaning his head against Merlin's shoulder as they walked.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Eggsy murmured as the walked.

Merlin hummed. "We could do something this weekend," he suggested.

"Yeah, don't have another mission til next week anyway," Eggsy said.

They finished the walk around the park and headed to their car to make the 30 minute drive home.

*****************************************************

Merlin was in the kitchen preparing tea sandwiches, checking the tea he had brewing when he heard Eggsy in the living area with Sarah.

"I'm sure you must be excited," Sarah said turning to face Eggsy.

Eggsy smiled. "I am very excited. Don't know how I've kept it to myself this long," he said. Merlin was good at keeping his mouth shut; Eggsy had a tendency to explode unable to keep things to himself.

Sarah smiled back at him. "It is a happy time. Thank you for having me here while you share the news."

Eggsy placed his hand over hers, squeezing it. "Without you this wouldn't be possible," he said.

Merlin walked into the dining area, set tea sandwiches on the table, and checked to be sure he had enough. He had made Harry’s favorite, tuna salad, and even included a few cucumber tea sandwiches for Michael. There were some chocolate hazelnut sandwiches made for miss Daisy.

The doorbell rang and Eggsy was up to answer it; his sister and mum greeted him. Daisy bounced into Eggsy's arms to give him a hug; he kissed her cheek.

"Mummy says I get to see pictures of the baby," Daisy said as Eggsy put her down.

"Yes Dais, but not until everyone else is here okay?" he said and she pouted up at him.

They had made sure to invite Roxy and Ted; along with Harry and Percival.

Something caught her eye in the living area and Eggsy turned to see it was Sarah standing up stretching.

"Mum, come meet Sarah," he said grabbing his mother's hand and leading her into the living area.

"Sarah this is me mum, Michelle. Mum Sarah. She's the wonderful woman carrying our baby" he said unable to keep the adoration out of his voice.

Michelle grabbed the offered hand and smiled at Sarah.

"It's so nice to meet you," Michelle said smiling

"Nice to meet you, and who's this? You must be Daisy. You're much prettier than in the pictures I've seen," Sarah said looking at Daisy who hid slightly behind Eggsy. He pushed her forward encouraging her to introduce herself.

"Hi," she said shyly. "How come you don't have a tummy?" Daisy asked, observing the woman in front of her.

"Dais, it's still early yet," Eggsy explained ruffling her blonde hair.

Merlin walked into the living area to give Michelle and Daisy a hug. He smiled at Sarah who seemed relaxed despite being introduced to their family. The doorbell rang again and Merlin could hear people talking from the other side. He opened the door to see all four of their friends had shown up at the same time.

They all walked in talking to each other. Roxy made her way to find her best friend dragging her boyfriend with her.

Harry had brought a cake to go with the tea. Handing it off to Merlin he made his way into the living area to greet Michelle and Daisy.

Everyone was gathered in the living area having a chat. They were all too absorbed in their own conversations to notice Merlin and Eggsy standing at the fireplace, trying to get their attention.

"Hey!" Eggsy shouted, getting them all to look at him. He blushed slightly, all eyes on him.

Merlin cleared his throat, "We all want ye to meet Sarah, she is the one who--" He was cut off by Harry.

"Oh Hamish, please don't tell me you are into this threesome bit?" he asked and Michael choked on the tea he had been drinking.

Roxy looked at Merlin and Eggsy with humor dancing in her eyes. It was silent throughout the house.

"Uh, Harry she is our surrogate. She's about 13 weeks along with our baby," Merlin said glaring at his friend who blushed a deep scarlet. Eggsy tried desperately not to laugh; he was biting his lip so hard he should have broken the skin.

"I do apologize and I think congratulations are in order, yes?" Harry said getting up to hug Merlin and Eggsy.

Roxy was bouncing in her seat.

"Oh please tell me I can be the godmother!" she said climbing off of the couch to throw her arms around Eggsy's neck.

"Course," Eggsy said returning the hug. They were thinking of having her be the godmother and Harry the godfather.

After they all exchanged hugs they exchanged greetings with Sarah. Everyone was getting along just fine and it warmed Eggsy's heart to see his friends, family and Sarah getting along. He'd be lying to himself if Merlin and him didn't think of her as family.

"So when is the due date?" Roxy was the first one to ask as they were sitting in the dining area having tea sandwiches and tea.

"September 1st," Merlin said; he had an arm draped around Eggsy's shoulders.

"Are you two hoping for a boy or a girl?" Michael asked.

Eggsy shrugged. "We don't care really," he said looking at Merlin who kissed his nose.

"Oh please tell me I can throw the shower!" Michelle beamed and they laughed at her.

Roxy chimed in, "Only if I can help!"

Michelle nodded her head. “Deal.”

"I want to see pictures of my niece," Daisy said looking at her brother.

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. "We don't know what it is Dais, could be a boy," he poked her nose causing her to wrinkle it.

"It's a girl, I know it," she said so sure of herself. Eggsy just shook his head and handed her the sonogram he kept in his wallet.

Daisy looked at it with a confused expression on her face. " _That's_ a baby?"

They passed the sonogram around the table continuing to talk about baby clothes, prams, nappies, cribs and paternity leave.

"You know, Kingsman offers 4 months paternity leave. You each could take it separately. The baby would have one of you home for 8 months." Harry said and Sarah's eyes went wide.

"That's very generous, must be a great place to work for," Sarah said looking at Merlin and Eggsy.

"It has its perks." Eggsy said hiding his smile behind his tea cup. Sarah wouldn't understand the meaning behind his words, 4 months was the least they could do for the amount of shit they put up with. Considering he could die on the job anytime he went out into the field. Everyone stayed for awhile.

 

The last ones to leave were Harry and Michael; standing at the door with Eggsy and Merlin, Harry hugged them both as did Michael.

"I do apologize for what I said earlier; happy for you two," Harry said patting Merlin on his shoulder.

Merlin smiled. "It's okay Harry; I forgive ye for being a twat," he said causing Harry to laugh. Merlin and Eggsy watched them drive off closing the door.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy's face placing his lips to his softly. Eggsy kissed him back; leaning into him to deepen the kiss, he could tell where this would be going.

Pulling his head back Eggsy looked at Merlin. "Always up for some sex, yeah?" he said laughing.

Merlin smiled moving his hands down Eggsy's back to squeeze his arse; he placed his lips to his right ear.

"Might be awhile yet once the bairn gets here; take advantage of it now." Merlin’s close whispers caused Eggsy to shudder.

Eggsy grabbed his husband's shirt collar and dragged him into their bedroom to take full advantage.


	8. A Gentleman Or A Lady?

Eggsy was spending the day at HQ catching up on paperwork; Merlin was all over him to finish his mission statements. He had fallen behind with all that has been going on with the preparation for the baby.

Eggsy stood in front of his desk, arranging the stacks of paperwork atop it, a copy of the sonogram had fallen onto the desk. Lifting it up, he smiled at it; next week they’d be finding out the sex of the baby.

Everything had been going so well. Sarah hadn’t had any sickness, a couple of cravings. For the most part the whole pregnancy was going without a hitch.

Kingsman agents had already started to put together baby gear modified by R&D. Eggsy laughed to himself remembering the baby blanket they had made out of bulletproof fabric. Merlin had their vehicle worked on here at Kingsman; a missile wouldn’t be able to damage the car after he was done with it.

 

He felt Merlin approach him from behind before he heard him. Strong arms pulling him against his husband’s body, an embrace so familiar now.

Leaning his head against his husband’s shoulder he placed his arm’s over Merlin’s. Holding him closer to his body.

Merlin bent his head to place a soft kiss to the nape of Eggsy’s neck.

“Ye have my paperwork?” he asked.

Eggsy laughed, “I would be able to get more done if you weren’t here.”

Merlin nipped his ear causing a small yelp of surprise from his husband’s lips.

Eggsy turned in his arms to bring their lips together. Fuck the paperwork.

Bringing his arms around his neck; he pressed his body flush to Merlin’s.

Merlin started to untuck Eggsy’s dress shirt. He slipped his hands into his trousers to squeeze the soft skin of his arse and kneaded it softly.

Eggsy reached to remove Merlin’s jumper, hands caressing the skin of his husband’s strong back. He pulled away to breathe and stared up at Merlin he rubbed his hands over the skin of his face. Stubble from his shave scraped against his palms.

Merlin closed the space between their lips, nipping at his bottom lip causing Eggsy to moan softly.

Merlin backed them up to the couch Eggsy had in his office. He gently laid on it with Eggsy on top of him. He could feel Eggsy’s erection against his body.

Straddling Merlin, Eggsy leaned up to remove his shirt.

Merlin removed his own jumper at the same time.

Eggsy rubbed his hands over Merlin’s chest, returning to take his mouth in his again. He could feel skilled hands against his own back.

They had been having so much sex lately. Merlin swore it was in preparation for dry days to come once the baby was there. Eggsy only had a marginal understanding, but Dean and his Mum hadn’t made it a point to stop any physical activities with Daisy around. He wasn’t going to complain about the extra physical activity they shared in their private time together.

It had been brought to work now. Eggsy was having a lot of fun having sex in the various rooms at HQ. There were days Eggsy would blow his husband in his office when his assistant was gone. After a sparring session together they would lock the door to the showers and make love. Harry had been oblivious to the whole thing; unless he was pretending not to notice since all of HQ knew he and Percy shagged everywhere.

Merlin reached down and worked to removed Eggsy’s suit pants.

Eggsy stood to make quicker work of removing the rest of his clothing. He bent over to remove Merlin’s trousers and boxers. Making a quick dash to his desk where he kept a bottle of lube for times like these, he sauntered back wagging his eyebrows.

Merlin chuckled at the sensual movements of his husband’s hips; the younger man was yummy to look at naked.

“Ye gonna just stand there, Leannan?” Merlin asked huskily.

Eggsy moved closer, lubing himself up before making slow work to lube his husband’s hard cock. He gently stroked his length causing a moan to be heard from Merlin’s lips.

“Don’t make me come this way,” Merlin pleaded.

Eggsy smiled. Straddling his husband, he lowered himself over his erection. He filled himself with Merlin, closing his eyes.

Merlin lifted his knees to support Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy leaned back slightly to adjust himself to the familiar sensation of Merlin inside of him. Slowly they began to thrust together; he felt Merlin grab his cock in his hand. He shuddered with the pleasure that shot through his body.

Merlin leaned up slightly to trail soft kisses over Eggsy’s chest. He felt Eggsy grab his head, stroking it as they moved together.

Eggsy could feel his orgasm build, his erection becoming painful from over stimulation. He moved quicker.

Merlin was panting hard; each movement Eggsy made sent waves of longing through his body. He stilled his movement’s over Eggsy’s cock as he came murmuring in Eggsy’s ear. Shuddering from his climax, he felt Eggsy’s arousal leak out of his erection.

Eggsy became undone by Merlin’s orgasm; his movements slowed until they were just sitting there while they came down.

Merlin laid back, his head resting on the arm of the couch. He pulled Eggsy down to lay flush against his body.

Eggsy moved to remove Merlin from inside of him, laying his head against his husband’s right shoulder. He snuggled closer as Merlin wrapped his arms around his back.

They stayed like that until Merlin’s glasses pinged. It was his assistant summoning him back to his office for Tristan’s mission. They cleaned eachother off in the bathroom attached to Eggsy’s office, dressing quickly.

Merlin pulled Eggsy into a long kiss.

“Will be back for ye to go home; love ye,” he said holding Eggsy’s face in his hands.

Eggsy smiled. “Love you too.”

Eggsy turned to his desk once Merlin had left. Now he really had to do some paperwork.

 

********************************************

 

The day had finally come where they were going to find out if their baby was a boy or a girl. They sat in the office waiting room as they usually did before every appointment.

Merlin was the one bouncing his leg nervously this time.

Eggsy stilled it with his hand on his thigh, looking up at his husband with a small smile in place.

“Nervous, love?” He asked and Merlin nodded his head.

Eggsy hadn’t known him to be nervous often. He must be excited to find out if they’d be painting the nursery pink or blue. He felt Merlin jump beside him when the nurse called for them to follow her to the exam room.

Sarah’s stomach was prominent now; she was 20 weeks along. Halfway through the pregnancy.

Eggsy remembered the first time he felt a small flutter against his palm while rubbing Sarah’s bump. Turned out she didn’t mind it at all. Merlin had been reluctant at first, but Eggsy had grabbed his hand and placed it on her. Eggsy had smiled widely at the wonder and joy that spread across his husband’s face when he felt the baby move.

Taking their usual seats in the room, they waited until the ultrasound tech came in greeting them all.

“Well we’ve been through this before; you know what to expect,” the tech said to Sarah who nodded her head.

“Alright daddies, ready to see if you’re having a boy or girl?” She looked at them and smiled as they nodded their heads without speaking.

The tech placed the gel to Sarah’s stomach, turning on the machine she placed the wand to her skin.

Both men stared as the baby came into view, more developed now than the last time. The baby was active moving around and doing flips inside the limited space it had.

“Okay so looks like--” The tech stopped, frowning. “Bugger, moved; almost had a clear view.”

Sarah pressed an area where the baby was, trying to coax it into moving again.

They watched as the baby turned to flash them. Eggsy laughed.

“Our kid just mooned us,” he said looking to Merlin who was just staring.

The tech moved the wand around a little more. She smiled knowingly at the screen as the baby had their legs spread for the world to see if it was a he or a she.

Sarah smiled looking at the screen; it was obvious to her what the baby was.

“Can you guys see that?” The tech asked pointing to an area on the screen.

Eggsy looked, squinting his eyes trying to make out what he saw. He heard Merlin inhale sharply; of course the Scot would know. His husband couldn’t keep himself from researching everything. Eggsy turned to look at Merlin whose eyes were red rimmed and wet.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand squeezing before bringing their intertwined fingers to his lips; he placed a soft kiss to his fingers.

“Looks like you two will be having a daughter. Congratulations,” the tech said turning the machine off after printing out more sonogram photos.

Eggsy took in a deep breath, “A girl?”

“Aye a wee lass,” Merlin said rubbing a thumb over the back of Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy continued to look at the now black screen of the ultrasound machine. A daughter. A little girl. He secretly hoped she’d have Merlin’s beautiful hazel eyes and the dark hair he knew his husband had once had.

Sarah sat up cleaning herself off; pulling her shirt over her tummy, she looked at Merlin and Eggsy.

“Congratulations, I’ll be out making my next appointment. I have the schedule you sent me. Take your time.” She exited the room.

Merlin turned to look at Eggsy who seemed to be frozen in the position he was in. He gently reached up and rubbed his cheek.

Eggsy seemed to have thawed by the touch; turning to look at Merlin, he smiled. “Oh my god, a girl.”

“We can skip tea today, go home just ye and I,” Merlin said.

Eggsy inhaled deeply, “Yeah okay.”

They made their way to the front of the office, catching Sarah sitting in the waiting room. She got up when she saw them both.

“We’d like to go home today. We will have you over this weekend if that works with ye? We can talk about a baby shower,” Merlin explained and Sarah nodded her head.

“Of course I understand. My husband was hoping to go to dinner anyway; now we can. Take care.” She smiled and walked out to her car.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand and guided him out of the office into the warm May weather. It had been surprisingly warm for early May in London. Climbing into the driver seat, as he was sure Eggsy was moving on autopilot at this point, he drove them home.

 

 

They had decided to order in from their favorite Chinese restaurant. Eating in the living area with the telly on for noise, they had their dinner with some beers.

“I have some plans for the nursery,” Merlin said around a bite of sesame chicken.

Eggsy nodded his head while eating his chicken Lo Mein; he caught Merlin sneaking a piece of chicken to JB. He smacked his chest.

“That dog won’t be able to walk you keep feeding him,” he reprimanded Merlin.

His husband had the nerve to blush and continue eating his dinner.

“Should we do one of those reveal parties that people do now?” Eggsy asked taking a swig of his beer.

Merlin gave a thoughtful expression, tilting his head to the side. “Nae, we just tell everyone. Don’t want to go with all these trends.”

“Yeah I was thinking that too,” Eggsy responded leaning back into the couch full.

“Dais is going to be over the moon, says she knew it was a girl.” Eggsy chuckled.

Merlin smiled and leaned back, scooping Eggsy closer to his side. They stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each others presence, not saying much.

 

 

They were in bed, Merlin had his arms around Eggsy drifting off to sleep. He was jolted awake when Eggsy sat up quickly.

“A fucking girl,” Eggsy said sitting up straight.

Merlin groaned, reaching for his husband in the dark.

“Leannan, go to sleep,” he mumbled still half asleep.

“No, Hamish. A girl,” Eggsy repeated himself.

“Aye, I know, a lass. Now go to sleep.” Merlin grumbled.

Eggsy turned to face him in the dark. “Like boys and shite. She can’t ever leave the house.”

Merlin sat up. As he turned on bedside light, he saw Eggsy’s eyes were wide. He also noticed he was breathing a little heavily.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said carefully, “she isn’t even born yet. Can we worry about that when the time comes?”

“But--” Eggsy began to say and Merlin placed his hand over his mouth.

“I want to sleep; ye need to sleep. We can discuss this in 13 years when she might actually want to date. And she might not want to be with boys.” Merlin said quirking an eyebrow at him. He abruptly removed his hand after Eggsy licked it.

“Cheeky bastard,” Merlin mumbled.

Merlin laid back down pulling Eggsy with him. Leaning to the side, he turned the bedside lamp off. Wrapping his arms back around Eggsy, he closed his eyes.

“A girl,” he heard Eggsy mumble.

Merlin tightened his hold on his husband and put his lips to his exposed ear.

“If ye don’t sleep, I’ll make sure ye don’t get sex for a month. Stop worrying. She will be well looked after.” He felt Eggsy shake with laughter.

“Promise I’ll behave,” Eggsy said turning to give Merlin a kiss on the lips.


	9. Pink Fucking Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...they actually found pink fucking tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by: Autumnswitch
> 
> Thank you for supporting my insane love for these two! <3

It was one of of the rare mornings that Eggsy woke before his husband. He turned to see Merlin still asleep. Eggsy leaned in to place a soft kiss to his lips before sliding out of bed. He made his way to the en suite to relieve himself.

Deciding on a run, he dressed in a pair of his old trackies and a t-shirt. It would be a warm morning. Once he was dressed appropriately, he went to find JB. It was time to take him out to the garden to do his business. He passed the nursery on his way to their living area and fought the urge to open the door.

Merlin had banned him from the room, wanting to surprise him with the perfect nursery for their daughter. They were keeping the name a secret until she was born. Touching the door knob once, he decided it wise not to enter. He stood there a moment shaking his head. He walked into the living area where JB laid on his doggie bed.

The pug toddled around the yard a bit before finding a proper spot.

Eggsy inhaled the warm August air, smiling to himself. He let his mind wander to all of the changes that were going to happen soon. They had decided Eggsy would take the first paternity leave while Merlin continued work.

Once JB trotted back to the french doors, Eggsy let him in. He filled his food and water bowls before he left to take his run. He usually ran everyday. Placing his phone in his pocket with his ear buds in place for music, he stepped out their front door.

Eggsy stretched his legs before setting out into a slow jog; the familiar ache of running warmed his muscles. He passed by their neighbors homes; once off of their street, he broke out into a full run.

He thought how their daughter would be here anywhere from 2-4 weeks.

Sarah had grown with their daughter inside of her. The look of a baby growing in a woman’s body was beautiful. It was something Eggsy and Merlin could appreciate together.

Eggsy would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t nervous. This would be a huge change for them; having only been married for just under a year they were bringing another life into their small family. He hoped he’d do right by her. Not having a proper father most of his life, he was afraid he’d fail her.

Merlin had reassured him on more than one occasion he’d be just fine. His husband always saw the best in him.

Eggsy continued his run, passing by the gated homes that were a few kilometers from his own home. He took the familiar route that would bring him around to the back of his street and up to his house. The run in total was just over 8 kilometers; not the longest he was used to running, but it was a good way to keep his stamina up.

It was a lazy Saturday in early August. Most people, it seemed, weren’t ready to start their day. As Eggsy rounded the corner to their street, however, he saw the Peterson’s kids were out playing. He smiled as he passed their home, waving at Jim. He was a nice man, and his wife, Lori, was wonderful. Their kids were cute too.

Eggsy and Merlin had told them about the awaited arrival of their daughter.

Lori had offered up babysitting if they needed it; she was a stay at home mother. They thanked her of course, but politely declined. They were hoping they wouldn’t need a babysitter often. If the need did arise, the task of childcare would fall upon the Kingsman. They were the only ones Merlin entrusted to keep their daughter safe.

Eggsy ran up the drive to their home, slowing down to catch his breath. He saw the front door open; Merlin must be awake now. He walked into their home and was welcomed by the smell of bacon sizzling and coffee brewing.

Eggsy inhaled deeply, feeling his stomach rumble. He walked into the kitchen to find Merlin still in pajama bottoms without a shirt on.

Eggsy approached him from behind, wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Ye are up early, Leannan,” Merlin said as he flipped a pancake.

“I know.”

Merlin turned to face him, “Couldn’t sleep?”

Eggsy ran his hands up and down Merlin’s back, looking up at him. He pressed a kiss to his waiting lips.

“Was just ready to get up.” He shrugged.

Merlin smiled down at him and placed another kiss to his lips, grabbing a fist full of his hair that was damp from sweat.

“I’ll feed ye and then we can shower, how’s that?”

Eggsy smiled, “Sounds good to me, babe.”

Merlin turned back to continue cooking.

Eggsy went to the coffee pot to pour himself and Merlin a cup. He put cream and sugar in his while Merlin liked his black. Handing the cup off to Merlin, he walked out to the dining area to sit in one of the chairs.

Merlin walked in with two plates of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Placing his where he’d sit, he gave Eggsy his plate. He took his seat and began to tuck in.

“We got everything for today?” Eggsy asked between a mouthful of eggs.

Merlin thought about it, mentally checking off everything they’d need and what everyone was bringing.

“I think we covered it all. Besides, yer mum is bringing some supplies with Roxy.”

Eggsy nodded his head while chewing on his food.

They finished eating and placed their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, not wanting to wash them right away. They’d have enough dishes to do later tonight.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand to pull him towards their room. As they passed the nursery, Eggsy stopped to look at the door.

“No,” was all Merlin said.

Eggsy turned to look at him, “But--”

Merlin yanked him further down the hall to their room.

“Nae Eggsy, it is a surprise.”

Eggsy whined a little in protest then yelped when Merlin lifted him over his shoulder. He laughed breathlessly.

“Oi, put me down! I won’t go in there!” Eggsy was smacking his husband’s arse as he carried him into their en suite.

Merlin laughed. “Aye lad, ye can’t be trusted. Ye are a nosy little prat.”

Eggsy struggled against the grip Merlin had on his legs. It was no use in fighting him; he was strong.

Merlin turned the water on and placed Eggsy down. He looked down at him amused as Eggsy’s face was flushed. Eggsy was pouting slightly. He looked cute. Merlin kissed his lips.

Eggsy returned the kiss, his irritation melting away.

Merlin began to undress Eggsy in front of him. He pulled his own pajama bottoms down, climbing into the shower once naked. He pulled Eggsy with him.

They showered together placing soft kisses to each others bodies.

************************************  
It was 12 noon and the doorbell rang. Eggsy got off of the couch to see his mum, Daisy and Roxy standing on the other side of the screen door. He opened it, letting all three girls pile in.

“Could have just came in,” he said to the three, hugging his mum.

Michelle returned the hug, smiling at her son. “I know. Come help us with the supplies in the car.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and made his way outside to grab various bags and boxes from Roxy’s vehicle.

“How much shit you guys buy?” He huffed carrying a heavy box.

Roxy narrowed her eyes at him. “Enough, now stop complaining and go get more supplies.”

Eggsy just shook his head at his bossy friend. He was out to fetch more boxes when he saw Harry and Percival’s car pull up. Did Roxy call in the calvary for this? Waving at his two friends, he grabbed a box and walked back into the house.

Merlin came around the corner from the nursery, he took the box out of Eggsy’s arms to carry towards the now cackling women.

“Did ye bring enough? It’s just a baby shower,” Merlin said setting the box down.

Roxy and Michelle both turned to look at Merlin with pure shock on their faces.

Merlin slunk a little, backing away at their expressions.

Michelle walked forward staring him down. “It is for your daughter, my granddaughter. There can never be enough.”

Eggsy kept his distance, looking at them with raised eyebrows. He wasn’t saving his husband from this one.

“Ye traitor,” he heard Merlin say as he walked out of the door to get more of the supplies the women had brought.

Sarah came up the drive carrying a package wrapped in pink paper. Smiling at Eggsy as she approached him, she handed the package to his waiting arms.

Eggsy frowned. “You didn’t have to bring anything. You are giving us our daughter; that’s the greatest gift.”

Sarah smiled. “The little princess deserves to be spoiled.”

Eggsy chuckled; the truth in that statement was scary. Their daughter would be spoiled.

Harry and Percival walked up with arms full of food, nodding their heads and greeting them as they passed.

“I’m going to see if Michelle and Roxy need help,” she said and walked up the drive to their home.

Eggsy just shook his head at the insanity that was going to be their baby shower today. The Kingsman agents were invited with their families. They had wanted a small intimate baby shower, but that was quickly squashed once Roxy and his mum started to plan it. They had even included Harry and Percy in the planning. Which could have contributed to the massive amounts of decorations.

 

 

Merlin looked around at his home and thought a baby shop might have exploded in it. There were people all over and the decorations made it look like someone tossed up pepto bismol. Roxy, Michelle, Harry and Percival were to blame for the overly pink everything. They even made pink lemonade, pink biscuits, pink tea...they actually found pink fucking tea.

Eggsy approached Merlin and placed his arms around his waist. He rested his head against Merlin’s shoulder.

“It’s so pink,” was all Merlin said.

Eggsy laughed and kissed his husband. “Yeah, a girl, pink? Kind of the whole theme, innit?”

“I suppose.”

“Aw, Hamish. It’s only for one day. The girls said they’d help us clean.” Eggsy poked Merlin’s nose before letting go of him to mingle.

Merlin pursed his lips and walked to go find Harry. He found him out on the patio with a pink boa around his neck.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “Really? A pink boa? Charming Harry.”

Harry looked up from his seat smiling. “Practicing wearing all this girly stuff. My niece will want to play with her favorite Uncle.”

Percival was passing his husband when he heard him say that. He smacked the back of Harry's head as he passed and kept walking.

Merlin shook his head. “Aye, ye may be in competition it seems.”

Harry just grimaced, rubbing his head.

*****************************************

The shower had turned out to be a success. They had more baby clothes, nappies, bottles, dummies, bibs, wipes, and books than they knew what to do with.

Harry and Percival had bought a pram that Eggsy had been eyeing. Roxy and Ted got a set of baby monitors that they knew Merlin would appreciate. Both gifts were enhanced by R&D at Kingsman.

The girls stayed behind to help them clean as promised.

When all was done Merlin and Eggsy sat in the living area surrounded by baby supplies.

Merlin shifted from his embrace with Eggsy. Grabbing his hand, Merlin pulled them both off of the couch.

Eggsy looked up at him in surprise.

Merlin didn’t say anything as he lead them to the nursery.

“Close ye eyes,” he instructed Eggsy, and his husband did as he was told.

He positioned the younger man where he wanted him so Eggsy would get the full effect of the room.

“Okay.” Merlin finally gave Eggsy permission to look.

Eggsy cracked his eyes open and lost his breath. It was perfect for a little lady: the curtains a soft pink, walls a soft cream, picture frames adorned the wall above the crib. The crib was white, but the room was decorated in soft pinks and blues. There was a chair with an ottoman in front of the bay window and a changing table on the other side of the room.

He walked into the room to the crib to touch the soft fabric of the bedding. He turned to Merlin, his eyes wet. His husband had the room decorated the way Eggsy had envisioned. They had been looking through baby catalogs and came across a nursery decorated exactly like this was. He had expressed to Merlin how much he loved it; of course the bastard would do exactly what he wanted.

Merlin walked up to Eggsy and took his face in his hands. He caressed his cheek, softly wiping the tears away.

“Ye like it?” he asked.

Eggsy took in a deep breath, “I fucking love it.”

Merlin pulled him in close, pressing his lips against his husband’s.

Eggsy placed his arms around Merlin’s neck, pressing himself against his body. He was so happy he didn’t know how to put it into words. Their little girl would want for nothing. Merlin would be the best father she would have. He wouldn’t voice that aloud as his husband would assure him she’d have two great fathers.

He left the words unsaid as they made their way to the bedroom, kissing each other as they went down the hall. Forgetting about the pile of baby supplies in their living area, Merlin kicked their bedroom door closed to have his way with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the nursery :) <3
> 
>  
> 
> http://schunkit.com/a/2018/01/dainty-and-sweet-baby-girl-nursery-inspiration-outstanding-room-ideas-image-inspirations-bedroom-paint-colors-pictures-pink-wall-decor-wallpaper-border-for-themes-diy-decorations-m.jpg


	10. August 20th, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to my awesome Beta Autumnswitch

It was August 20th, 2021 at 2 in the morning. Two phones could be heard going off.

Merlin jolted out of sleep. Looking at his phone in the dark, he saw the call was from Sarah.

“Hello?” He answered voice rough from sleep. 

“Hamish, I just wanted to let you know I am headed to the hospital. Been having contractions for the last hour, about 5 minutes apart now,” she said a little breathlessly.

Merlin smacked Eggsy’s exposed back causing his husband to groan into is pillow. He got out of the bed quickly, still on the phone with Sarah.

“We will meet ye there,” he said pulling on a pair of trousers.

“Alright, see you there,” she said and they hung up. 

Merlin was trying to button the trousers he had grabbed, but they wouldn’t meet. He was beginning to think they had either shrunk in the wash or he was gaining weight.

Eggsy sat up with a frown on his face, his hair sticking up in all different directions. He turned on the bedside lamp; light flooded the room.

“Why do you have my pants on?” he asked Merlin.

Merlin looked down at the trousers he was trying to put on and rolled his eyes. He smacked his palm against his forehead.

“Christ,” he grumbled pulling the trousers off.

Eggsy yawned, “Wot are you doing?”

Merlin gave his husband an exasperated look.

“Eggsy, get up. Sarah is in labor ye tit.” Merlin threw a shirt and pants at his husband.

Eggsy stared at the clothes for a second while his brain caught up to what Merlin had just said. He jumped out of the bed franticly dressing.

 

They were running around the house making sure they had the baby bag that was full of clothes, nappies, formula, bottles and anything else their daughter may need to come home.

Merlin had the car seat in hand. Cursing to himself, he went out to their car to install it. Why had they waited instead of getting it done when they bought it?

Eggsy double, triple checked the baby bag. He was making sure everything was there. He’d have to make phone calls and texts to everyone letting them know. His mother would skin him if she wasn’t able to go see the baby.

Eggsy made sure to bring the breast pump as Sarah had offered to provide breastmilk for their daughter. They had read that any amount of breastmilk would be beneficial to their baby and were over the moon at Sarah’s offer to provide some for their daughter’s first few months. He made sure to pack the bulletproof baby blanket that was a gift from R&D.

Merlin came rushing back into the house after fighting with the car seat. He walked up to Eggsy who was checking the baby bag for the 10th time. Placing a soothing hand on Eggsy's back, Merlin laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I think we got it covered, leannan.”

Eggsy looked up at him with wide eyes, “I just wanted to make sure we didn’t forget anything.”

Merlin smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, hoping to ease some of the worry on his husbands face. He looked at him and saw it seemed to have worked.

“Let’s go; she is on her way.” Merlin said grabbing Eggsy’s arm.

Eggsy loaded the baby and breast pump bag into the back of their car. Climbing into the passenger seat, he buckled himself in.

Merlin placed his seat belt on as well, then turned the car on. Placing the car in reverse, he backed out of their drive and made for The Royal Marsden Hospital.

 

 

Merlin dropped Eggsy at the Hospital’s entrance while he parked the car.

Eggsy walked up to the reception desk with the baby bag slung over his shoulder.

A woman in her early 20’s looked up at him and smiled.

“May I help you?” she asked in a sweet voice.

Eggsy smiled, “Yes, uh, my husband and I have a surrogate. She went into labor. Her name is Sarah Andrews.”

The woman typed into her keyboard.

“Yes she just checked in 20 minutes ago, looks like she is still being triaged on the maternity floor,” she said.

“If you take those yellow elevators to the 3rd floor you’ll be on the maternity unit. Just tell them what you told me and they can direct you once she is in a room.” She smiled kindly at him.

“Okay thank you,” he said as Merlin approached him from behind.

“Where do we go?” Merlin asked placing his hand to the small of Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy began to walk towards the elevators, “We take these to the 3rd floor. Guess she is still being triaged.” He pressed the arrow to go up.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in. Eggsy pressed the button for the third floor. When the doors didn’t shut right away, Eggsy pushed at the ‘3’ again. And again. Merlin stopped him from trying a fourth time. After a moment that felt much longer than it was, the elevator began to move.

Eggsy took Merlin’s hand, locking their fingers together. He felt his husband rub his thumb soothingly over the back of his hand.

So much was going through his head. He wondered how long it would take, if everything would be okay, if their daughter would be okay. He felt the anxiety suffocate him.

This was it; it was real. Next time they’d be going home would be with their hearts in the back seat.

Merlin kissed his cheek. “Everything will be fine.”

Merlin knew him inside and out. Eggsy didn’t even have to voice his fears for his husband to know how he was feeling.

The elevator pinged signaling they had reached the third floor. Stepping out of the elevator together, hands still locked, they approached the reception desk to the floor.

They were greeted by a woman who was dressed in hospital scrubs.

“How may I help you?” she asked smiling at them both.

Merlin stepped forward a little. “We are here for Sarah Andrews. She is our surrogate and went into labor.”

She smiled knowingly and typed the name into the computer that was in front of her. She scanned the screen and found what she was looking for.

Looking up at them she said, “Looks like they are still triaging her. If you take a seat over there we will call you back once she is in a room.” She pointed to an area that had a few chairs.

Merlin and Eggsy walked over and sat side by side.

Eggsy’s leg was bouncing as it usually did when he was anxious. He looked in the baby bag again, making sure everything was there. He felt Merlin’s hand on his wrist.

“Eggsy, stop. We have everything. Ye will go mad looking it over again,” he said, gently removing the bag from his husband’s lap.

Eggsy bit his lip nervously and folded his hands on his lap; he continued to bounce his leg. He glanced at his watch, it read 2:35 am. Trying to keep his mind busy, he decided to pick up a magazine and comb through it.

Merlin was reading the book he had brought; it was about parenting and newborns, of course. He glanced to see Eggsy worrying his lip while he tried to read the magazine in hand. Merlin knew Eggsy was nervous. To be fair, he was nervous as well. In his life he hadn’t had much experience with babies or kids for that matter.

Daisy was one of the few children he had been exposed to. A few of their agents at Kingsman had kids. He had met Tristan’s four boys a few times but never had close interaction with them.

Merlin knew Eggsy was afraid he’d be a bad father, but he’d be better suited than himself. Eggsy had the experience of babies and young children. Merlin was eternally grateful his husband wanted to take his paternity leave first. Merlin was afraid he’d cock up their newborn daughter the first day she was home.

Thirty minutes had passed by when a nurse came through a set of double doors. She spoke with the receptionist who pointed to Eggsy and Merlin.

Approaching them with a smile, the nurse came to stand in front of them. “You two must be the McPhearsons. Sarah is in a room now. If you follow me, I’ll take you there.” 

Merlin nodded his head and stood up. He grabbed the baby bag and Eggsy’s hand. They both followed the nurse through the double doors.

She lead them through the halls of the maternity ward. 

Eggsy could hear a faint cry from a baby. Looking around, he noticed the walls had pictures of mothers and their babies. He felt a little overwhelmed by it all. Feeling his breathing quicken as they approached Sarah’s room, he turned to look up at Merlin.

Merlin smiled down at Eggsy when he noticed the panicked expression on his face. His hand rubbed circles against Eggsy’s back as they walked into Sarah’s room.

Sarah was standing with her hands braced on the bed leaning forward. Her gown was open slightly in the back; she was breathing heavily. An IV stuck out of her right arm, a blood pressure cuff encircled her left arm. She looked up when she saw them enter, and despite all that was going on, she smiled at them.

“What can we do?” Merlin asked placing the baby bag in a corner.

Sarah stood up straighter, “Just be here. I’m 5 centimeters dilated. Tends to go quicker when you’ve had multiple births.”

Eggsy sat in a corner unsure of what to do with himself. His husband had immersed himself into the whole thing, rubbing Sarah’s back soothingly as she bent over the bed with another contraction. He watched them both for a moment and took it all in.

Merlin looked up to see Eggsy sitting there staring at them both. Eggsy looked scared, but there was a small smile on his lips. Merlin smiled back at him when Eggsy brought his eyes to his. He heard Sarah breath in sharply as another contraction came through.

Sarah stood up straight and began to walk around the limited space due to the IV and blood pressure cuff attached to her body. She idly rubbed her stomach with one hand and the other on the small of her back.

“Forgot how much this hurts,” she said looking at Eggsy.

Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up, “Wot no pain killers? You doing this natural?”

Sarah nodded her head, face scrunching up in pain.

Eggsy wanted to laugh because that was just nuts. He couldn’t imagine pushing a human out of that small space without anything to take the edge off. He looked at her with eternal gratitude; she was going to bring their daughter into the world, nothing for pain. She was a true hero.

 

 

There was nothing Eggsy or Merlin could do to ease Sarah’s pain while she labored through the contractions. Still they found ways to be useful. They sat there offering comforting words, a cool cloth for her forehead, and walked with her when she felt the need to move. 

It was 5:36 in the morning they were all exhausted from not having more than 3 hours of sleep.

Sarah was clearly exhausted for other reasons. She was lying in the hospital bed, gripping at the sidebar. 

Eggsy was massaging her back as that’s where most of her labor pains were. He had decided to become more involved in her comfort over the night. Finally the shock was ebbing away; it was now replaced with yearning to meet his daughter.

Sarah’s nurse, Jenny, entered the room to examine her and check to see if she had dilated further.

Eggsy and Merlin stepped out of the room while this was done. Not that they wouldn’t be there for the birth. They had spoken to Sarah about it two weeks prior; she was completely comfortable with them there.

Eggsy breathed out heavily, “Jesus, that’s a process.”

“Aye it is, bringing a bairn into the world is hard work.” Merlin said wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. They were standing against the wall, waiting for the nurse to come out. 

Eggsy leaned into Merlin’s side and closed his eyes briefly.

Jenny came out and almost passed them without saying anything; she stopped mid step and turned to them.

“So sorry, you can go back in. I’m getting the Doctor. She’s ready to push,” she said before walking away briskly.

The two men were all left feet trying to scramble back into the room. They each flanked a side of the hospital bed.

Sarah chuckled at them. “You two almost fell right into the room.”

Eggsy looked at her and wondered how she could be joking when she was in so much pain. It wasn’t her first birth, clearly; she seemed at ease.

“Do ye need me to hold yer hand or…?” Merlin trailed off not finishing his question.

Sarah shrugged. “Once they get in here they may have the both of you hold a leg.”

Eggsy’s eyes went wide; he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to see what was about to happen. He had watched some videos with Merlin to prepare themselves for what it could look like. To be honest, he was sure videos would be nothing compared to seeing it first hand.

Tristan had told him that, but he also said it was the most beautiful thing. 

The whole medical team had swarmed the small space of the room. There were several nurses and the Doctor present. She was barking out orders that Eggsy didn’t understand.

“Now, gentlemen, if you’d each take a leg and hold it bent at the knee,” the doctor instructed.

Merlin and Eggsy followed her orders; she nodded her head when they obliged.

“Push each leg close to Sarah’s body; this will help while she pushes,” she said.

They both did as they were told.

Eggsy tuned out what the Doctor was saying after that; she was now directly speaking to Sarah, who was nodding her head. 

Merlin stared at Eggsy who had a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. His heart squeezed at the sight of the man before him. He looked down at Sarah who was waiting for the next contraction to roll through. They were going to have her push during each contraction.

“Okay, on three, one...two...three, push,” the doctor said.

Sarah bared down, gritting her teeth, not making a noise. She just stared forward, concentration etching her face.

Eggsy looked to see a head begin to poke out, only for it to be gone just as quickly once Sarah relaxed. He looked to Merlin who was staring as well, wonder and shock on his face. 

They counted again; the contractions were close together now, and becoming even closer.

Sarah had been pushing for 30 minutes when finally progress was being made. The baby’s head was crowning and no longer got sucked back into the birth canal once Sarah relaxed. The Doctor massaged Sarah’s opening to prevent tearing.

“Okay Sarah, you’re doing great. I think one more hard push and she’ll be here,” the doctor said.

Sarah nodded her head, hair damp with sweat; she was panting.

“On three, one...two...three.”

Eggsy and Merlin watched as their daughter slowly emerged. Her head came first, then her shoulders. The Doctor was gently pulling as Sarah pushed. Finally, her whole body was out and a loud cry could be heard.

The Doctor held her up, “It’s a girl!”

Aila Grace Unwin-McPhearson was born on August 20th, 2021 at 6:13 in the morning. She was beautiful: a shock of dark hair on her head, rosy cheeks, and a small button nose. She proved she had a set of lungs as she screamed at her introduction into the world.

Eggsy was crying, though he hadn’t realized it until he turned to look at Merlin who was crying as well. They watched as the Doctor cut the umbilical cord and passed her off to the nurse.

Sarah sagged into the bed smiling. “Good job boys.”

Eggsy laughed and kissed her forehead. “No, you did a good job. Thank you, oh my god.”

Merlin rubbed the hair that was sticking to her forehead from sweat out of the way. He looked over to where the medical team was weighing their daughter. Aila continued to cry on the table, clearly not pleased with being taken from her warm place. Merlin wanted to walk over and comfort her, but knew he’d be more trouble than help if he did.

“7lbs 10oz, 20 inches long,” a nurse called out while another documented it.

Another nurse beckoned Merlin and Eggsy to follow her. They reluctantly moved their feet, staring at their baby who was being worked over.

Stepping out into the hall with them, she closed the door behind her and turned.

“We have a room set up. It is important the infant has skin to skin contact with the parents. It is usually with the mother, but in this case it would be you two.” She began to walk, leading them to a room that was specially set up for situations like this. 

“I’ll be back with your daughter. Congratulations by the way.” She smiled and walked out of the room.

They just stood there for a second. As if being pulled together, they were quickly in eachothers arms.

Eggsy hid his face in the crook of Merlin’s left shoulder. They were making loud gulping sobs that were not at all attractive. They didn’t care; she was there. Aila was real and they were fathers now.

Merlin pulled back first to place a hard kiss to Eggsy’s lips, tasting the salt of his tears.

“We have a daughter,” Merlin said his voice thick.

Eggsy looked up at him smiling. “She’s beautiful. She has the dark hair you once had. I wished for that.”

Merlin rubbed his husband’s cheeks. “I love ye, Leannan. So fucking much.”

“I love you too.” Eggsy smiled up at him.

They were pulled out of their blissful embrace by a knock on the door; a nurse entered with their daughter in her arms. Aila was swathed in a pink blanket.

“Whoever wants to go first, remove your shirt,” she said looking to both men.

Merlin nudged Eggsy towards the rocking chair in the room.

Stumbling toward the chair in his eagerness, Eggsy began to pull off his shirt. His heart beat wildly against his chest. Thank God he was going to sit down for this. In mere moments he’d have his daughter in his arms for the first time.

The nurse approached him, unwrapping their daughter and placing her on his chest. She placed the offered blanket over her small body and without saying another word, she left.

Eggsy looked down at her tiny body on his. Her skin was surprisingly warm against his own. He placed a tender kiss to the top of her downy head. Holding his lips there for a moment, Eggsy closed his eyes and breathed her in. He didn’t open his eyes again until he heard Merlin sniffling.

“Aye, fatherhood is a good look on ye, Leannan.” Merlin dabbed his cheeks.

Eggsy smiled at him, rocking softly. Aila slept, her small cheek pressed against his chest. He held her close to him; he didn’t want to let go of her. All of his fears washed away as he looked at her. She was perfect.

His eyes filled with tears again as he watched her sleep.

“I love her so much,” he whispered.

Merlin grabbed a chair to place it beside Eggsy; he sat down, leaning over to caress Aila’s head.

“I love her too; she’s perfect. Our daughter is perfect.” Merlin said stifling a sob.

Aila stirred slightly, opening and closing her small mouth. She then opened her eyes.

Merlin smiled at her, reaching up with his hand he stroked her soft cheek with his finger.

“Hello my sweet Aila, we’ve been waiting for you,” he whispered to her.

Aila moved her head slightly at the sound, her eyes looking around the room but not seeing anything beyond her fathers’ faces.

Eggsy rubbed his thumb over her small back as he continued to rock with her. Aila’s eyes fluttered shut, her small mouth slightly open still.

Eggsy laid his head against the rocking chair, turning to face Merlin. His heart was so full of love for their daughter.

Eggsy sighed, “Come on babe, your turn.” He got up from where he sat and watched as Merlin removed his own shirt.

Merlin sat in the rocking chair and his husband placed Aila on his bare chest. She was soft and warm. Her little hands flexed against his skin. He kissed her soft cheek causing her lips to make a small ‘O’. He rocked with her, one hand on her back, the other under her small bum. She was so tiny.

He heard a snap; looking over, he saw Eggsy had taken a photo. Merlin scowled at his husband.

Eggsy gave him a sheepish grin and showed him the picture. “You two look so beautiful; just couldn’t help myself.”

Merlin smiled at him while he continued to rock with Aila.

Eggsy was staring at them both. His husband looked good with their baby. She was so small against his chest, but Eggsy knew there was no safer place than in Merlin’s arms.

Aila was snoring softly, her little cheek pressed against Merlin’s skin, a small fist close to her face.

Merlin looked over to see Eggsy gazing at him with tears in his eyes.

“We are daddies,” Eggsy said watching the two.

“Aye, that we are.” Merlin gazed at their daughter adoringly. “I’m your Da, Aila, and that’s your daddy. And we love ye very much.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Aila Grace Unwin-McPhearson wouldn’t have a worry in the world. No harm would come to her; her daddies would make sure of that.


	11. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Autumnswitch <3

The day they brought Aila home was trying; the night was worse.

Eggsy was sitting up in bed with the monitor in his hand watching Aila sleep. She had been asleep for almost 4 hours without making a peep. That worried him, as the doctor told them a newborn eats every 2-3 hours.The kingsman designed crib came with oxygen level and heart rate monitors that were supposed to alleviate some of that anxiety. It wasn’t working. Not trusting the technology entirely and terrified something would happen, Eggsy wouldn’t take his eyes off of her not even for a second.

Merlin gave Eggsy a disapproving look when he tried to take the monitor into the bathroom with him. “You’ll nae be able to do a thing staring at that screen.” 

Eggsy made sure his watch and phone were synced to the device readings before he handed it over to Merlin.

Once he was finished Merlin reluctantly handed the monitor back to Eggsy. 

Between the worry and the feedings and the crying, neither Eggsy or Merlin slept a wink.

Harry had granted Merlin a week off to adjust to the new addition to his family. Merlin was grateful for the opportunity to spend time with his daughter. He was hoping to bond with Aila and help Eggsy find a routine; he had not anticipated how difficult life with a newborn could be.

Nevertheless, Merlin knew Harry couldn’t run Kingsman down their quartermaster and an agent for long. Merlin didn’t feel it was right to mention the struggles of home, not even to his oldest friend.

 

Eggsy and Merlin were sleeping in bed when a cry could be heard through the monitor that sat on the bedside table.

Eggsy groaned, rolling over to climb out of bed, when he felt a strong hand stopping him. He popped his head up to see his husband getting out of bed.

“I’ll get her,” Merlin said walking towards their bedroom door.

Eggsy was too tired to argue with him; he had gotten up with Aila twice already in the night. Their daughter didn’t seem to understand the difference between night and day. He sank back into bed hoping to find sleep again.

Merlin walked into the nursery, Aila’s cries getting louder. He peered over the crib looking down at her. Gently placing one hand under her head, the other under her back, he lifted her out of the crib and cradled her close to his chest.

“Are ye hungry? I know Daddy fed ye two hours ago.” He said, lightly bouncing to calm her. 

Aila began to quiet from the movement of her father walking with her to the kitchen. 

Sarah made it a point to stop by at least once a week, she was supplying a fair amount of breastmilk for Aila. Merlin and Eggsy enjoyed having her over to bond with Aila, insisting she be called Aunt Sarah.

Merlin looked down at his daughter who was now staring at him; she had the same hazel eyes that adorned his face. He kissed her small nose softly as he waited for the milk to warm. 

He glanced at the clock; it read 4:45 in the morning. 

Rocking his hips side to side, he figured he wouldn’t be going back to sleep. He checked to make sure the bottle was of appropriate temperature. Once satisfied, he placed the bottle to Aila’s lips. 

She took the nipple in her small mouth and began sucking as if she hadn’t just eaten two hours prior.

Merlin watched as she ate her bottle; she was looking up at him. It was still surreal to him that Aila was really there. The love he had for their daughter was unlike any other Merlin had known. Even with all of the sleep he had lost since she arrived, he could not be happier. He knew Eggsy had tried to take most of the night feedings as Merlin was back at Kingsman. He didn’t feel it was fair that his husband sacrificed so much of his sleep to ensure Merlin got some. His husband wouldn’t let him argue the point, but Merlin never truly slept each time Eggsy got up with Aila. 

 

He walked back to the nursery with her and sat in the chair by the window. Aila made loud gulps, she had almost half of the milk gone. 

“Quite the appetite, my love.”

Merlin watched as her eyes started to close. Once she had finished, Merlin propped her over his shoulder to burp her. It didn’t take but a couple of pats on her back. He rubbed her back soothingly, standing up to place her in the crib. 

Merlin swathed her with the bulletproof blanket and placed her on the bedding. He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Sleep well. I love ye.” Merlin turned and was startled to see Eggsy standing against the door frame. His heart was pounding against his chest; oh the joys of being married to a spy.

Merlin moved towards him, reaching to place a hand to his cheek. He kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I told ye I had it,” Merlin said.

Eggsy smiled tiredly at him. “I know, couldn’t help but look at the two of you.”

“Come on, leannan. Let’s try to get back to sleep.” He placed an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and guided him back to their room. 

He climbed into bed pulling Eggsy close to his chest.

Eggsy grabbed the arm draped around him and hugged it tighter against his body. He felt Merlin place his cheek to his. Wrapped up like this and running on less than 4 hours of broken sleep a night, it was easy for Eggsy to drift to sleep.

******************************

 

Eggsy was sitting on the floor with Aila as she lay on her stomach. She lifted her little head to smile up at him; he felt his heart ache with love for her. 

It was nearing 2 months since the first time he had held her and she had already grown so much. Merlin said, according to the books he read, their little girl was progressing fast. 

Eggsy watched as Aila grabbed the plush giraffe in front of her and brought it to her mouth. The poor animal didn’t stand a chance against her drool.

Eggsy looked at Aila as she continued to chew on the plush toy. He’d miss her a great deal. They were going to have Harry and Percival watch her over the weekend as Merlin wanted to take Eggsy out for his birthday. 

Eggsy didn’t really care whether or not they did anything, he just wanted to sleep like the dead. He loved their daughter, but babies were so much work. He appreciated nights when Merlin would take over for bath time and allow Eggsy to shower off the baby spit up, drool, and breastmilk from himself. Still, as hard as fatherhood was, his paternity leave was going by too quickly; he’d miss his daughter once he was back at Kingsman. 

Aila made a loud squeal, scritching her little fingers into the carpet. 

Eggsy smiled down at her. There was a knock on their door. Taking Aila in his arms he stood up to see who had decided to stop by. 

Opening the door he saw his mum and sister.

“Hey,” Eggsy said letting them in. 

Michelle smiled, “Hi babe, forget we was coming?”

Eggsy frowned and smacked his forehead. “Oi, yes, sorry. Lost track of the days. Memory sucks now with little sleep.”

His mother had started to come on Wednesdays as it was one of her days off. When she stopped over he usually sat with her in the living area while she played with Aila. 

“It’s okay love, now I want that baby.” Michelle made grabby hands to Aila who was smiling at her grandmother.

Eggsy handed her over only for his daughter to be replaced by his sister in his arms. He placed a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head as they hugged. 

“Dais, you have to stop growing!” Her head was close to his collar bone now; she turned 9 last month.

Daisy stuck her tongue out at her brother. “Mummy says I’m growin’ too fast.”

“Well you are,” Michelle said walking into the living room with the baby. “And so is she. Oi these kids.”

Daisy spent her time telling Eggsy about her schooling and occasionally playing with her niece. She thought Aila was good fun for a few minutes, but got bored quickly as the baby didn’t interact much yet.

 

***************************************

Merlin had planned the best birthday gift Eggsy could have asked for. He drove them to a hotel in the city, anticipating a quiet night of room service and hopefully some alone time with his husband.

Eggsy sat in the passenger seat checking on Aila from his phone; they had multiple hidden cameras in the house. 

Merlin glanced over and frowned slightly. “Leannan, put yer phone away.”

Eggsy looked at him, blushing as he bit his bottom lip. Doing as he was told Eggsy put his phone in his pocket. They hadn’t been away from Aila since the day she was born. 

The longest Merlin had been away was 8 hours for work and he’d admitted that he was wracked with worry; Eggsy had to stop him from calling every half hour. A night away they’d be gone almost 24 hours; surely Merlin could understand his husband’s concern. 

Merlin was using his assistant more often since their daughter was born. He didn’t want to spend too much time away from her. It seemed within an 8 hour time frame she was already doing something new.

Thankfully Eggsy had his Kingsman glasses on when she decided to roll over for the first time; his husband had recorded it and sent it to him.

Merlin had spent 15 minutes locked in the loo crying that day. He blamed his red rimmed eyes on allergies. No one was convinced. 

They pulled up to the front of the hotel using the valet service to park. 

Merlin and Eggsy unloaded the car of the two bags they had brought; they then made their way into the hotel to the service desk. 

A man with white hair and skin too tan to be natural greeted them, smiling.

“How may I help you fine gentlemen this evening?” He asked.

Merlin stepped forward. “Check in for McPhearson, Hamish.” 

The man typed in the name given. Turning around, he grabbed two room keys from the counter behind him. 

He handed the keys to Merlin. “The honeymoon suite, room 233; if you just take those elevators to the second floor. Enjoy your stay.”

Merlin smiled at the man, nodding his head. He took Eggsy’s available hand in his.

They stepped into the elevator once the doors opened and pressed the button marked two.

Merlin stopped in front of room 233. Swiping the key card he opened the door. He heard Eggsy breath in sharply. 

“Damn guv, you went all out,” Eggsy said looking around the room.

Jesus, he was only 32, hardly worth having a honeymoon sweet. It wasn’t like he hit 50. The thought of how his husband would treat him when he actually hit a milestone birthday made him nervous. Merlin never did anything half arsed. 

Eggsy looked around at the front room. There was a kitchenette off of the small, but spacious, living area. A set of double doors was just past it; they must lead to the bedroom.

Merlin came up behind Eggsy, placing a kiss to his neck. “Ye haven’t called me ‘guv’ in awhile.”

Eggsy laughed. “Guess not. You like it, eh?”

Merlin smiled and gave his husband’s neck a nip. 

“Frisky old fuck aren’t you?” Eggsy turned to face Merlin.

Merlin took a fistfull of Eggsy’s hair, pulling softly; he placed a rough kiss to his lips biting at his bottom lip. He pulled back to look at Eggsy whose eyes were slits.

“Aye it’s been awhile, since Aila was born.” Merlin almost regretted bringing up their daughter as the expression on Eggsy’s face changed.

Eggsy instinctively reached for his phone only to be stopped by Merlin’s hand.

“You can’t tell me you aint worried, Hamish,” Eggsy said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course I am, but we need this. I was reading--” He was cut off by Eggsy.

“Oh sod off with those baby books, yeah? Like our daughter has followed any of them.” 

Aila was out to prove her Da wrong on everything he read. The little girl had advanced passed what the parenting books stated to expect month by month. 

Merlin nearly had a stroke when she decided to hold her head up on her own. She was three days old, it was only briefly. But still he thought she’d break her little neck.

Merlin placed his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “Leannan, I want this. I’m tired of having sad wanks in the shower.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at Merlin. He took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled out of his mouth.

“I don’t even wank…” Eggsy admitted sullenly.

It was true, he had been too tired to even think about that. He loved Aila, but he wondered why he decided to take the first paternity leave. 

Merlin placed his hands softly on Eggsy’s face, stroking his cheeks gently. “Aye, who would have thought fatherhood would be hard?” He bent to give him a soft kiss.

Eggsy pulled back flexing his shoulders uncomfortably.

“Sore?” Merlin began to rub Eggsy’s shoulders.

Eggsy grimaced. “Yeah, been sleeping like shite. Aila doesn’t make it easy to be comfortable and hold her.”

“Come on, I’ll give ye a massage.” Merlin took his husband’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Merlin started unbuttoning Eggsy’s linen shirt, sliding it off of his body. 

“Go on the bed.” Merlin nudged Eggsy.

Eggsy clumsily removed his pants before lying on top of the bed. It was so soft, he thought he might fall asleep right then. The other side of the mattress sunk with the weight of Merlin climbing in. Eggsy laid there with his eyes closed. He moaned softly when Merlin placed his hands on his back massaging all of his muscles. 

Merlin started kneading his husband’s shoulders, working his way down his back. He had every intention to massage all the way down to his arse. Hoping to coax Eggsy into having some fun. He was at the small of his husband’s back when he heard Eggsy snoring softly.

Merlin halted his sensual massage looking to see Eggsy’s face smashed against the pillow, mouth ajar. He knew his husband was tired; Aila still wasn’t sleeping longer than 3 hour stretches during the night. He had taken some of the night feedings, but Eggsy would get up anyway. 

Merlin sighed to himself, gently rubbing Eggsy’s back. He placed a kiss to his cheek and slid off of the bed. He went to his bag where he had packed his tablet in. Settling in next to Eggsy’s sleeping form, he turned the tablet on. 

 

Meanwhile 

Percival had successfully bathed the two month old baby. She was swathed in her bath towel in his arms. He walked into her nursery and placed her on the changing table. Her fathers were very specific as to how bath time and bedtime worked. He shook his head as he nappied his niece. 

Eggsy insisted she needed to be sung to sleep. He had told the men that she liked ‘You’re My Sunshine’ best. 

Percival couldn’t carry a note to save his arse. 

Harry could sing decent, but it was nothing compared to Eggsy’s voice. 

Thank god Eggsy had recorded himself singing so that she’d sleep. 

Percival found his mind wandering to what it would be like if he and Harry did this. Went through the process of surrogacy or even adopted. He halted his hands on the last button of Aila’s sleeper. What the hell? He was the one who didn’t want kids. Well, Harry wasn’t exactly warm to the idea of a child either.

Percival hoped that Harry would consider the idea of a child at some point. The little girl on the changing table in front of him was drastically changing his outlook on kids. He wanted to be happy like Merlin and Eggsy. He was happy with Harry, but they were missing something. He’d have to bring it up at some point.

“What are you doing to Uncle Michael?” 

Aila only waved her hands and kicked her feet in response. 

Harry emerged into the room with a freshly made bottle; he extended his arms for the baby. His husband handed her over without any argument.

Percival took his phone out to play the recording of Eggsy singing. Hitting play, he dimmed the lights in the room as his husband sat with the baby feeding her. He stood in the doorway a moment to watch them. A warm feeling started to spread through him; he wasn’t sure where these feelings came from. Shaking his head, he walked out to the living area.

He sat on the couch with JB at his feet. In the 15 years he had been married to Harry, he hadn’t thought once about a child. Now one of his oldest friends has a baby and BAM, a yearning he couldn’t describe began to enfold his stomach.

Harry came from the room 20 minutes later, closing the door softly. He walked into the living area and sat leaning into Percival’s offered embrace. 

“She’s wonderful,” Percival said

Harry hummed. He couldn’t disagree with that. They sat like that for a moment. 

Harry shot up straight and turned toward a shocked Percival; his smile was wicked.

“We should get a quick shag in. Those two are probably watching. Let’s disable the feed.” Harry said seductively and Percival raised his eyebrows.

Leaning forward towards Harry, “You want to live right? You know we’d be skinned alive and neither of them would feel bad about it. Harry Hart, I’m shocked you’d think of such a thing.”

Harry pouted slightly and thoroughly thought about it. His husband was right of course. He knew Eggsy was nervous when they left, the boy nearing tears at saying goodbye. Merlin wasn’t much better, just barely holding it together. 

“No you’re right. Promise I’ll behave,” Harry said leaning back against Percival again.

Percival sighed, “Don’t be a twat.”

 

Back at the hotel

 

Merlin was sitting watching the feed for 3 hours, but he would nae admit it to his husband who still snored softly beside him. Harry and Percival had done a good job; Aila seemed content. Merlin wished he could be there. 

Glancing at the clock Merlin decided he should try to sleep as well. Aila had been asleep for an hour. 

“Sweet dreams, my love.” He said placing a kiss to the tablet screen.

Eggsy stirred. “Knew you was gonna miss ‘er too,” he said sleepily.

Merlin turned the tablet off, setting it on the table. He turned to pull Eggsy into his arms.

“Goodnight, Leannan,” he whispered into Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy yawned, snuggling his back closer to Merlin’s chest. “‘Night Hamish, love you.”

“Aye, love you too.”

 

Before heading home Merlin drove them to a cafe for some coffee and breakfast. They sat in a corner near the front window.

Merlin sipped at his coffee watching Eggsy cut into a blueberry muffin. “I wanted last night to go differently.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Felt good to sleep. Swear I haven’t slept that long since coming back from that mission in China.”

“Ye look rested,” Merlin observed.

Eggsy smiled. “Feel good, Hamish. But I’m anxious to see Aila.”

“Aye me too, Leannan.”

 

Harry was on the floor with Aila who was making squeals of happiness as she pulled at his hair.

Percival was sitting on the couch smiling at the two; he looked up when he heard the two men enter their home.

Harry tilted his head to see them entering the house. “Look, Aila. Your Da and Daddy are home.”

Aila continued to pull at her Uncle’s hair until Eggsy came into view. She dropped her small hands to smile widely up at him; it was a big gummy smile.

Eggsy’s heart melted at the sight of her. He bent down to lift her up; she waved her little hands and grabbed his nose.

“I missed you too,” Eggsy said kissing her soft cheek.

Merlin walked in soon after. Placing a hand on Eggsy’s back, he dropped his face close to Aila’s. She grabbed his nose as well with her free hand. He took her small hand kissing it. 

“How was my lass?” He said to her.

Harry stood up. “Perfect little angel she is. Slept six hours straight. I got up after about three just to check on her.”

Eggsy bowed his head forward slightly, whining. “You sleep for your Uncles, but not your Daddy?”

Merlin chuckled and abruptly stopped when Eggsy glared at him. Their daughter didn’t sleep longer than three hours for them.

Percival walked over, “Did you two have a good time?”

Merlin smiled softly. “Aye my husband fell asleep while I massaged his back; I shamefully watched three hours of the live feed here in the house. Missed my wee lass.”

Harry and Percival laughed at them both.

“Well, we will do this again; she is a joy,” Percival said gently pulling Harry with him towards the door. They made a quick departure to give the family alone time. 

Merlin and Eggsy continued to place kisses to their daughters face. They both had missed her even though it was just one night. The little family made their way into the living area, both men cooing over their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	12. Home

Aila was nearing the end of her fifth month of life and progressing quickly. Merlin had watched as their little girl practiced sitting on her own. She sometimes flopped to one side, but she could support herself for the most part.

Merlin was beginning to believe these parenting books didn’t apply to all children. Either that or Aila was an advanced baby; his husband would rather believe she was just talented. When Aila wanted either of them she would lift her little arms reaching for them. The first time she reached for Merlin his heart constricted. He didn’t want his paternity leave to end.

Sarah was over dropping off more breastmilk and to visit with Aila and Merlin.

Sarah was holding Aila in her lap. “How are things?”

Merlin placed two cups of tea on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. “Good, we finally have it to where she sleeps 8 hours a night.”

Aila smiled up at her father and waved her little hands.

Merlin smiled back and rubbed her soft cheek with his thumb; she squealed happily in response.

“She favors you, has your eyes and dark hair.” Sarah commented bouncing Aila.

“Aye, she does just that. Our next babe will probably favor Eggsy. Seems my genes are stronger than the donor eggs.”

“You want one when she is two? Or are you going to play it by ear.” She asked.

Merlin pursed his lips pondering that for a moment. “Pretty certain Eggsy still wants to go with once she’s two. That way they are closer together, but not too close.”

Aila enjoyed Sarah’s company. Merlin hadn’t noticed anyone that their daughter didn’t enjoy; she was a happy baby.

“You know, no other parents I have done this for wanted me so involved.” Sarah commented.

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “We couldn’t imagine ye not in Aila’s life in some way, without ye she wouldn’t be here.”

Sarah smiled at him. “You and your husband are really special people. Aila and her future sibling are lucky to have you two.”

“Aye we appreciate that.”

************************************************

Merlin had been called back to Kingsman for a day as there was a high risk mission that Author only entrusted him with. Eggsy was granted the time off to stay with Aila while their quartermaster carried out the mission successfully.

Eggsy had just gotten Aila to sleep, she had been teething the last few weeks. She had just started to sleep 8-10 hours a night only for that to stop. Their little girl would wake in the night crying in pain, her little gums sore. It broke their hearts, baby motrin only worked for so long. Aila would wake in the night after 5-6 hours of sleep. They tried teething rings, cool washcloths, and the amber teething necklaces. Nothing was working for their little girl as her gums began to bud from the teeth beneath them.

Merlin had insisted he would be fine as it was his leave, but Eggsy wouldn’t allow him to do it on his own.

Sinking onto the couch Eggsy closed his eyes to attempt to find some sleep. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard banging on their front door. Sitting up quickly, he reached for the gun they kept in the drawer of the end table. More banging and a distressed Harry on the other side of the door.

Eggsy made his way to the door only for Aila to begin to cry as Harry continued to knock rudely on his door. He gritted his teeth in frustration, walking quicker to the door; he yanked it open.

Harry stood there eyes wide.

“Wot the fuck you goin on about banging on my door? I _just_ got Aila to sleep.” Eggsy glared at Harry.

Aila continued to cry, getting louder when her father didn’t get to her right away.

Eggsy cursed to himself, leaving the door open with Harry standing there. Returning the gun to its proper place, he walked into the nursery to see Aila sitting in her crib, eyes red, cheeks streaked with tears. At the sight of her father she reached her little arms up to him. He placed his hands under her arms, lifting her out. Eggsy held her close, kissing her cheeks.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. I know Uncle Harry woke you.” Feeling more irritated than he sounded, Eggsy walked into the living area where Harry stood.

Eggsy was in front of him. “You gonna tell me why you are here? Kind of need to try to get her to sleep. Hasn’t been sleeping lately.”

Harry shuffled his feet looking anywhere but at Eggsy, he wore a mask of terror on his face.

Eggsy looked at Harry with concern, but was becoming impatient as Aila was still whimpering in his arms. She was now gnawing on her fingers in an attempt to soothe her sore gums.

“Fuck bruv,” Eggsy said walking into the kitchen to grab a cold teething ring from the fridge; he handed it to Aila who placed it in her mouth.

He walked back out into the living area, adjusting his grasp on Aila. He set his Kingsman watch and shot Harry with a truth serum dart.

“Jesus Eggsy,” Harry complained grabbing the back of his neck.

Eggsy walked over to the couch and sat down with Aila on his lap. “So, why are you here?”

“You look like utter shite, don’t know if anyone has told you that. Merlin looks like the dead too. He fell asleep at the desk today,” Harry blurted out.

Eggsy raised his eyebrows bouncing Aila gently. “Sod off, Harry.”

“Michael wants a baby...or a child at the very least. He told me today. Said ever since we watched Aila he has wanted one. I’m scared. I’m too old. What if we are bad at it? I mean look at you and Merlin, you guys look like hell most days. Covered in baby spit up.” Harry rambled on unable to control what he said.

Eggsy resisted the urge to punch him, holding firmly to his daughter like she was a talisman. “Wot exactly can I do about Percy wanting a kid?”

Harry shrugged and ran his hands through his hair. “Talk him out of it? I mean, you eat, sleep, breathe baby. Your whole life revolves around Aila. No more fun nights out, no more quick shags, no more anything. Everything dies.”

“Wot makes you think everything dies? Aila has only added to our lives. Yeah so we don’t shag as often and most days are spent talking about her.” Eggsy shrugged looking at Aila, “I wouldn’t change a damn thing.”

Eggsy meant every word he said, the sleepless nights, less sex, everything was worth it just to see Aila happy and growing. The baby on his lap began to whine, twisting her body to lift her little hands, pulling on his shirt. She dropped the teething ring on the floor. JB walked over to sniff it. Eggsy lifted her so that she was closer to his chest.

“We are old, Eggsy.” Harry said quietly.

Eggsy frowned at his friend. “Wot? You think Hamish is much younger? Didn’t stop us.”

Harry inhaled deeply, “We could fail. Be horrible. Michael could decide he hates it and leave me.”

Ah, Eggsy thought to himself. Harry thought Percy would leave him once he realized how much you sacrifice once you have a child.

“Trust me, Harry. Unless you are completely heartless, you can’t turn your back on your kid,” Eggsy said placing a sweet kiss to Aila’s forehead. “Now, I really need to try to get Aila to sleep. It’ll screw up her schedule tomorrow.”

Harry made no advances to leave; he went to open his mouth to say more and felt another dart hit him on the left side of his neck. Within 30 seconds he dropped to the couch.

Eggsy stood up looking at him. “Sorry Harry, need to get my baby girl to sleep.”

He decided to lay with Aila in his bed and left Harry on the couch. It would be at least 2 hours before the dart’s effects wore off.

 

Merlin came home two hours later to find Harry asleep in the living area. He walked into the nursery to find the crib empty. Making his way into their room he found his husband and daughter fast asleep.

***************************************

Merlin was sitting in one of their dining room chairs with Aila in her high chair. He was attempting to feed their seven month old mashed peas and carrots. She would take a bite and scrunch her little face at the taste. He had read it can take up to 15 times before a baby will accept new foods.

“I know must taste bad, but ye need to try the veg,” He said and she yelled in protest. “I know, Daddy gives ye more fruit.”

Aila slammed her little hands against the tray of the high chair causing the bowl of veggies to turn over, splatting Merlin and herself in the mashed baby food.

Merlin sighed. “Demanding aren’t we?”

Aila yelled at him again.

He shook his head taking the burp cloth he had slung over his shoulder and cleaned her face and hands. She shook her head in protest as he wiped her chubby cheeks.

 

After Merlin cleaned her off, he unfastened her from the highchair and lifted her out of it. He placed her on the floor in the living area with various toys in front of her. She moved herself so that she was on all fours.

Merlin noticed Aila was doing this more frequently the past week; she would rock herself back and forth occasionally lifting an arm testing to see if she could move forward. He kept his glasses at the ready just in case she decided to crawl. Eggsy would be devastated if he couldn’t see it.

“Now lass, stay there. Da has to clean yer mess.”

Aila looked up at Merlin smiling. “Da.”

Merlin froze where he stood. Turning on his glasses, he looked back to Aila.

“Ye have to say that again Aila.” He moved forward, “Say ‘Da’”

She stared up at her father, her little lips pursed. Merlin swore she was contemplating saying it again.

“Dada,” Aila said her tongue sticking out slightly.

Merlin felt his heart explode in his chest. Her first word and he had caught it on recording. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Their little girl was growing too fast, they’d blink and she’d be married. Merlin wanted her to slow down.

As if Aila could sense what her Da was thinking, she lifted a chubby arm along with one of her legs and moved forward.

Merlin gasped in surprise and was thankful he still had his glasses set to record. He was sure his husband would cry. He was crying.

He’d have to make sure to mention it tonight when he talked to Eggsy through the coms.

Eggsy was away on a mission, had been gone for 2 days and wouldn’t be back for 3 more.

Merlin wished he could be there to guide his husband through his mission, it always eased his mind knowing what was going on. His assistants were becoming irritated with how often he was checking in. Merlin didn’t care.

 

Later that night Merlin sat in Aila’s nursery on the coms with Eggsy. Aila was drinking her bottle while he talked with his husband.

“I have a video for ye, Leannan.”

_“Did Aila do something awesome? Because our daughter is awesome.” Eggsy said._

“Aye, she spoke her first word and crawled.”

He could hear Eggsy breathe in sharply.

_“She has to stop growin! Our baby.” Eggsy sniffled on the other end._

Aila perked her head up as she could hear her daddy over the speakers Merlin had created. “Da!”

Merlin heard Eggsy gasp.

_“Fuck Hamish, did she just say ‘Da’?”_

“Eggsy! She can hear ye, don’t swear,” Merlin admonished his husband.

_“Right forgot. Hi Aila, Daddy misses you. I love you.”_

Aila squealed happily at hearing her father’s voice; she clapped her hands together smiling. Looking up to Merlin she reached for him and yawned.

“Aye our wee lass is tired, time for a bedtime song? What do ye think, Daddy?” Merlin wrapped his arms around Aila as she buried her face in his neck.

_“Alright,” Eggsy said and began to sing ‘You are my sunshine’._

Merlin rocked Aila side to side as Eggsy sang to her. He wanted to hold her close to his heart forever, knowing she would grow too big for him to hold her this way. Moments like these Merlin wanted to freeze and stay here with her forever.

Once Eggsy had finished signing, Merlin placed a soft kiss to Aila’s forehead; she was fast asleep. He shut off the speakers so that only he could hear Eggsy now.

“Sweet dreams, mo chridhe,” Merlin murmured to Aila placing her into the crib.

He checked to make sure all of the monitors were on and turned on the nightlight for her. Closing the door softly behind him, he walked into their bedroom.

_“I miss her,” Eggsy said softly._

Merlin climbed into bed, pulling Eggsy’s pillow close to him. “Aye we miss you too, Leannan.”

_“Aw babe I miss you too of course.”_

Merlin chuckled, “I know. Soon ye will be home.”

_Eggsy sighed. “Not soon enough. Aila is growin too quickly.”_

“Children grow up fast, Leannan. Only faster to us because we are already older. Life will move slow for her. Then we’ll blink and she’ll be saying the same thing about her children.”

_Eggsy whined. “I’m not ready for that. Jesus I’m not ready for any of it. Can’t she stay small forever?”_

“Unfortunately no, my love. But she’ll be small for awhile yet. Get some sleep. I love ye.”

_“I love you too,” Eggsy said and they disconnected._

Sighing to himself, Merlin snuggled closer into Eggsy’s pillow inhaling the familiar scent of his body wash, cologne, and a scent that was just so Eggsy. He began to think about Eggsy’s worries of their daughter growing up.

Merlin knew Aila couldn’t stay small forever; they’d have to let her grow. He just hoped his husband wouldn’t hold on too tightly when she got older. Finding comfort as he breathed into his husband’s pillow, he let his mind wander to their future and drifted to sleep.

*********************

Merlin sat at his desk monitoring Galahad and Percival on a mission. Both were sent to Russia to wipe out a drug lord who was providing one of London’s biggest drug cartel their supply. Galahad was on his way to their hideout located in an abandoned warehouse.

It was Galahad’s job to create a cover that granted him an ‘in’ into the gang. Percival would be located somewhere in the warehouse to take out the drug lord.

Galahad was currently driving in his car to the warehouse, Merlin always in his ear.

_“How’s Harry doing with Aila?” Eggsy asked turning down a road towards the warehouse._

Merlin sighed. “Galahad this is no time for personal matters. Keep your head on straight...I need to ensure we get Aila’s daddy home safe.”

_Eggsy chuckled. “So much for leaving personal matters out.” He paused, “I see Percy on the roof.”_

Merlin began typing onto his keyboard, he got a head count of who was in the warehouse. “10 men inside Galahad.”

_“Roger Merlin,” Eggsy responded before he got out of the car._

 

Merlin continued to monitor Eggsy’s movements, but half his mind was on Aila. Merlin and Eggsy had both been back to Kingsman for 3 months now, Aila’s 1st birthday was approaching. While Kingsman struggled to find a suitable Nanny, the agents took turns watching Aila.

Harry and Percival offered up their time to watch Aila most days, today Harry was with her. Last week Harry had caught her on video walking.

Merlin had abandoned that mission, shoving it off to his assistant, to run into Harry’s office. He held onto Aila tightly for an hour, crying.

Eggsy received the video while he was at his hotel in Russia.

Merlin was not at all surprised when he cried. He was, however, shocked when Eggsy showed Percival and the man wept along with his husband.

 

Merlin’s full attention was back on his screens as he watched Galahad effectively take down 6 out of the 10 men in the warehouse. Percival was on his perch scoping the place for the drug lord. Merlin switched to Percival’s feed.

“Percival, he’s located 20 degrees to your right.” Merlin could see the man slinking in the corner as he watched his men be killed.

_“Target confirmed, Merlin. Ready to fire in 30 seconds,” Percival said._

Merlin could hear his careful calculated breathing as he readied himself to take the shot.

_“10 seconds.”_

Merlin watched from his feed as Percival made the shot, hitting the man in the head. A perfect shot each time. Kingsman would be at a loss if anything happened to their best sniper.

_“Mission complete Merlin, will see you on the flip side.” Percival said gathering his rifle._

“Well done men. Extraction is 20 minutes out. See you home,” Merlin said typing on his keyboard and disconnecting from the coms.

Merlin sat back in his chair running his hands over is head breathing out a sigh. Merlin usually had a glass of scotch to toast to a completed mission. These days he’d go find his daughter and take comfort in her happy presence.

Each mission he brought his agents home safe was always a mission well done. Merlin could only hope he would bring his husband home safely each time.

****************************************

A full week hadn’t even passed before Arthur was sending Galahad on another mission. It was a fairly safe job: he was to go in, grab the flash drive that was needed, and leave. Arthur had ensured that it should only take 3 days at most.

Merlin wasn’t happy about it as could see; his expression turned severe. He stood in the conference room with Arthur and Galahad, anger pouring off him in waves.

“Arthur, we have a daughter.” Merlin interjected. He hadn’t ever used his personal life on the job before, but with Aila advancing quickly Merlin feared Eggsy would miss it all.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Merlin. “I am aware of your personal situation Merlin, but this does not affect how I run my agency. Galahad leaves tomorrow at 10 am.”

Merlin looked to Eggsy whose jaw was tight, Eggsy looked away from his husband.

“Will there be a problem, Galahad?” Arthur asked cooly.

Eggsy straightened himself in his seat. “No, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded his head. “You are both dismissed.” He turned to look at Merlin, “Oh and Merlin, I suggest you separate work life and home life.”

Merlin gave him a curt nod, “Yes, sir,” and walked out of the room with Eggsy behind him.

Eggsy followed Merlin to his office. Making sure the handler’s assistant wasn’t there he closed the door and locked it.

“Wot the fuck was that about?” Eggsy turned to look at Merlin.

Merlin placed his clipboard on his desk and started to rub his temples. “They just sent ye out. Aila misses ye. I miss ye.”

Eggsy’s nostrils flared. “Yeah I know, but this is the job. You knew this long before we was a thing, had a kid. It’s not like I held this a secret. You fuckin guide my missions for fucks sake.”

It was clear to Merlin his husband was angry. He must have overstepped some imaginary line he hadn’t known existed. He was worried, there were some close calls on the job. Merlin was afraid he’d have to explain to Aila why she only had one father and not the two she had started out with.

“It won’t happen again, Galahad,” Merlin said turning to his desk. He felt Eggsy grab his arm, forcing him to look at him.

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “No, you don’t get to use formalities with me.”

Merlin pulled his arm away. “This is work, Galahad. I am using your code name as per protocol.”

Hurt flashed across Eggsy’s eyes briefly, but it was gone quickly, replaced with a hardness. He straightened out his suit and walked to the door.

Eggsy stopped briefly with his hand on the doorknob. “I’m going to get Aila and take her home. We’ll see you later.”

Merlin sat at his desk with his back to Eggsy. He didn’t say anything as he heard the door open and close.

 

Merlin returned home later than he usually did; he found Eggsy and Aila asleep on the couch.

***************************************

“Fucking Christ Galahad, get yer head out of yer arse and pay attention!” Merlin roared as he guided his husband through the mission that was supposed to be ‘safe’. Not that any assignment was guaranteed safety, but this was one of the few where an agent had a lower chance of being injured on the job.

Merlin should have known better. Each Galahad had a reckless behavior about them; most of them got themselves killed before hitting 20 years at the agency.

Typing furiously as Galahad dodged bullets, Merlin was beginning to sweat. There were so many men to just Eggsy.

_“Shit!” Eggsy said._

Merlin looked back at the screen to see his form waiver on the screen.

“Report Agent,” he said tightly.

_Eggsy could be heard breathing heavily. “Fucker shot me, right shoulder. There’s too many, Merlin. Need back up.”_

Merlin typed in the roster to see who was available. He connected Arthur to the coms.

_“Arthur,” the head of Kingsman answered._

“Sir, permission to send Tristand and Bors on a back up mission. Galahad is ambushed,” Merlin said.

_Arthur sighed, “Permission granted,” then disconnected._

Merlin sent out messages to the agents to prepare for departure in 5 minutes.

“Galahad, help will be on the way. Find a place to stay low for now. Remember to apply pressure to the wound to minimize bleeding.”

_Eggsy huffed. “Roger that. Will hide in this broom closet for now.”_

Merlin watched as Eggsy moved around trying to avoid the guards that swarmed the mansion. Merlin breathed out a sigh as he hid in a closet and barackaded the door.

“Galahad, where was your head back there. Ye could have been killed.”

_“I wasn’t expecting a whole fucking team of ‘em. Jesus, fucking routine my bollocks.”_

“This is precisely the shite I am talking about.”

_“Merlin, this is not the appropriate time to discuss our marital issues. Fuck, shite hurts.”_

Merlin ground his teeth together. “Aye Eggsy, this is appropriate. This is just what I mean. I nae want to raise our daughter on me own.” His Scottish accent thickened when he was mad.

_Eggsy breathed in sharply at the jab. “Sod off, Merlin. Like I said before. Not like you didn’t know what I did for a living,” he whispered angrily._

“The other agents will be there in 10 minutes, Galahad. And for the record, I’d hoped you’d be more careful at the job. Ye are the one who told me ye didn’t want to end up like yer Da.”

_“You don’t get to throw that shite at me.”_

Merlin opened his mouth to say more when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw it was Harry. There was a hard look on Harry’s face.

“Merlin, please hand this mission over to your assistant,” Harry said calmly.

Merlin transferred communications over to Mordred. Taking his head set off he turned to face Harry.

Harry sat in a chair beside Merlin. “I know that you two are married. I know you have a child. But these cannot affect the mission. You are letting it affect it. I have no choice but to remove you from being Galahad’s handler. I can’t have my agents and Quartermaster fighting over the communications.”

Merlin sat back. “Nae, Harry ye can’t be serious. Ye takin the piss?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I am Arthur here, Merlin. Not your friend. Mordred will see to all of Galahad’s missions. I suggest you two straighten out your personal matters at home.”

Merlin tightened his jaw. “Yes Arthur.”

Once Arthur left his office, Merlin slammed his fists against his desk causing his assistant to jump. He got up briskly and went to the gym to run a few kilometers on the treadmill.

**********************

Merlin was in the locker room finishing dressing as Tristan came in.

Tristan stood a couple feet away from Merlin. “Galahad is back, in medical having his shoulder wound addressed.”

Merlin nodded his head as he placed his shoes on. Without another word, Tristan left.

Merlin made his way down to medical. He saw Arthur leaving Eggsy’s room as he approached the door. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a nod, but didn’t speak a word to each other. Merlin walked in to see Eggsy sitting on the side of the bed with his right shoulder bandaged and in a sling.

Eggsy looked at the wall avoiding Merlin’s gaze. “You fucking happy now? You were removed as my handler. Fuck Merlin.”

Merlin sat in the chair directly in front of Eggsy’s line of vision. “I’m sorry.”

Eggsy looked at him, his eyes searching his face. “You’re sorry? You of all people know not to bring personal matters into the job!” He shouted and looked away.

Merlin went to grab Eggsy’s hand only for it to be yanked away. “Please, Leannan.”

Eggsy turned his head sharply to stare at Merlin again. “No, don’t go using pet names now. You are the only handler I trust out there. You have been in my ear since I fucking started. That’s a fucking decade!” He paused, breathing in heavily through his nose. “You are the only one I trust to bring me home safely. To Aila. To you. You fucked up,” Eggsy whispered.

Merlin saw pain flicker through his husband’s eyes, he was intimately aware of how hard the job was on Eggsy. It showed in his face just then; he was tired. Merlin hadn’t noticed the lines that formed around his eyes or the creases in his forehead that had deepened slightly.

Merlin rubbed his hands over his face suddenly feeling older than he was. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Eggsy reached and pulled away one of Merlin’s hands. “Hey, look at me.”

Merlin looked and saw concern on Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy scooted back in the bed, making room for Merlin’s body. “Come on.” He patted the empty spot behind him.

Merlin kicked his shoes off sliding in to wrap his arm around Eggsy’s waist.

Eggsy took one of Merlin’s hands in his left and brought it to his lips. He kissed it softly holding it there for a moment.

Merlin moved his other arm around Eggsy’s shoulder pulling him closer. Neither said anything. Merlin just held his husband close. They found comfort in one anothers embrace.

Merlin moved his head to rest on Eggsy’s cheek. “I love ye, Leannan. I’ll try to fix this with Arthur.”

Eggsy sighed, turning his face slightly to place a kiss to Merlin’s lips. “I love you too.” He paused to intertwine his good hand with Merlin’s free hand. “Please fix this, you always bring me home.”


	13. Take Care of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the awesome Autumnswitch <3

It shouldn’t have surprised Eggsy as much as it had; every time he returned from a mission his husband would be waiting for him. If he wasn’t in the halls of the infirmary, Eggsy would find him just outside Arthur’s office after the debrief.

Merlin would be ready to pounce on him. Eggsy wasn’t going to complain none, the sex was amazing.

 

Eggsy had returned from a mission in Costa Rica. Walking off of the plane he saw Merlin leaning against the door waiting. His heart skipped a beat at how Merlin had looked at him..

Merlin stared at Eggsy, his eyes assessing him. All seemed well and that had Merlin’s heart aflutter. A warm feeling spread through his chest; his husband was okay. It had been a rough 4 months. Not monitoring Eggsy’s missions left Merlin crippled with anxiety and fear.

Eggsy was smiling as he walked up to his husband. Rising up on his toes, he placed a soft kiss to Merlin’s mouth.

“Arthur will be waiting for ye,” Merlin said gently nudging Eggsy through the door.

 

After debriefing with Arthur, Eggsy made his way to his private room at HQ. He had received a message from Merlin to meet him there. It was more tradition these past 4 months than not, so he should have expected as much. Entering the room he saw a very naked Merlin on his bed, legs spread apart wide, his cock hard standing up straight. Eggsy faltered slightly in the doorway. Jesus, his husband looked hot.

Eggsy made sure to lock the door and sauntered over to the bottom of the bed. A slow smile spread across his face. “You look mighty fine, guv.”

“Strip, agent,” Merlin instructed.

Eggsy smiled enjoying the game. He slowly removed his tie from around his neck, held it up for his husband to see and dropped it on the floor. Toeing his shoes off, Eggsy started to unbutton his suit jacket. He tossed it on a chair and rolled his hips running his hands through his hair ruffling it.

Eggsy heard Merlin’s breath hitch at his display. He smiled closing his eyes as he removed his white linen shirt, making sure to rake his nails against the exposed skin. Eggsy tossed his shirt to Merlin’s face and watched as his husband removed it, eyes trained on him.

Reaching for the button to his trousers Eggsy made sure to drag his hands down his chest all the way to the top of his pants. The sounds coming from the man in the bed made Eggsy’s cock hard. He had never wanted Merlin so badly; yearning for his husband, he slowly removed his pants. Eggsy’s erection pushed painfully against his boxer briefs.

Merlin was staring at the show in front of him. His husband was a beautiful form. He craved Eggsy’s body wrapped around him; yearned to have him moan his name. Merlin watched as Eggsy removed his boxers and was standing with his hard cock dripping pre-ejaculant.

Eggsy was breathing heavily from how aroused he had become, watching as his husband squirmed in the bed.

Merlin looked at him lazily. Lifting a hand up he beckoned Eggsy forward with his index finger.

Eggsy climbed onto the bed, crawling slowly to where Merlin lay propped on his elbows. He saw how his husband tracked his movements, Merlin’s hazel eyes never leaving his form. Eggsy watched as Merlin reached to cup his chin, grazing his thumb over his jaw moving his whole hand down his neck to his collarbone.

Eggsy closed his eyes and shuddered; his skin felt alive. Leaning forward he smashed his lips against Merlin’s. Teeth grazed his lower lip.

Merlin moved his free arm around to grasp Eggsy around his lower back, pulling him down flush to his body. He felt as Eggsy reached his arms around his neck, painfully pressing their lips harder together.

Abruptly, Merlin moved to toss Eggsy’s arse up on the bed, and he reached over to grab lube. Coating his fingers generously, he grabbed one of Eggsy’s arse cheeks with his free hand and squeezed softly.

Eggsy was frantic with desire as he felt Merlin’s fingers enter his opening; his husband was always gentle pressing his fingers in and out, occasionally stretching his hole. His whole body was vibrating from the touch. Gritting his teeth Eggsy coughed out a moan, “Oh Jesus.”

Merlin smiled as he prepped Eggsy to take him, watching as the man under him wriggled and moaned with pleasure. His own cock was becoming painfully hard. Sliding his fingers out of Eggsy, he slicked himself. Grabbing his husband’s hips he lifted them slightly so Eggsy was on all fours.

Eggsy got into position, panting loudly. He felt Merlin grab his cock and he shook his head. “Won’t need to do that this time,” he barely whispered out of breath. Eggsy felt as Merlin let go and held firmly to his hips. Closing his eyes tightly, he moaned as Merlin entered him.

Merlin started to move slowly in and out, making sure to press deeply into his husband, angled for his prostate. Each thrust had Eggsy’s body coiling as Merlin hit the right spot each time.

Eggsy was a ball of nerves. He was sure he wouldn’t last long. Merlin picked up speed and pounded harder. Eggsy felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. His cock swelled further with arousal.

Merlin reached forward with one hand grabbing Eggsy’s golden-brown hair, yanking it firmly back.

“Oh God, Christ!” Eggsy shouted against the hair pull. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. “Harder, go harder,” he pleaded and smiled when Merlin complied.

Merlin let go of his husband’s hair halting his movements to grab Eggsy by the hips. He turned him onto his back, his cock still inside of his husband.

Eggsy blinked up at Merlin, surprised by the movement. His breathing was ragged. After watching him for a moment Eggsy lifted himself up to grab Merlin’s face and kiss him hungrily.

Merlin caught Eggsy, wrapping his arms around his back. He positioned himself to continue to thrust and smiled as his husband moaned incoherently against his lips.

Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s back, scraping his nails against his damp skin. He kissed his neck, nipping and sucking softly, pleased with himself when Merlin moaned from the contact.

Merlin thrusted harder feeling Eggsy go still and shudder, his warm arousal leaking over both of them.

“Fuck, fuck, Hamish, oh fuck,” Eggsy managed to spit out through the rest of his incoherent babbling. Gasping, he went slack against Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin held firmly to Eggsy’s spent form, stilling and filling his husband as he came. He gripped his husband’s skin tightly as he was undone.

Both men sat for a moment, giving themselves a chance to recover.

Eggsy turned his face so his cheek was pressed against the crook of Merlin’s neck; he was still holding onto his husband’s back.

Merlin slowly eased out of Eggsy. He placed Eggsy's body softly against the bed, head to rest on the pillows. Looking down at Eggsy, Merlin saw his husband's half open eyes and lazy smile.

Eggsy rolled to his side feeling exhausted. He watched as Merlin got a damp towel and cleaned himself off. He rolled onto his back as Merlin reached to clean his body off. Once cleaned he climbed under the covers, opening the opposite side for his husband to crawl in.

Merlin disposed of the towel and got into the bed, pulling Eggsy close to his chest as he laid on his left side. He felt his husband scoot his back closer to him. Merlin wrapped his arms protectively around his husband’s form, positioning his head to rest against Eggsy’s, cheeks touching one another.

Eggsy lay there, yawning sleepily. “Hamish.”

“Aye?” Merlin answered.

Eggsy grabbed one of Merlin’s hands in his, “Not complainin’ or nothin, but why are you jumping my bones as soon as I land?” He could feel Merlin’s cheeks move as he smiled.

Merlin brought his arms tighter around Eggsy. “Just miss ye.”

Eggsy frowned a little, “Ain’t the first time I went out into the field.”

“Nae it isn’t, but I’m not the one to see ye through,” Merlin admitted.

Eggsy’s heart hurt at the confession. He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed each one of Merlin’s knuckles. “I’m not gonna go anywhere, love.”

Merlin sighed closing his eyes. “I hope not.”

************************************

Merlin continued to greet his husband as such after each mission. A few more weeks had passed and Merlin was sitting at his desk watching his screen as Lancelot sun-bathed.

Roxy was in Jamaica watching a drug smuggler.

Merlin was lazily watching the feed as nothing was going on. He was aware of Mordred beside him, cursing at his screen, typing frantically. Merlin’s skin prickled with fear as he knew the younger handler was monitoring Eggsy’s mission.

“Sir,” Mordred said nervously.

Merlin turned his head slightly to see Mordred sweating, “What did ye need?”

Mordred went pale, “We lost Galahad’s feed.”

Merlin didn’t think as he shot up and shoved Mordred out of his chair to take it over himself. He began typing, trying to bring the feed back up. Someone had disabled it. He continued to try to connect to Eggsy’s trackers and came up empty.

“Mordred what the fuck happened?” Merlin roared not looking from the screen as he continued to work.

Mordred shuffled nervously, shaking. “He was entering the building, talking no problem. I couldn’t see who it was, came up from behind. That’s when everything went dark, sir.”

Merlin was drew in deep gulps of air, fear suffocating him. He shot up taking Mordred’s shirt in his fists, shoving him hard against a wall. “Ye didn’t think to say anything? Ye didn’t make sure there was no one in his way? We are here to give them a heads up!” He shouted at the man in front of him.

Mordred was cowering away from Merlin’s anger. “I-I-I didn’t see them sir, didn’t pick them up on the infrared camera.”

Morgana, Merlin’s newest assistant tried yanking Merlin off of the boy. “Stop, Merlin,” she was shouting.

Merlin pulled back and shoved Mordred harder against the wall. A strong hand came to grab both of his shoulders, yanking him away. Merlin fell to the ground by the force of it. Looking up, he saw Harry.

“Both of you get on the fucking coms, find anything. Keep looking through all of the cameras in the building Galahad entered. We know the location, send Tristan and Percival to rescue him,” Harry barked orders at the two younger handlers in front of him.

Merlin sat on the floor, red clouding his vision. He was just vaguely aware as Harry helped him up and guided him out of his quarters to his office. He sat down hard as Harry shoved his shoulders down.

Harry walked to the bar to pour a glass of scotch for the both of them. He handed Merlin the glass and sat beside his old friend. “Merlin,” Harry spoke softly.

Merlin snapped his head to look at Harry, not really seeing him. “Harry, that’s my husband,” he whispered.

Harry’s expression changed as he looked at the man in front of him. “I know, we’ll bring him home.”

Merlin inhaled sharply through his mouth covering his eyes with his free hand. “Where’s Aila? I should bring her home.”

Harry placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “She is with Jake and Carol. Aila will be fine for awhile. You need to calm down first, won’t be any good to her like this.”

Jake was Harry’s boy, he was 2 months old. Carol was the nanny hired at Kingsman. Harry and Percival decided to try surrogacy and as Harry is Arthur he decided it best to bring his son to work with him.

Merlin pulled his hand away to look at Harry; he wasn’t sure what he meant by not being any good to Aila this way. That was because he was unaware of how hard he was crying. A sob broke through his body.

Harry got up taking his drink and Merlin’s and placing it on his desk. He walked over to pull his friend close. It had been a long time since Merlin had been so affected by an agent captured.

Galahad wasn’t just any agent to Kingsman. He was a friend, husband, father, and a damn good man.

Harry’s heart cracked for Merlin and himself as he cared deeply for Eggsy.

Merlin didn’t know how this had happened; he wanted to blame Harry for taking him away as his handler. It could have happened if he was monitoring the mission, but Merlin knew that if he couldn’t pick up anything on the infrared it would have raised red flags. He couldn’t speak, afraid another sob would break through.

Harry held tightly, “I’m sorry.”

Merlin pulled away and glared at Harry. Finding all the strength he had, Merlin pulled his arm away and punched Harry hard in the face. “Ye are sorry?” He stood over Harry as he laid there grasping where he had been punched.

“If this were ye husband ye would be out there scouring the earth. Ye took me away from him. Now mine is somewhere being tortured. Ye better hope they bring him back alive, because if they don’t I’ll do more than punch ye,” Merlin spat, and he stormed out of Harry’s office.

***************************************

Merlin hovered over Mordred’s shoulder as he watched Percival’s feed; they had made it to Eggsy’s location. He watched as both agents killed anyone in their way. Merlin was aware of Harry standing to his right, holding an ice pack to his cheek. He didn’t turn to greet him, didn’t acknowledge he was there.

It had only been 4 hours since Galahad’s capture, but a lot could happen in such a short span of time.

The two agents were skillfully moving through the large mansion. Merlin saw as their infrared picked up on all of the men hidden behind closed doors. He wanted to call Mordred out on a lie, convinced he had probably nodded off and didn’t catch it. For the time being Merlin kept quiet and watched the men move through to the basement.

There were so many guards, but Tristan and Percival were well trained. Two of the most senior agents Kingsman had. Galahad was still considered a young face, but there were newer agents 10 years his junior now.

Merlin’s heart thudded hard against his chest as they kicked down a door and Eggsy came into view. His head was slumped forward, blood dripping from either his lips or nose to the floor. His hands were tethered above his head to the ceiling, his toes just barely touching the cement floor. His chest was exposed revealing a stab wound to his lower abdomen.

Merlin’s stomach lurched as bile threatened to come up his esophagus. He clasped a hand over his mouth and turned in time to puke into the garbage can next to Mordred’s desk. He was faintly aware of Percival speaking, he heard him say he was still alive.

“Report agent, what’s Galahad’s condition?” Harry spoke into the communications watching the feed.

 _“Stab wound in the abdomen, whips to his back and chest. Gash to his forehead, busted lip. Only trauma I can see, not sure what has been damaged internally,”_ Percival said assessing his fellow agent’s injuries.

“Bring him home, agent,” Harry said tightly.

 _“Yes, Arthur,”_ Percival answered.

Harry turned to Merlin who had just barely composed himself. “Are you okay?”

Merlin looked back at Harry, “I need my daughter.” And walked out of the office.

 

Aila was playing on the floor with Carol as Jake napped. She looked up happily as she saw her Da come through the door.

Merlin saw how happy Aila looked and started to cry, grabbing her as she reached for him. He pulled her close breathing her in.

“Da! Hug, kiss!” Aila said.

Merlin smiled at her kissing her softly. She returned the affection by placing a wet kiss to his cheek. He sat on the floor, deciding to play with her as a distraction. Merlin would normally be pacing the halls waiting for his husband’s arrival, but he took comfort in his daughter’s happy presence.

Aila played with her dolls unaffected by what was going on around her, until she looked up at her father again. Tilting her head to the side, she wore an expression Carol had seen Merlin wear many times over; the little girl was studying him. As if she could understand the hurt in her father’s expression, Aila offered him her favorite doll.

Merlin’s heart broke at the concern his 1 ½ year old wore. “Come here,” he beckoned her, and she crawled into his lap. She held his face in her little hands, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

He stayed with Aila awhile longer, then handed her back to Carol.

“Can ye keep her for awhile? I know Arthur will pay ye overtime, something has come up,” Merlin asked the woman cautiously.

Carol smiled softly, “Arthur has already briefed me, Merlin. Take all the time you need.”

Merlin was very grateful that Harry had told Carol what to expect. He knew he owed his friend an apology.

 

Merlin was pacing the halls of HQ as he waited for the jet to arrive. His glasses pinged mid step; he stopped to answer.

“Merlin,” he said.

 _“They have arrived, rushing him to medical. Possible surgery, Hanover will let us know.”_ Harry’s voice was hard.

Merlin’s heart lurched into his throat. “I’ll be down,” he said and disconnected.

Merlin made his way down to the infirmary wing just in time to see them rushing with his husband on a gurney into the OR. He didn’t know he was running towards them, his feet carrying him without needing to think about it. Merlin became aware once Harry was in front of him placing his hands on his shoulders stopping him.

“Let them do what they need, Merlin,” Harry said.

Merlin looked at Harry, noticing the black and blue that was forming on his left cheek bone. Inhaling deeply, he felt tears sting his eyes. “I’m sorry I hit ye Harry.”

Harry smiled softly. “Quite alright. Come, let’s sit for awhile.” He guided Merlin to the plush chairs two doors down from the OR.

Merlin tossed his head back to rest against the wall, hands over his face.

“I was wrong,” Harry said causing Merlin to look at him with a brow raised in question.

“I shouldn’t have removed you as his handler.” Harry laughed shakily, sighing he ran his hands through his hair messing it. “Could have possibly prevented this. I’m sorry, Hamish.”

Merlin sighed to himself patting Harry’s knee. “It’s nae yer fault. Ye were a twat, I’ll give ye that. But what’s happening to Eggsy is nae yer fault.”

Harry smiled weakly. “I should be comforting you. Not the other way around.”

Merlin laughed softly. “Aye. He’ll be okay, he has to be,” he said quietly looking away.

 

 

After two long hours Dr. Hanover walked out of the OR to address Merlin. “We have him stable. He suffered a mild concussion from a blow to the head, stab wound to the left lower abdomen, multiple whip gashes, and a few broken ribs. We stopped the bleeding and closed up the stab wound. We have him in observation. He should wake soon; Galahad will be fine.”

Merlin deflated by the words spoken to him. He sagged against the chair rubbing his face with both hands.

Harry stood stretching his legs. He placed a soothing hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “As soon as Galahad is able, you will be his handler again.”

Merlin smiled up at Harry and watched him walk away.

He got up himself and walked over to the room where they had placed his husband. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. He saw Eggsy lying there, a bandage around his head, a larger wrap around his midsection. His husband looked pale against all of the bruising and cuts maring his skin.

Merlin sat in the chair beside the bed and took Eggsy’s right hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over the back of his husband’s hand, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He ended up falling asleep in the chair to the sound of Eggsy’s easy breathing.

 

Merlin woke hearing a soft voice calling his name. Blinking his eyes open he saw Eggsy looking at him, a small smile on his split lips.

“Eggsy,” Merlin sighed getting up carefully, running his knuckles against his husbands cheek.

Eggsy leaned into the touch. “You look like shite,” he said quietly.

Merlin laughed, tears brimming his eyes. “Yeah? Have ye looked in a mirror?” He bent down to place a tender kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“Where’s Aila?”

“With the nanny. Harry has her staying as long as we need her.”

“I’m sorry, Hamish.”

Merlin looked at him confused. “Why are ye sorry?”

Eggsy inhaled deeply. “I told you I wasn’t going anywhere. I made you worry.”

Merlin sighed, “Aye, leannan, but it is nae yer fault. I worry anytime ye leave.”

Eggsy placed a hand over Merlin’s. “Can’t have an after mission shag this time.” He pouted slightly.

“When ye are better, my love,” Merlin promised.

Eggsy hummed closing his eyes, “Wish you could lay with me.”

Merlin looked down eyeing Eggsy, there was no way he could fit in this bed with his husband without causing him pain. “I’ll just sit here, hold yer hand?”

“Yeah, sounds good babe,” Eggsy said half asleep.

 

It had been two days since Eggsy’s return. He was itching to walk around, wanted to see his daughter.

“Hamish, _please_. I can’t stay here anymore!” Eggsy whined.

Merlin looked at his husband over his glasses, “Nae Eggsy, ye heard Hanover. Can’t walk around for a few more days.”

“Okay...put me in a damn wheelchair and wheel me around. These four walls are driving me insane.”

“The Galahad begging for a wheelchair? Oh ye are desperate.”

Eggsy frowned. “Can you bring Aila here then? I miss her.”

Merlin sighed. “She’ll be all over ye Eggsy; yer ribs are broken and that stab wound is tender, I’m sure.”

Eggsy dramatically threw his head back against the pillows. “Bollocks, utter bollocks.”

 

Later that day, Merlin brought Aila into Eggsy’s room once she was up from a nap. She squirmed in Merlin’s arms trying to reach her Daddy.

“Daddy!” Aila squealed and extended her arms forward.

Eggsy smiled, his heart swelling with love for her. He carefully held his arms out for his girl.

Merlin placed Aila gently into Eggsy’s waiting embrace.

“Oh my days, look at you,” Eggsy said kissing her head.

Aila smiled. “Hug, Daddy!”

Eggsy hugged her tighter ignoring the ache from his ribs. He saw Merlin glaring at him, his lips in a tight line.

“My sweet, I missed you.”

Aila kissed Eggsy on the cheek; it was a loud kiss that left drool behind.

Eggsy looked up at Merlin. “Let’s have another baby. I want another one. Think she’s ready for a baby brother or sister.”

Aila bounced clapping her hands, “Baby!”

Eggsy winced from the movement, but continued to hold onto his daughter.

Merlin walked over to sit beside his husband on the bed. “Ye mean that? Ye want another bairn?”

Eggsy smiled at his husband. “Yeah, yeah I do,” he said nodding his head.

Merlin leaned forward to kiss Eggsy on the lips. “Alright, as soon as ye are better. We’ll get ahold of Sarah.” He gently stroked his husband’s cheeks with his hands.” I love ye.”  
Eggsy closed his eyes against the touch, leaning in. “I love you too.”


	14. Hands And Hearts Are Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Autumnswitch! 
> 
> Who did an amazing job working her butt off with me on this chapter! Enjoy <3

Merlin sat at his desk in HQ working on some paperwork that needed to be done after Bors’ recent mission. He harped on the agents all the time to get their paperwork in, but as he sat trying to fill out his forms he could understand their reluctance.

His glasses pinged, a call coming in from Carol.

“Merlin,” he answered.

There were children screaming in the background, one particular shriek stood out over the other.

_“I am so sorry to bother you, but I have to send Aila to Medical. Jake bit her pretty good, drawing blood,”_ Carol said nervously.

Merlin’s heart jumped into his throat. “I’ll meet her down there.” Paperwork be damned at this point.

Merlin made his way to the medical wing and could hear his daughter crying in a room. Without knocking, he walked in.

“Da!” Aila cried holding her arms out for him.

Merlin’s heart broke at her distress. “Oh lass, I’m here,” he said lifting her off of the examination table to sit on it, Aila in his lap.

He checked her over and noticed on her right arm was a crescent shaped mark, blood dripping from the opening.

Jake’s biting was getting out of control. Harry and Percival tried in vain to correct their boy of the habit, having little luck using reason with a one year old.

Finding comfort in her father’s arms Aila had stopped crying but continued to whimper. “Jake bit me, mean Jake.”

Merlin rubbed her head, “Aye, I see that lass; it’ll be alright.”

She lifted her arm to Merlin’s face, “Da, fix it.”

“We have to let the doctor fix it, sweetie.”

The pediatrician staffed by Kingsman walked in smiling. “Hello Merlin, so why is miss Aila here today?”

Merlin regarded the woman in front of him. “Seems Arthur’s boy has bit Aila again, breaking the skin and drawing blood.”

She nodded her head placing gloves onto her hands. She reached for Aila’s injured arm, “Now I have to look at it okay? Your Daddy will be right here with you.”

Aila looked at her and back to Merlin furrowing her brow, “Daddy? Daddy went bye bye, right Da?”

Merlin smiled at his smart girl, hiding the sting he felt whenever his daughter acknowledged Eggsy’s frequent absences. “Yes, Daddy is away for a few days.” Merlin tried not to think about the dangers associated with the assignment. “He’ll be back soon,” he said. It was as much a reassurance to Aila as it was to himself.

Dr. Fields smiled knowingly at the exchange as she assessed the young girls arm. She offered Merlin a look of support and understanding. “She’s 2 ½ now? Updated on her shots. I looked into her chart.”

Merlin nodded his head.

“Well, I’m going to clean it and put a bandage on. If you notice any signs of infection let us know right away, but it seems she’ll be fine,” she said as she gathered supplies to dress Aila’s arm.

Once finished, Dr. Fields went into a drawer and pulled out a lollipop for Aila. “You were a good little patient, much better than your Daddy I might add.” She winked at Merlin.

Merlin hugged his daughter tighter. “Aye, Eggsy has never been a good patient.”

*********************************

Aila sat on the couch in her Daddy’s lap, peering her face over Sarah’s large bump. She poked at the skin gently. “It’s so big,” she said in wonder and yelped when Sarah’s stomach shifted.

Eggsy laughed at her, “The babies are growin’ in there, sweet.”

“I want to play with them Daddy,” Aila said rubbing Sarah’s belly.

“Well, they have to get bigger first; babies are small. We have to be soft with them, love,” Eggsy said placing a kiss to the top of his daughters head.

Merlin walked into the living area with a tray of tea for them, lemonade for Aila.

Sarah accepted her cup of herbal tea sitting up straight, “You two ready for this?”

Merlin sat in the overstuffed chair next to the couch, “Aye, as ready as we'll ever be.”

Eggsy smiled nervously. “Two boys, yeah? We’ll be alright.”

They had found out on the first ultrasound that they were expecting twins. Eggsy was sure something had went wrong and they accidently placed two embryos instead of one, but as it turned out the two babies shared the same amniotic sac indicating they’d be identical twins.

Despite having months to let the news settle, Merlin and Eggsy were still trying to wrap their heads around it all.

Sarah patted Eggsy’s knee affectionately. “Just remember to have them on a schedule. You don’t want one sleeping while the other wakes, then you’ll have the next babe waking once you’ve gotten the other to sleep. It will be a vicious cycle of feedings, nappy changes, and crying; neither of you will sleep.”

That statement didn’t help Eggsy’s nerves. He was on edge ever since they found out about the twins. The boys were due any day now. They’d be outnumbered three to two. It’d be worse while Eggsy was out on missions -- Merlin had to fend for himself. Eggsy glanced over at his husband in love and concern. Merlin seemed so calm going into it all. It felt strange to be the only one with a stomach full of knots.

“Just hope our girl doesn’t feel left out,” Eggsy said deflecting his worries.

Having lost interest in Sarah’s belly, Aila slipped off of his lap to play with her dolls.

“She will be alright, leannan.”

Eggsy began to bounce his leg nervously. “She’s had us to herself for almost 3 years of her life, be a bit of a shock for her.” Bit of a shock for all of us, Eggsy left unsaid.

Sarah sighed, “You have told her about the pregnancy since day one. I know you two have been reading her child friendly books on becoming an older sibling. Aila is well prepared.”

Eggsy sighed to himself hoping they had done enough. He was also hoping they were prepared themselves, but he kept that to himself.

********************************************

Gavin Lee Unwin-McPhearson was born at 12:33 am with his brother Elliot Jaime Unwin-McPhearson following behind him 1 minute and 30 seconds later.

 

Eggsy held onto Aila’s hand tightly as they walked the halls of the maternity floor. He had waited until morning visiting hours to bring her to meet her brothers. According to his mum, Aila spent dinner through bedtime stories giddy with excitement. Eggsy had thanked her for watching Aila while he and Merlin stayed with Sarah for the birth. Eggsy still couldn’t wrap his head around the last twelve hours; they went from having one child to three. Their little family wasn’t so little anymore.

He looked down at his daughter in disbelief as she skipped along beside him. She wore her ‘Promoted to Big Sister’ shirt proudly, and the love he felt for her threatened to still his beating heart.

Eggsy lifted Aila into his arms as they stopped in front of the room that held his husband and two sons. “Ready to meet your brothers?”

Aila nodded her head so fast her pigtails bounced hitting Eggsy in the face.

Walking in Eggsy saw Merlin sitting in a rocker with a baby in each arm.

Merlin looked up and smiled, “How’s my lass?”

Aila beamed at her father. “Babies! I want to see Da.”

Eggsy sat with Aila on his lap, positioning her so she could see them both.

Aila reached over to touch one and brought her hand back looking back at her Daddy. “Can I?”

Eggsy smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. “Of course, be soft though.”

Aila gently placed her little hand on the cheek of one of her brothers. She looked at them both furrowing her brows. “Who is who?”

Merlin laughed gently moving his right arm forward, “This is Gavin.” He moved his left arm to show Aila the other sleeping baby, “And this is Elliot.”

Aila rubbed Gavin’s face softly and jumped a little when he blinked his small blue eyes open, looking around unfocused. “They are pretty.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Yes baby, just as pretty as you.”

Aila reached her other hand forward to touch Elliot, rubbing the soft skin of his cheek. The small baby only puckered his lips.

********************************

Merlin walked around the front room with Gavin crying on his right arm. The baby screamed into his ear often enough the man was sure he’d hear ringing if the six month old ever gave it a rest.

At Merlin’s other ear was his phone, yet another call from his assistant, pestering him on his day off.

“What do ye mean ye can’t do it?” Merlin growled into the phone. “It’s a simple get in get out mission, Mordred. Ye have overseen a dozen.” Merlin tried adding a little bounce to his step, but the movement failed to soothe his son. He listened as Mordred frantically explained the situation with Gawain and did his best to keep his volume under control. Certainly his shouting was doing little to help Gavin calm down.

“I don’t care if ye don’t get along. Grow up and pull yer head out of yer arses.” Merlin grumbled.

Aila gasped as she hugged Merlin’s leg. “Da that is a bad word!”

Merlin cursed to himself looking down at the little girl clinging to his person. “Aye. I know, lass; don’t copy Da.”

Gavin continued to cry grasping onto Merlin’s shirt.

“Mordred, I need to go, kids demanding my attention. Don’t call me again unless something dire has happened.” He hung up before Mordred could answer him. Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose as the baby worked himself into a fit of hiccups. He felt is patience slipping, anxiety brimming.

Merlin re-positioned his son, bouncing him slightly. “Shhh, what is the matter?’

Eggsy walked out from the twins nursery with Elliot, the little boy was smiling brightly. “What’s the matter with him?” he asked concerned.

Merlin looked at Eggsy with envy. “How did you get the good baby? I can’t soothe Gavin. Not sure what is wrong.”

Eggsy placed Elliot on the carpet with some toys and walked back to Merlin with his hands out for their son. “Here let me see.”

Merlin placed Gavin in his husband’s arms and watched as the baby stopped his fussing altogether. He felt his heart ache. The boys didn’t seem to be warming up to him. Eggsy was so good with the twins; Merlin couldn’t figure out why they weren’t bonding with him.

“Wot?” Eggsy asked looking at Merlin’s distressed expression.

Merlin shook his head as he bent down to lift Aila up. He settled her on his hip and said, “Nothing.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at his husband not believing him. They’d have a chat later once the kids were asleep.

 

The day progressed and Merlin grew increasingly frustrated as the twins seemed to only want Eggsy. He decided to busy himself playing out in the yard with Aila and cook dinner.

The family was seated around the dining room table when it all came to a head.

“Eat your peas, love,” Eggsy said while he fed Gavin a spoonful of baby food.

Aila wrinkled her nose at the small green balls on her plate. “Ewwwww.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Lass, ye need to eat yer veggies.” He pointed a fork at her plate.

She pouted at being attacked by both her fathers and dramatically took a spoonful of peas, shoved them into her mouth, and chewed with a frown on her face.

Merlin was working on feeding Elliot who turned his face every time the spoon went near his mouth. He growled under his breath in frustration.

Elliot threw his head back against his chair and whined out loud.

“I think they were sent down to test me patience,” Merlin said.

Eggsy frowned at him, “Wot are you talkin’ about?”

“The twins. I can’t soothe either of them. Elliot won’t eat for me. I give up.” Merlin threw his hands in the air in defeat.

Eggsy inhaled through his nose trying to keep his anger at bay. It wouldn’t do the children any good to have both fathers at their wits’ end. “Just go take JB for a walk, yeah? I’ve got the kids.”

“Nae, Eggsy.”

Looking Merlin in the eyes, Eggsy gently placed his spoon on the table. “You need to go for a walk. Take JB out and come back. Then we can talk.”

Merlin could tell by Eggsy’s stiff posture and the way his nostrils were flaring he was doing his best to keep calm. He decided not to test the man before him and got JB’s leash to take him on a walk.

 

 

Merlin decided to walk around the neighborhood twice to give Eggsy time to cool off. He even stopped at the park that was just around the corner from their home.

Merlin had sensed Eggsy’s irritation through the evening, but he hadn’t realized it would amount to his husband tossing him out of the house. Even if only for an hour, Merlin was surprised Eggsy had gone that far.

He trudged up their drive with JB snorting at his feet. They really needed to take the pug on more walks; JB was getting hefty.

Merlin walked through the front door and all was quiet, he heard Eggsy singing softly in the twins nursery. Walking over to the cracked door he saw Eggsy sitting in a rocker with Gavin in his arms. Gavin was always harder to get to sleep, he never rested properly. Merlin moved away towards the kitchen to start some tea.

Moments later he heard the steps of his husband approaching

“Ye didn’t have to get them all to bed,” Merlin said, his back to Eggsy as he prepared the tea.

Eggsy sighed, “No, I did. You were losing your patience.”

Merlin turned to see Eggsy’s expression hard. He handed over a cup to him. “Ye are mad.”

Eggsy glared at him. “Yes, I’m fucking pissed. You griped all fuckin’ day about the twins. I asked you what was the matter and you say, ‘nothin’,” he air quoted his husband. “What is it? Do you not like them? I know they are a lot of work.”

Merlin looked at Eggsy astonished. He felt as if he had been slapped across the face. “Ye takin’ the piss right? How could ye even suggest that?” he shouted.

“Would you shut the fuck up! The kids are sleeping,” Eggsy whispered angrily.

Merlin walked over to sit across from his husband, anger clouding his vision. “Nae Eggsy, that was a shite thing to say. Of course I like them, I love them. They are my sons too.”

Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest, “Then wot the fuck is it?”

Merlin set his jaw and breathed in heavily through his nose. “They dinnae like me. The boys like ye best. Can’t figure out why they won’t bond with me.”

Eggsy’s expression softened fractionally. “They love you, wot are you on about?”

“I can’t soothe them. They enjoy your comfort more than mine. Maybe they can sense I’m not their real Da.”

Eggsy blinked a few times before he spoke. “I can’t believe wot I’m hearing. Hamish, they are babies. They don’t know who fucking supplied their DNA. Aila didn’t seem to care I didn’t share her blood. Get your head out of your arse.” He paused narrowing his eyes, “So they have taken to me the last week, you remember when Aila wouldn’t let me do anything for her? Only wanted you? Kids do that. Daisy did that, though for different reasons.”

“Eggsy--” Merlin began only to be cut off.

“No Hamish, I won’t have you belittling yourself into thinking you are not good enough for our boys. Fuck all that shite. They love you, just going through a Daddy phase.” Eggsy got up to stand in front of Merlin, hands on his shoulders. “There will be times when they want us both or one. Jesus, you think this is bad? Wait until they are teenagers and telling us how much they hate us.”

Merlin smiled placing his hands on his husband’s hips. “I sound stupid don’t I?”

Eggsy kissed him softly on the lips, “The stupidest.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eggsy moved closer so his arms were around Merlin’s neck. “Don’t let it happen again.”

Merlin hugged Eggsy’s body close; he stared up at him with his chin resting on Eggsy’s chest. His hands rubbed up and down Eggsy’s back as Merlin smirked up at him. He saw a smile pull across his husband’s face. “I can make it up to ye.”

Standing, Merlin pulled Eggsy into his arms. Eggsy braced himself, winding his legs around his husband’s waist. Merlin placed a kiss to his lips and carried him to their bedroom.

“What if one of the twins wakes up?” Eggsy asked as Merlin laid him on the bed.

Merlin moved to hover over his husband, “They won’t and ye know it.” He pulled at the hem of Eggsy’s shirt lifting it to expose his stomach. Bending down, Merlin trailed kisses along Eggsy’s abdomen. He continued the trail up to his chest, yanking his husband’s shirt up as he did.

Eggsy placed his hands on Merlin’s head, running his fingers along the smooth skin. He felt his erection growing against his trousers. His husband aware, Eggsy felt as Merlin removed the button to his pants and unzipped them.

Merlin pulled Eggsy’s pants all the way down freeing his husband’s hard cock. He placed a few kisses to the tip, licking it before taking the length of him into his mouth. He heard Eggsy gasp in surprise.

“Need to get mad at you more often,” Eggsy said breathlessly.

Merlin smiled and started to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he made his way back up to the tip; flicking it a few times, Merlin felt Eggsy’s hips buck. He grabbed a hold of Eggsy’s balls in a hand as he continued to suck his cock.

Eggsy hissed through clenched teeth, gripping the duvet. His head was swimming with arousal. Merlin knew everything he liked and was hitting all the points. At this pace, Eggsy wouldn’t last much longer. A few more sucks and he was coming with a shout of incoherent words.

Merlin swallowed around Eggsy’s length until his husband squirmed with overstimulation. Sitting up Merlin watched as Eggsy panted on the bed. Walking around to his side of the bed he began to undress and get into pajama bottoms. Feeling tired from an emotional day and an argument, Merlin wanted to get to sleep more than he worried about his own gratification. He saw Eggsy sit up quickly looking back at him with a confused expression.

“Wot? Nothin’ for you?” Eggsy asked.

“Nae, that was all for ye love,” Merlin climbed into bed, tossing the covers back for Eggsy to get in as well.

Eggsy sat there for a moment allowing his brain to play catch up. It didn’t sit well with him. Crawling over to Merlin’s side of the bed, he took his husband’s face in his hands and kissed him with fervency. Eggsy swung a leg around Merlin’s waist not breaking the kiss. He wasn’t about to take and not give. That’s not how this worked.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said against his lips.

“Shh,” Eggsy murmured peppering kisses down Merlin’s neck and chest. Working his way to the top of Merlin’s bottoms. He felt Merlin trail his fingers through his hair.

“Ye don’t listen do ye?” Merlin said, but there was no heat behind his words.

Eggsy smiled, gently pulling off Merlin’s bottoms and boxers. “One of the reasons you married me.”

“Cheeky brat.”

Eggsy gently stroked Merlin’s half hard cock, coaxing it to its full length. Holding firmly to the base, Eggsy placed his mouth over the rest of his husband’s cock. He took it deep enough that Merlin’s length hit the back of Eggsy’s throat. Adding movement to the hand that was holding his husband’s cock, he worked Merlin with his tongue.

Merlin’s breath was ragged as his husband moved up and down over his length. He felt Eggsy grab ahold of his balls with his free hand and gasped as Eggsy drew one into his mouth. His husband’s hand still firmly on his cock, continued its motion and set Merlin on edge.

With a few flicks of Eggsy’s wrist Merlin’s arousal brimmed and came to a head. Stilling, Merlin arched his back and came loudly all over his stomach.

Eggsy licked Merlin’s skin clean and crawled up to the head of the bed, “Better?”

Merlin looked over at the man before him, exhausted but smiling, “Christ, ye could suck chrome off a bumper.”

“That’s a new one,” Eggsy said and kissed his husband.

Pulling his boxers and trousers back up, Merlin got under the covers and took Eggsy in his arms.

Merlin hugged Eggsy closer placing his cheek to his husband’s. “Goodnight,” he murmured pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“Love you,” Eggsy said yawning, he could feel Merlin’s cheek lift as he smiled.

“Love ye too.”


	15. A Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Roxy's POV and how she found love.
> 
> Beta'd by Autumnswitch <3

It was one of those boring days at HQ where all you did was sit at the damn desk and fill out endless amounts of the paperwork that Merlin griped about. Well, _every day_ was like that for Roxy now. Damn the fragile state of a pregnant woman. Not at all fragile, mind you, but when you worked for a secret spy agency there were certain precautions that had to be taken.

Roxy had told herself she’d never end up as the helpless girl. She had no intentions of getting married or having kids -- perfectly okay with risking her life on a daily basis to better the world. And then Theodore Eberdine came along. The bastard had to go and fuck everything up for Roxy. Though it was rare that a Kingsman and MI-6 agent would cross paths, she had met him 7 years prior on a mission.

 

*************************************  
_*Start Flashback*_

“Jesus Christ, where are all these fuckers coming from?” Roxy roared dodging bullets that were fired at her. She was on a mission in Havana, Cuba. The intel provided had her crashing the beach party of a mob boss who had a hand in dealing cocaine and other illicit drugs.

She was now stuck behind a fucking palm tree, hoping the damn thing would hold up as a shield. Dressed in only a bikini and sun dress, it held little protection against bullets. The men she had seen shooting at her didn’t look like the guards that prowled the party. They were dressed in tacky suits -- nothing compared to Kingsman armor, which Roxy was kicking herself in the arse for not having on at the moment.

_“Lancelot, looks like yer not alone. MI-6 agents have joined the festivities; these are not Jose’s men shooting at ye,”_ Merlin could be heard in her ear.

“Fuck, MI-6? Can’t they keep their unqualified asses back in London?” She heard Merlin chuckling on the other end. “Merlin, any way I can get them to stand down?” Roxy heard typing on the other end.

_“I am sending information to their Headquarters; they should tell their men to stand down.”_

Roxy was not so patiently waiting for the assholes behind her to stop shooting. They had terrible aim as none of them had hit the fucking tree. Odd, a Kingsman agent would have at least hit it once. Especially if they were aiming to kill. And, well, Roxy had a gun on her person and in her hand, not like she wasn’t pointing a gun at one of the agent’s who had tried to fondle her tits.

Not even a full minute later Roxy heard someone shouting and the shooting stopped. The fact that they opened fire at dusk with a party full of people was a rookie move. She knew not to do that fresh out of her candidacy. Fucking MI-6.

Straightening out her dress and bikini top, Roxy came around the tree. She walked up from the sand towards the bungalow. Passing the MI-6 agents as she walked up the stairs to the deck, she wore a self-satisfied smirk.Their shocked expressions made her feel smug.

“It is rude to stare you know,” Roxy tossed over her shoulder, adding a little shimmy to her step. She smiled when she heard a couple of gasps behind her.

Walking through the now sparse bungalow and out the front to hop on her motorbike, she was vaguely aware of a person following her. A man, she could tell by the weight of his step on the ground. Grabbing her gun, she spun around with the safety off and pointed it in the face of what appeared to be one of the shitty MI-6 agents.

Roxy stood there for a moment, studying him; with her glasses she ran a scan. The agent’s name was Theodore Eberdine, located in London, aged 33, had been with the agency for 6 years. He was cute, Roxy could admit that. He had a baby face, soft brown eyes, and cropped mousy brown hair.

“Why are you following me?” Roxy asked tilting her head to the side.

“Came to warn you; it’s dangerous here.”

Roxy could hear Merlin snort on the other end.

_“Piss poor excuse to try to talk to a lass.”_

Roxy refrained from smiling. “Right, I know what I’m doing. Thank you for your concern, but it is not needed. I can take care of my own.” Dropping her gun, she hopped onto the motorbike and sped away to her hotel.

 

Roxy walked into her hotel room and face planted onto the bed. “Ughhhhhh,” she groaned in frustration.

_“Indeed. May I suggest the next place ye can meet with Jose? He should be at a nearby club in two nights. I am working on the club’s name. Should be a good enough time to take him out,”_ Merlin said into the coms.

“I was so looking forward to being able to be back in London by tomorrow evening. Why MI-6? Did they not have anything better to do? Or did Harry forget to notify local agencies of our involvement in the assignment?”

Since Harry became Arthur, Roxy had noticed some things slipping his mind. Though, he was usually good at informing the local agencies of Kingsman’s involvement on an assignment.

_“Arthur informed them, but they saw it as a big enough threat to our country that MI-6 sent men as well. I’m sure no one was expecting a young lass dressed as ye were as an agent.”_

Roxy scoffed, “Please. It’s all part of being under cover. I have been working on this shite for two weeks now. They could have blown my cover!” She rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling fan. It was a sad thing providing little air flow in the muggy room. Sweat was already beginning to form on her forehead and in between her breasts.

_“They could have, but didn’t. Ye got out of the line of sight quickly; ye should be fine.”_

Sitting up on the edge of the bed Roxy rubbed the sweat from her brow, “I’m going dark for an hour Merlin. In need of a shower.”

_“Report in once finished agent.”_

Roxy heard the familiar click of when they disconnected communications.

She stood. Stretching her arms over her head, she gazed out the sliding glass doors that lead to a small balcony and overlooked the water. The moon cast a white streak through the now dark ocean. After standing there for a moment to admire the beauty of the water at night, she turned and walked into the loo. A cold shower, Roxy decided. Just the thought of standing under warm water had her sweating further.

Stepping under the cool spray, Roxy felt goosebumps rise all over her skin. Roxy stood there longer than normal as she was so heated -- both from being in the sun all day and her mission being compromised by amatures. Roxy idly wondered how Eggsy was enjoying Hella, Iceland; she had hated it. She couldn’t decide whether she’d rather be here sweating her electrolytes away or freezing her boobs off.

After her skin was pruny, she got out of the shower and wrapped an oversized towel around her body. Grabbing her glasses from the dresser, she placed them on and connected back with communications.

“You there, Merlin?”

_“Welcome back, Lancelot, how was the shower?”_

“Refreshing; might even sleep in the nude it’s so fucking hot here.”

_“Thank ye for the added information agent; would expect that from Galahad.”_

Roxy laughed, “Yeah, well, maybe the heat is getting to my head.”

Merlin made a noise of an agreement over the coms. It was silent for awhile as she moved around the small room to grab a drink from the mini fridge. All cheap liquor, but it would do for now. She plopped onto the bed to turn the shitty telly on and watch whatever crap cable the hotel had provided.

“Kingsman really couldn’t have provided a better hotel?”

_“Part of the cover, agent. Can’t have an addict in a fancy hotel.”_

Roxy’s cover was to be a coke addict, she wasn’t very good at portraying roles she had no experience in. She had made the mistake to ask Eggsy for pointers; he very politely told her to fuck off. Roxy had only heard snippets of Eggsy’s history with drugs. Through the slip she found out he had never been an addict and only occasionally sold marijuana for his shitty step-dad..

So Roxy had done her own research, studying addicts in the estates of London. They usually had jerky movements if they were craving a fix. The kind of drug users who attended Jose’s parties weren’t the kind of druggies in London. Roxy learned that quickly, kicking herself as she looked like a fool the first night.

She better studied the ones around her, picking up on their movements. Most of the time they held parties where drugs were passed around like cocktails. She had to pretend to take some of them, adapting to the sways and sensual movements of those around her to appear high.

_“Lancelot, La Rampa is the club Jose will be attending in two nights. Warning: there will be MI-6 agents there, but they are aware of who ye are.”_

“Alright Merlin,” Roxy said as she typed the club’s name into her search engine. It was a dark place that would be lit up by an assortment of colorful lights. Turns out she’d be able to wear the leather pants and fire engine red crop top she had brought.

Roxy searched on her laptop for awhile longer before exhaustion overcame her. Yawning loudly, she turned her computer off. “Going to catch some sleep, Merlin.”

_“I’ll be here if ye need me. Will turn my mic off.”_

“Okay, goodnight.”

_“Goodnight, agent.”_ And everything went quiet.

 

*************************************

For the next two days Roxy didn’t do much besides lay on the beach darkening her already golden skin from the sun. Her hair had been sun bleached to a dirty blonde, which was a far cry from her usual brown hair.

It was the eve of the night she was to go to the club. Roxy decided to leave her hair down, hanging to the middle of her back. She messed it up to look erotic and wild. Applying makeup to her face in the mirror, she listened as Mordred switched off shifts to Merlin.

_“Agent, checking in.”_

“Just getting ready, Merlin. Should be heading there within the hour,” Roxy said as she applied the ruby red lipstick. Her eyelids were done up with a smokey grey with a touch of purple to make her brown eyes pop.

After messing with her hair once more, she straightened the red halter crop top. Roxy walked into the small bedroom and slipped into her black Kingsman heels. They gave her an added 3 inches to her 5 foot 1 height. She had a knife in her clutch, blades in the heels, and a handgun in between her breasts.

Roxy was currently sporting the new contacts R&D had designed that would keep her connected with communications. She was only the second person to have them. Making sure she had her room key in her clutch, she made her way out of the room and out of the hotel to La Rampa.

 

The club was pulsating with bodies and the music that played throughout. People were grinding on each other high and drunk. Roxy saw a couple practically having a shag on the dance floor. Another woman was touching herself as she gyrated against her dance partner.

Roxy walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, deciding on a dirty martini. She was swaying her hips to the music, scanning the room for Jose; she spotted him on a balcony with two young women pressing themselves to either side of his body.

Thanking the bartender for her drink, she scanned the room further. Roxy stopped when she spotted one of the MI-6 agents who had approached her the other night. He was wearing a black button down top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing his very muscular forearms and an impressive tattoo to the left arm. She noticed the top of his shirt was unbuttoned revealing a shock of dark hair.

Roxy shook her head as unprofessional thoughts threatened to cloud her mind. She wasn’t Eggsy Unwin for christ sake, not that he did that these days. Being married to a pretty, fit, older man will do that to you.

The other agent caught Roxy staring and a slow smile pulled at his thick lips. She wanted to lick those lips. No, stop, you fool! Roxy internally yelled at herself, and she scanned the room again.

She spotted four of Jose’s guards; they flanked him, standing just out of his way. There were three possible exits, with a man near each of them. Worst case she’d have to take out seven men, and with MI-6 here it could be easier -- not that they knew their arses from a hole in the ground.

Finishing her martini, she danced to the music and made her way onto the dance floor. Roxy was moving to the sultry beat when she felt someone behind her place their hands on her hips. Turning her head, she saw the agent from MI-6. He pulled her close to his body.

Playing along, Roxy reached one of her arms back to wrap it around his neck. They moved together, gyrating on the dance floor. Arousal began to blossom low in Roxy’s groin as they moved. She felt sweat begin to bead on her forehead. His hands moved all over the front of her body as they danced. He was touching the exposed skin of her stomach, ghosting over her breasts; she felt him place a soft kiss to her neck.

“What exactly are you on about?” Roxy murmured so that only he could hear here.

“Dancing with a beautiful woman; it is a club after all.”

Roxy’s cheeks burned from the compliment. She scanned the room, noticing that Jose was moving from his post to a room taking both women with him.

“He’s isolated -- should take him out now,” she whispered low.

Roxy felt his nod in agreement. She had never thought to work with another agent, especially one from another agency. It would be alot easier to play as two intoxicated people who needed to satisfy their sexual needs than to do it alone. Turning in his arms, Roxy faced him.

“Play along,” she said and didn’t give him time to answer. Roxy grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

It was a rough kiss; she could taste the salt from his sweat on her tongue as she swept it along his upper lip. Continuing their sensual dance, she backed him off of the dance floor. Their kiss broke only so they could breathe; then they pulled each other in for more.

Once at the stairs, she grabbed his hand and darted up. They were both smiling like two teenagers who were about to lose their virginity. The guards didn’t question them as they made their way towards where Jose had disappeared.

They broke away immediately, guns drawn, and began their search for Jose. They took a scan of each room. Most of them were empty; some were occupied with a couple looking for privacy to ease their sexual tension.

There was one room left. Roxy and Theodore stood on either side of the door. Counting down on her fingers and mouthing along, Roxy signaled Theodore to join her in kicking down the door.

Jose was there and not at all prepared for either of them. It seemed Roxy had kept her cover well, just as Merlin had said. Both women naked on top of Jose screamed and ran out of the room. Roxy took the shot at Jose, hitting him in between the eyes.

_“Good Job agent, ye should be clear to return home tomorrow. There is a flight booked for 10am yer time,”_ Merlin said and Roxy was faintly aware that she hadn’t heard him all night.

“Understood; going dark,” Roxy said. Not waiting for Merlin’s answer, she disconnected.

The agent in front of her extended his hand, “I’m Ted.”

She took his offered hand and shook it, “Roxy.”

Ted yanked her forward and kissed her hard. Taken aback by the sudden embrace, Roxy began to push away slightly but quickly melted into the kiss. The martini’s effects went to her head, and she swooned. Or was it from the kiss? Roxy wasn’t sure.

Roxy pulled back to look at him, “I’ve gotta go.” She gave him another rough kiss and ran off before she lost her sense of reason and bedded him right then and there.

*************************************

Roxy had been safely back at HQ for three days, but Cuba was still fresh on her mind. Sitting in her office, finishing her post-mission paperwork, her glasses pinged. It was Eggsy.

“And what can I do for you today, Galahad?” Roxy answered, continuing to fill out the form before her.

Eggsy chuckled over the coms, _“That any way to greet your friend?”_

“It is when he is an imp.”

Eggsy gasped, _“I’m hurt, Rox! And I was just going to show this pretty fine looking man your office.”_

Roxy’s brows pulled together, “A man? Like you’d show a random person around HQ.”

_“Says his name is Ted; that ring a bell?”_

Sitting up straight, Roxy felt as her mouth went dry, “The MI-6 agent?”

_“Ah, yes. Should I send him away or to you? It would be a damn shame too because he is all sorts of good lookin’.“_

“Eggsy!” Roxy hissed, “You are married.”

_“So? You think Merlin thinks I’m the only good lookin’ bloke in London? Besides, I’m not in the market for a man… but you are.”_

Roxy rolled her eyes, irritated with her best friend, “Jesus Eggsy, you are such a shite.”

Eggsy scoffed over the coms, _“Am I sending him away or not? He has flowers too, by the way.”_

“I-I guess send him in.”

_“Aces, be right there.”_ Then he was gone.

Roxy sat back in her chair and released a heavy breath. How in the world had that man had found her? Then, Roxy thought to herself… secret agent. MI-6 probably gave him her name.

She was tapping her foot on the floor when she heard a knock. “Come in!” she shouted.

Ted walked in with a bouquet of roses. Eggsy was just behind him giving her a thumbs up and closing the door. She wanted to roll her eyes again, but smiled at Ted as he approached her. Standing up, she walked over to him.

“Figured a lady as pretty as you deserved some flowers. You were a fucking badass the other night,” Ted said handing her the roses.

Roxy smiled, her face getting hot. “Thanks, you were pretty good yourself.”

Ted took a deep breath. “I wanted to ask you on a proper date. That’s if you are interested?”

Roxy stood there for a moment smelling the roses. She hadn’t been on a date in a year and Eggsy had been pestering her about getting back out there. Ever since he got with Merlin he was all over her about being with someone. It was like the love bug had infected Eggsy and he was trying to spread the disease. Those two were arse over tits for eachother.

Roxy noticed Ted was sweating a little. “Sure, I’d like that,” she said after a painful silence.

Ted visibly relaxed, “Okay, how about tomorrow night at 7?”

“Yeah, works for me.” She didn’t have any missions scheduled for at least another two weeks.

He walked forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Without another word he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone and left.

She stood there for awhile stupefied. She ignored the incoming call, knowing Eggsy would be asking for details. She wanted to make him sweat a little longer.

 

*End flashback*  
*************************************

Roxy looked over at the wedding photo of her and Ted that sat on her desk. Next to it was a frame that held the sonogram of their daughter. She idly rubbed her stomach, smiling to herself. The door to her office opened and her husband walked through with a bouquet in his hands.

Ever since the first time Ted had brought her roses, he continuously brought them for Roxy anytime he visited her at HQ and after all of her missions.

Roxy stood up slowly, it being harder to move these days with how pregnant she was.

Ted approached her, depositing the flowers onto her desk, and took Roxy into his arms. He placed a soft kiss to his wife’s lips.

Roxy leaned into the kiss as much as her stomach would allow. Ted caressed her bump with one hand, the other cradling her face.

“How are my girls?” Ted asked as he rested his forehead to Roxy’s.

Roxy smiled, “Fine. Missed you though.”

“I missed you two as well.” He continued to run his hand where their daughter was moving.

Roxy placed her hands in his hair as he dropped to kiss her tummy.

No, Roxy had never expected to fall in love or to have children. She was perfectly okay with living a life devoted to Kingsman. Then Ted came along and messed it all up. Roxy’s chest swelled with love for the man before her. She couldn’t help but thank the shit-for-brains MI-6 and her love struck best friend for bringing him into her life. Now their love would expand for the little person growing inside of her. Pulling Ted up for another kiss, Roxy felt whole.


	16. Birthdays Are Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Autumnswitch <3

Merlin was woken up by his husband at his waist kissing down to his groin. He could feel his erection growing in his pajama bottoms. The kisses were light, an occasional nip at his skin. He shimmied his hips to announce that he was awake. Eggsy only placed a hand on his stomach to still him as he made his way down to the top of his pants.

Making a noise of contentment, Merlin let Eggsy gently pull his bottoms down to expose his now fully hard cock. His husband licked his length from the shaft up and laved at the tip with his tongue. Squirming as Eggsy took his cock in his mouth, he hissed through clenched teeth. Reaching forward, Merlin began to caress Eggsy’s head and gently pulled at his hair.

Eggsy made sure to start slowly, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he got to the tip. He felt Merlin wriggle beneath him, his husband’s hands knotted in his hair. He continued going down deeper, sucking harder. Eggsy raked his teeth along the underside of Merlin’s cock as he went back up.

Merlin’s eyes rolled in the back of his head with ecstacy, one hand gripped Eggsy’s hair and the other the duvet. “Christ,” he whispered. He felt Eggsy smile around his cock.

Merlin stilled and Eggsy quickly grabbed his shaft to deny him orgasm. He heard Merlin curse under his breath.

Panting loudly, Merlin propped himself on an elbow to look at his husband. “Ye best be finishing.” The only answer Merlin got was a quick squeeze at the base of his dick and a smile.

Merlin fell back hard against the pillows as Eggsy loosened his grip and began moving up and down his length faster. Merlin was going wild with the pent up orgasm, his body brimming from overstimulation. Eggsy gave him one final suck, licking the tip as he did and Merlin came apart.

“Oh shite, fucking hell,” he shouted, not paying attention to the time or the fact that they had three sleeping children.

Eggsy swallowed every last bit of his husband’s come, not taking his eyes off Merlin as he panted through his release.

Eggsy crawled up to where Merlin lay. Curling himself against his husband, Eggsy leaned in to give him a hard kiss. “Happy Birthday, love.”

“Lovely birthday gift and a wonderful way to wake up.”

Eggsy smiled up at his husband, “Want a shower?”

“Hm, that sounds nice. Then maybe I can have a birthday shag?”

Eggsy kissed him a few more times before pulling back, “Greedy.”

“It is my birthday after all.”

They both climbed out of bed and went into the en suite. Eggsy took Merlin by the shoulders and kissed him hard, moving into his husband’s space. He reached down to pull Merlin’s bottoms off. Eggsy turned the shower on and stepped out of his own bottoms while the water warmed. He took Merlin’s hand in his and lead him into the steam.

Merlin ran his hands up and down Eggsy’s sides. “Ye are awfully giving.”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck reaching up to kiss him softly. “Well not everyday you turn 60, hm?”

Merlin brought his hands around Eggsy’s back, pulling him close. He didn’t let the mention of his age affect what they were doing. Merlin wasn’t going to darken the moment by mentioning that turning 60 stung a little. It wasn’t getting old that bothered him, it was that he was so much older than Eggsy and that meant less time with his husband. Merlin pushed his fears down to enjoy the man in his arms.

“Ye are insatiable,” Merlin murmured against Eggsy’s lips.

Eggsy moved his hands from around Merlin’s neck down his chest and to his groin where he took his balls in his hands. He kneaded them softly, bringing Merlin’s dick to life, again.

“So, shower sex then?”

“It’s your birthday; wherever you want it.”

Merlin bent down placing his lips to Eggsy’s, giving him small, quick kisses. “Here’s fine.” He ran his hands down Eggsy’s back to his arse.

Reaching with his index finger, Merlin gently probed at Eggsy’s soft hole. His husband continued to caress his balls. He added another finger to Eggsy’s opening, pressing in and out grazing along his prostate.

“Shit,” Eggsy breathed.

Merlin added a third finger causing Eggsy to moan softly against his chest. He removed his fingers turning Eggsy so his back was facing him, and watched as his husband bent over. When he had braced himself against the shower wall, Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hips and positioned himself between his legs. Gently, he eased himself into his husband.

Eggsy grabbed his hard cock beginning to wank himself off as Merlin thrusted in and out. Eggsy’s breath hitched; Merlin hit his prostate each time. He felt Merlin bend down to place kisses to the nape of his neck and down his spine.

Merlin reached up to take a fist full of Eggsy’s hair, gently pulling back as his husband moaned. He felt Eggsy go still as he continued to move in and out of him. A few more thrusts and Merlin was filling Eggsy with his climax. Merlin peppered a few more kisses to the side of Eggsy’s neck as he pulled out of him.

Eggsy stood up straight; turning to Merlin, he took his husband’s face in his hands. He kissed him softly. Leaning back he went and grabbed the body wash to soap up Merlin.

Once finished, Eggsy turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry Merlin and himself.

He took Merlin’s hand and lead him back into the room. Placing clean bottoms on they both climbed back into bed. As it was 6:30 in the morning, their kids wouldn’t be up for at least another hour.

Merlin pulled Eggsy close to spoon him. “Ye spoil me, leannan.”

“It’s your birthday, deserve some spoiling.” Eggsy turned in Merlin’s arms to face him. He wound his arms around his neck.

Merlin snuggled closer, placing his lips to Eggsy’s forehead, holding them there as he closed his eyes and inhaled the comforting scent of the man in his arms. “I love ye, so much.”

Eggsy pulled back slightly to look at his husband’s face. “I love you too.”

They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while longer before they heard little feet moving in the hallway. The door rattled for a moment before opening.

Merlin popped his head up over Eggsy’s shoulder to see Aila run into the room and jump onto the bed. It wasn’t long before the twins added to the pile, and the five of them cuddled in the blankets.

 

 

Eggsy herded the kids out of bed and to the kitchen where they set out to make Merlin a birthday breakfast that would be served to him in their room.

“Are we making Da french toast?” Aila asked as she helped crack an egg, careful not to get any shells in the bowl.

Eggsy had Gavin on his hip as he poured some milk in with the eggs. “It is his favorite, sweetie.”

“Yeah, Da likes extra cinnamon. I remember,” she said proudly as Eggsy handed her cinnamon to shake into the egg mixture.

“Down, Daddy, I wanna play with Elliot,” Gavin said as he squirmed in Eggsy’s arms.

Eggsy let him down and watched him run out of the kitchen and into the front room with Elliot. He made sure to keep the boys in his line of sight as they were usually causing trouble together. He moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast on his own; Aila had lost interest after cracking the eggs and went out to play with her brothers.

Eggsy allowed Aila to help arrange the tray. Once everything was in place Eggsy set out to bring the food to Merlin, all of their children hot on his heels.

Merlin looked up as Eggsy walked in with breakfast with three little bodies trailing behind him. He placed his book down and sat up straighter as Eggsy placed the tray over him. “Mmm, french toast my favorite. Did ye all help yer Daddy?”

Aila hopped onto the bed, scooting closer to her father. “I helped crack the eggs, Da. Gavin just watched and Elliot played.”

The boys both struggled to climb onto the bed, but succeeded. Alia and the twins surrounded Merlin as he tucked into his food.

“Why don’t you all give Da time to eat,” Eggsy said, going to grab Elliot.

“Noooo, Daddy, wanna stay with Da!” Elliot whined, wrapping a small arm around Merlin’s bicep.

Merlin smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head, “They are fine, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shrugged and gave his husband a kiss, heading out of the room with the intention to clean the kitchen. Looking at the extra egg mixture and bread, he thought better of tossing it. He was pretty sure three little mouths would consume most of the breakfast made, so Eggsy decided to make a few more slices of french toast to save for Merlin before cleaning the mess.

 

 

Merlin stood in front of their mirror straightening the collar to his dress shirt. “Where are we going?”

Eggsy placed his socks on before slipping into his favorite pair of oxfords. “Now why would I tell you that?”

Not knowing where Eggsy planned to take him had been eating at Merlin the entire day. He knew his husband had asked Roxy and her husband to watch their children. Merlin felt a little guilty for the pair as they hadn’t dealt with the three together. The twins were especially more difficult. It was if the two worked together to plot against you.

“Yer mum would have been a better choice, leannan. Sticking poor Roxy with the boys is cruel.”

Eggsy chuckled, “She’s expecting her first, might as well give her a taste.”

“Taking one of the twins would be quite a taste, the two together plot the deaths of everyone around them I’m sure.”

“They aren’t that bad, Hamish.”

Merlin snorted, “Last week they ran the halls of HQ after they got ahold of a Kingsman watch and tranquilized Carol.”

Eggsy pondered that for a moment, “Okay, yeah, they are that bad. But Roxy is a spy she’ll be fine.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. The twins worked together most of the time, coming up with clever ways to be mischievous. If they became Kingsman agents they’d be a lethal duo in the field.

Eggsy turned to face Merlin letting out a low whistle, admiring him in his navy blue button down shirt, pressed black trousers and brogues. “Lookin’ good babe.”

Merlin smiled and blushed slightly, something he didn’t do often.

Eggsy approached his husband, placing a hand against the side of his neck, and pulled him down slightly to kiss him. “Ready to go?”

“Lead the way. I have no idea where we are headed,” Merlin said against Eggsy’s lips. The kids shrieked with excitement and Merlin could tell Roxy and Ted had arrived.

Eggsy grabbed Merlin’s hand and went out to the front room where their children were attacking Roxy. He had already placed an overnight bag in the car without his husband knowing.

“Alright, the lot of you need to be good for Aunt Roxy, no funny business.” Eggsy made sure to look directly at the three year old boys, who were staring innocently at their Daddy, putting on big puppy dog eyes for show.

Gavin bounced forward, reaching his arms up to be held; Eggsy lifted him up. “I’ll be good.”

“You better be,” Eggsy said placing a kiss to his son’s forehead. He turned his attention to Roxy. “I’d keep anything Kingsman out of reach. There was an incident last week and I’d like to come home to all of my children alive and no one harmed.”

Roxy’s eyes widened fractionally and her husband, Ted, went pale. “You didn’t think to tell me about this incident before asking me to watch your kids?”

Eggsy blushed slightly, “I, well, you know. I’ll tell you tomorrow. No one died, if that’s what you are wondering.”

“Daaadddy, Miss Carol needed a nap,” Elliot said nodding his head enthusiastically, his brother nodded his head as well.

Merlin took the small boy in his arms, “Nae lad, we don’t put our nanny’s to sleep or play with things that are not ours. Ye understand?” That earned him a pout from Elliot. If Merlin had any hair left, his boys would be the cause for the rest to fall out or go grey.

“I’ll be good! I’m always good,” Aila smiled brightly, her arms behind her back as she swayed.

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at her; he wasn’t fooled by her angelic expression. Aila was the one who had given the boys the idea so that they all could run through HQ without supervision. Jake wasn’t much better. The four of them together were going to cause Carol to age past her years.

“Regardless, I know how you all are. Behave please.” Eggsy looked at each of his children, then he turned regarding Roxy, “We will be back at the time I told you, numbers are on the fridge, and of course you have other means to communicate if needed.”

Roxy nodded her head, “Got it.”

Eggsy hugged Gavin tightly, kissing his cheek, and placed him on the floor. He squatted to give Aila a hug and a kiss. “Be good, make sure your brothers don’t blow anything up.”

“They haven’t blown anything up yet,” Aila smirked.

Eggsy felt troubled by the fact that she said ‘yet’. They’d have to tether the two down.

He took Elliot to say goodbye; his husband did the same with all three. With a quick goodbye to Roxy and Ted they were in the car and Eggsy drove them to their location.

 

 

Merlin watched as they headed into the city and stopped at one of the more luxurious hotels in London. Merlin wondered how much this was costing them but thought better about voicing his curiosity. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it, but he wasn’t used to being the one to be on the receiving end of such spoiling.

Eggsy pulled up to the valet, allowing the bellboy to grab their bags, and headed to reception. Once checked in, they went up to their room. He could hear Merlin whistle beside him as they walked through the door.

“Jesus,” Merlin whispered.

Eggsy smiled to himself as Merlin walked around the spacious presidential suite.

Eggsy figured Merlin deserved some spoiling. After all, he went above and beyond on his birthdays. HIs husband was truly a caregiver through and through. Eggsy wanted to make sure Merlin knew that hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Most people at Kingsman wouldn’t think that of their Quartermaster, but it was true. Merlin was the one who made sure all agent’s got home with their arses intact. He was the one who made the cupcakes for Aila’s school, made sure she had proper costumes for dance. Eggsy was shite at baking and any sort of costume making.

“Ye overdid it, Eggsy. 60 isn’t that big a deal.” Merlin was trying to convince himself, but his husband obviously thought otherwise. He was used to birthdays of wake up sex, breakfast in bed, and a day where Eggsy taking over completely with the kids. That was perfectly enough for Merlin.

Eggsy approached Merlin from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. “No you deserve this, let me care for you.”

Merlin turned around and wrapped his arms around Eggsy. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Eggsy shrugged, “I blame it on the dream machine...so I guess we owe that fucked up scientist then?”

“Aye, best mission Arthur ever sent ye on,” Merlin said bending down to place a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“Yeah, I can agree to that.” At that, he heard Merlin’s stomach growl. “Hungry?”

Merlin pulled Eggsy closer, “What’s on the menu?” And before Eggsy could give him an answer there was a knock on the door.

Eggsy walked over to answer it and a staff member of the hotel brought in the pre-ordered room service. “Bring it to the balcony please?” he asked, slipping the man a bill.

Once they were alone Eggsy, lead Merlin out to the terrace, the sun was just beginning to set.

 

 

Merlin was in awe at all the effort his husband had put into the evening. All of his favorites served with dinner: lobster, baked potato and a ceasar salad. His heart swelled with love for the man sitting across from him. Merlin was especially impressed that Eggsy had chosen his favorite white wine to go with the meal; he knew his husband wasn’t a wine connoisseur.

Eggsy placed his silverware down and looked at Merlin, “I have somewhere special for us to have dessert.”

Merlin looked up at Eggsy with a questioning brow. He smiled widely at Eggsy’s grin. The man was up to something; Merlin was excited to know what. He watched as Eggsy stood up holding a hand for Merlin to take. He took his hand and stood to follow his husband.

They went out of their room to the elevator where it took them up to the roof. They stepped off of the lift and into the warm July night; the stars shined brightly above and all around them.

Eggsy brought Merlin over to an area where there were a blanket and a picnic basket waiting.

“What’s this?” Merlin asked with a smile on his face.

Eggsy lowered to sit on the blanket pulling Merlin with him. “Desert.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows as Eggsy unbuttoned his shirt from the collar down, he felt Eggsy’s fingers graze over his skin. Merlin helped shrug his shirt off as Eggsy placed his hands on his shoulders.

Leaning forward, Eggsy placed a kiss to Merlin’s lips, and gently pushed him down to lay against the blanket. He reached into the basket to pull out berries and whipped cream. He placed some cream onto a strawberry and dangled it over Merlin’s mouth, smiling once his husband reached up slightly to take a bite.

Merlin let Eggsy feed him a few more berries before he grabbed his hand, “I think I want ye for dessert.”

“I figured you would,” Eggsy grinned.

“Cheeky shite.”

“One of the many qualities you love about me; you’ve told me so.”

“Aye, Eggsy, I love everything about ye.”

Eggsy leaned over and kissed Merlin hard, teeth grazing his lips. He felt Merlin grab ahold of his hair. Eggsy swung a leg over Merlin’s hips straddling him, hands braced on either side of his husband.

Running his hands down Eggsy’s neck and back, Merlin grabbed a hold of his husbands shirt untucking it from his trousers. He began to snake his hands under the shirt and up his husband’s back, caressing the warm skin. Merlin started to move his hips, rotating them and occasionally jutting them up against Eggsy.

Eggsy’s breath was coming quicker as he kissed his husband hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip. Hearing Merlin moan, he took the opportunity to invade his husband’s mouth with his tongue. The kiss deepened becoming fervent, urgent with need and desire between them.

Grabbing ahold of Eggsy’s hips, he rolled them over so that Merlin was hovering over his husband. He began to unbutton Eggsy’s shirt with little delay, making quick work of it while trying to avoid ripping it off of him. Merlin was fond of this shirt in particular, grey color handsome against Eggsy’s skin. Merlin felt Eggsy’s hands all over him, on his chest, back, around his neck; there wasn’t an area of exposed skin his husband wasn’t touching.

Sitting up quickly, Eggsy took Merlin’s face in his hands to bring their lips back together. He craned his head back as Merlin moved his lips, placing soft kisses to his jaw and down his neck. There were nips to his skin, light licks from Merlin’s tongue.

Eggsy reached down with clumsy hands to remove Merlin’s pants, hastily unzipping them and dragging them down along with his husband’s boxers.

Merlin leaned forward to settle Eggsy against the blanket. In one swift movement Merlin had Eggsy’s pants off. “We have any lube?” Merlin asked out of breath. He received an answering nod from his husband.

Merlin reached into the basket and found what he needed. Reaching to place his finger inside of his husband, Merlin smiled to himself feeling the end of a plug in Eggsy’s arse. “Someone was prepared for the evening,” he whispered huskily in Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy squirmed as Merlin gently removed it and placed his fingers inside of him.

Merlin’s desire to be inside of his husband was almost unbearable. He positioned himself in between Eggsy’s legs, shifting his hips up to get a better angle.

Savoring the stretch of his husband’s erection and craving more, Eggsy wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist. He didn’t hold back his moan as he pulled Merlin deeper. He reached over to grab the lube. Slicking himself up, he began to work his own cock as Merlin thrusted in and out. “Shit,” he cried out as Merlin hit his prostate.

They clung to each other in fierce, mutual desire.

Bending forward, Merlin trailed his tongue over Eggsy’s chest. He paused to swirl over each nipple as he passed.

Eggsy clawed at his bicep with his free hand. Merlin felt his orgasm build and come to a head. Bringing Eggsy’s mouth greedily to his own, Merlin came moaning into the kiss. He felt Eggsy still and climax over their stomachs. Merlin kept their position, holding Eggsy close as their breathing returned to normal.

Looking into Merlin’s hazel eyes, Eggsy reached up to stroke his cheek. He brought his face up to Merlin’s, kissing him softly, then pulling away so that their faces were just inches apart. “Do you know how beautiful you look?”

Merlin leaned his forehead into Eggsy’s, smiling. It wasn’t often his husband said he was beautiful; Eggsy usually told him he was hot or right fit. Merlin felt it befitting of the moment. He couldn’t find a better way to describe Eggsy either. “This has been the best birthday I’ve had in ages; ye are incredible. I love ye so fucking much.”

With a sigh, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck. “I love you too, forever babe.”

Forever, Merlin thought with a sadness that pained his heart because forever wasn’t long enough for him. He wanted eternity with the man in his arms. Merlin rolled over taking Eggsy with him, pulling him closer against his side. Taking the excess blanket by its edge, Merlin draped it over their bodies.

Eggsy traced circles over Merlin’s chest with his finger. “60 ain't so bad, is it?”

Rubbing a hand up and down Eggsy’s back Merlin murmured softly, “Nae, not with ye.”

“For the record, you don’t look any older to me. Still just as handsome as my first day as a recruit.”

“If I had any hair, I’m sure it’d be long since silver by now.”

“Bet it would look good on you too.”

Merlin hummed, “Maybe.” He placed a kiss to Eggsy’s head, “Ye will be lucky enough to keep yours.”

Eggsy smiled, “Yeah? Twins might cause me to go bald or grey.”

Merlin chuckled, “Ye’d look lovely with silver.”

“Guess we’ll find out someday, huh?”

“That we will, leannan.”

 

They stayed on the rooftop for a while longer before retiring to their room.

Merlin couldn’t have asked for a better birthday. It was spent with the people who meant most to him. As he lay in bed with the love of his life in his arms, he wouldn’t worry about how long he’d have left to spend with his husband; he’d cherish the now. He buried his fears with the realization it wouldn’t matter how old he became, so long as he had Eggsy by his side the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr! @eggsyobsessed


	17. Baby Please Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by Autumnswitch <3

What should have been a routine no fuss, no muss mission had turned into complete shite. Eggsy was lying on the floor unconscious at an Estate in Italy; Merlin could be heard in his ear, but he didn’t respond.

 _“Galahad, can ye hear me? Galahad, report agent!”_ Merlin frantically spoke over the coms. Nothing but silence on the other end. _“Fuck, Eggsy!”_ He shouted becoming anxious.

 

Eggsy stirred, the familiar scent of the Kingsman infirmary filled his nose. He heard the hum and beeping of machines around him. He flared his nostrils uncomfortably around the nasal cannula. Cracking one eye open he saw the lights of the ceiling above him. He opened his other eye and gently turned his head; it throbbed a little at the movement.

Eggsy heard someone typing on a keyboard. He lifted his head to see Merlin sitting next to his bed. He cocked his head to the side, wondering why his handler was in his room.

“Merlin?” Eggsy croaked, licking his dry lips.

Relief flood the Merlin’s face, he stood up to approach Eggsy. “Oh thank Christ, leannan, how do ye feel?” he asked, reaching to stroke his husband’s cheek, stopping short when Eggsy pulled away sharply.

Eggsy frowned at him, “Leannan? The fuck is that, guv? Why you tryin to stroke my cheek?”

Merlin stepped back slightly, carefully looking over his husband. “What is today’s date?”

Eggsy brought his brows together, scrunching up his face in confusion. “The fuck, I look like a calendar? It’s June 6th. Right? Or was I out longer than that?”

“What year?”

“Fuck? You good bruv? 2016 innit?”

Merlin inhaled quickly; Eggsy thought he was 27 years old. “Stay right here, I’m getting the Doctor,” he said and fled the room.

Eggsy sat back confused at the quartermaster’s outburst. He couldn’t figure out why he had looked hurt for a split second or why the fuck he was trying to touch him.

Moment’s later, Merlin returned with Dr. Riggs. He saw Eggsy’s confused expression at the Doctor in front of him. No doubt, he was expecting Hanover who had retired 5 years ago.

Eggsy sized up the Doctor in front of him, “Who the fuck are you? Where’s Hanover? Bet he’d like to give me shite for my injuries.”

Dr. Riggs stepped forward. “Galahad, what do you remember?” she asked him.

Eggsy thought about it, but he couldn’t figure out how he had gotten there. “I don’t remember the mission I was on. Why you lookin’ at me like that?”

“I’d like to do a CT scan and an MRI. I’ll send the nurse in to prep you,” Dr. Riggs said and left the room.

Eggsy looked at Merlin who was standing cautiously at the foot of his bed. Did the man sleep? He looked like he aged 10 years. “Guv, you really need to sleep. Gettin’ a little older lookin’ with less sleep.”

Rubbing his hands over his face Merlin looked at his husband tiredly; he’d have to make sure Eggsy avoided mirrors. It would be a shock to anyone to wake up and see you’ve aged 14 years. Merlin knew Eggsy thought he was 27, which meant he’d have no memory of their marriage or children. The latter had Merlin’s heart breaking.

“I’ll tell Arthur that, Galahad,” he smiled softly, deciding to play along for the time being.

***********************

Dr. Riggs stood next to Eggsy’s bed, reviewing his scans on her tablet. After two days of tests, she felt confident in her diagnosis. “Well Galahad, everything looks good. It seems you are suffering retrograde amnesia. You received quite a blow to your head, causing traumatic brain injury. You were too close to an explosive on your last mission.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, “Wot the fuck is retrograde amnesia?”

“Your brain essentially lost memories prior to the injury. It can be temporary or permanent, we won’t know right away. Yours was caused by the traumatic brain injury you suffered while out in the field. You have forgotten 14 years of your life.” Dr. Riggs said, giving him an apologetic smile.

“You trying to say I’m 41? You’re takin’ the piss, yeah?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m afraid not agent. The year is 2030, you are 41 years old. I have advised your husband to bring in photos, home videos, anything that might jog your memory.”

“Husband?” he whispered. Eggsy’s blood went cold as he looked to his left hand, and sure enough there was a ring on his 4th finger. Noticing his hands looked different, he shoved them under the covers so he couldn’t see.

“I think I might be sick.” Eggsy admitted and before he could lose his stomach the good Doctor brought a basin in front of him.

Once Eggsy was finished emptying his stomach, he sat back against the pillows trying to wrap his head around what the Doctor had told him. He noticed Merlin hadn’t returned for the rest of the night. As confused as he was, Merlin had provided some form of comfort while he was in the room. Eggsy couldn’t figure out why this presence made him feel better, or why his absence felt so wrong.

Eggsy didn’t sleep well that night, tossing and turning the whole night. He couldn’t deny that his body felt different, aches and pains in his joints that he didn’t remember being there. When using the loo, he made sure to avoid the mirror.

 

Eggsy laid awake in the bed when a nurse brought in breakfast for him. He poked at the eggs, drinking the tea that was offered. He was picking apart a piece of toast when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he called.

Merlin poked his head around the door. “Ye up for a visit?” he asked cautiously.

Eggsy waved his hand, “Yeah sure, guv.”

Merlin walked in with a bag in his hand, he took the seat beside Eggsy’s bed.

Eggsy noticed a ring to the quartermaster’s left ring finger, it matched his. He felt his stomach turn.

Merlin noticed Eggsy’s face had gone pale, “Ye okay?”

Eggsy nodded his head slowly, not trusting his voice.

Merlin crossed his left leg over his right and pulled a photo album out of the bag he had brought in. “I know the Doc said pictures might help. Figured I’d bring in some earlier ones we have at the house.” He looked at Eggsy with wide eyes, “Sorry, didn’t mean to spring that on ye.”

“Kinda figured by your ring.” He nodded his chin towards the Scot’s left hand.

Merlin opened to first page; it held a photo of the two of them at what appeared to be Harry’s home. Eggsy took the album with shaky hands. He looked at the photo and it resembled what he thought he should look like now. Merlin looked like Eggsy had remembered him. They were sitting side by side on a couch, hands intertwined with one another. His head throbbed some as he tried to recall the moment in front of him.

Eggsy winced rubbing his temple. “Headache,” he explained when Merlin gave him a concerned look.

Merlin took the album from him, “It’s okay, we can try another time. I can go if ye like.”

Eggsy’s heart hurt at the broken expression on Merlin’s face. “Nah, bruv. Stay. Maybe tell me about us?” He wasn’t going to deny the feelings stirring in his stomach.

Merlin looked at him for a moment, “What do ye want to know?”

“How long we been married?”

“10 years,” Merlin said without pause.

Eggsy nodded his head; so he married him when he was 31. He always thought Merlin to be right fit and good looking. Eggsy never thought he returned the feelings.

Merlin watched him carefully. “Anything else ye want to know?”

“I lost 14 years of my life.”

Inhaling deeply Merlin knew he couldn’t mention anything about their kids. He was sure it would send his husband over the edge; Eggsy still hadn’t looked in a mirror.

The kids were asking about their Daddy, and Merlin didn’t know how to tell them what was happening. The psychiatrist at Kingsman advised Merlin to not say anything yet, to give Eggsy time.

Merlin’s phone pinged. A message from Michelle lit the screen. The kids were asking for him.

“Sorry, have to go.” He said getting up to pack the album up.

Eggsy reached, grabbing his hand to stop him. “Hey, leave those, yeah? I’ll look them over when you’re gone. Maybe something will come back.”

Merlin smiled and placed the albums on the tray table in front of Eggsy. Without thinking, he kissed his husband on the forehead and left before Eggsy could react.

Eggsy shook his head trying to clear it; his stomach fluttered with butterflies from the light kiss. He took one of the albums and flipped through it. He stopped at a picture that had three little kids sitting on a lawn smiling. They were a cute bunch, the girl had dark wavy hair, the two boys had light brown hair. He frowned slightly, grabbing it from behind the film he noticed the back of the photo had a date and names.

It read: June 26th, 2029  
Aila Grace-8  
Gavin Lee-6  
Elliott Jaime-6

Eggsy dropped the photo and quickly shot out of the bed, running into the loo to empty his stomach in the toilet. Once he was done dry heaving, all he could think of was the one name: Lee. Lee was his father's name. Clearly, those must be his kids.

He was trembling holding onto the toilet bowl. This couldn’t be happening; no one can forget their kids. Eggsy apparently could. Maybe they were someone else’s kids?

Eggsy stood shakily from the toilet and made his way to the sink to rinse his mouth out. Without thinking, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Before he could react he fainted.

**********************

Eggsy woke blinking rapidly, his head hurting. He remembered a photo album, finding a picture of some cute kids, becoming sick and fainting. Maybe he had dreamt it all? But he looked around the room to see Merlin sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

Eggsy swallowed, “Merlin?”

Merlin slowly blinked awake looking at Eggsy. “Ye okay? Took a nasty fall there.”

“We have kids?” his voice barely a whisper.

Nodding his head slowly Merlin felt sadness spread through his heart. He stared at the man before him.

Eggsy felt bile threaten to rise in his throat, he swallowed it back. “H-h-how can I forget something as important as that?”

Merlin’s face changed, he looked pained. “Ye had a bad injury; we can try to get ye to remember.”

Eggsy looked away from Merlin as tears threatened to spill over his eyes and down his face. He didn’t know why he wanted to cry. Maybe it was because there were three little kids at a home he didn’t remember, probably wondering where their father was. He didn’t know which was worse: losing his father at a young age or having a father who suddenly didn’t remember you.

Eggsy wiped the few tears that betrayed him. “Do they know?” he asked voice hoarse.

“Nae, they don’t.”

“Maybe they’d be better off thinking I was dead.”

Merlin’s face changed from sad to rage, his ears becoming red from anger. “Nae, Eggsy. That would break their hearts. And I am not at liberty to break our children’s hearts.”

Eggsy could feel the anger seething off of Merlin. He would rather think his father was dead than to know he didn’t remember him.

Merlin had his hands balled into fists, “Ye can fuck right off if ye think I would lie to them. I don’t care what ye can or can’t remember. They remember their Daddy, and I will nae lie to them.”

Eggsy watched as Merlin stood up quickly and stormed out of the room.

Eggsy was beginning to hyperventilate as tears ran freely down his face. He wanted to remember so badly. He tried to remember, all he got was a throbbing headache in return. He covered his eyes in frustration with the palms of his hands.

 

*****************************

It had been two weeks since Eggsy had last seen Merlin. He was now in his private room at HQ and was getting used to his new face -- well ,new to him. He still looked like himself, but there were new scars, wrinkles he didn’t remember being there, and his hair had hints of silver in it.

He had the urge to call Merlin to apologize for suggestion what he had. Thinking it over Eggsy knew he couldn’t lie to his kids either.

When Merlin left, he had taken the photo albums with him, but Eggsy had kept the picture of the three children he didn’t remember. It had fallen into the bed.

The two boys looked like him; he wanted to ask Merlin how they had them. Were they adopted? Did they find a surrogate? So many unanswered questions.

 

Late one night, Eggsy lay in his bed reading a book on his tablet when he heard a knock on his door. He set the tablet down, making his way to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Merlin standing there.

Eggsy’s eyes widened fractionally, “Merlin, come in.”

Merlin stepped into the room, turning to Eggsy. “Call me Hamish.”

Eggsy nodded his head and motioned for Merlin to join him on the couch. They sat side by side. Eggsy was surprised when the closeness didn’t feel so foreign to him. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Merlin shook his head, “Nae, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with ye. I know ye can’t remember.”

Eggsy studied Merlin’s face; he looked tired and broken. “No, Hamish. I shouldn’t have said what I said. If I were in your position, I’d feel the same way.” He took in a deep breath, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m just so fucking mad I can’t remember those kids in that photo. They don’t deserve that, no kid does.”

Merlin’s heart broke for his husband. “Oh, leannan,” he said, cupping Eggsy’s cheek with his hand. He was surprised when Eggsy didn’t pull away.

Eggsy sat there for a moment, closing his eyes against the touch that felt so familiar. “This doesn’t feel as foreign as I thought it would, but I can’t remember,” he whispered.

Merlin placed his other hand on his husbands other cheek. “Aye, but maybe we can try to get ye to remember?”

Smiling Eggsy slowly leaned into the touch. A feeling blossoming through his chest.

Merlin cautiously leaned forward pressing his lips against Eggsy’s. It was like having their first kiss. Merlin felt his husband lean further into it, pressing harder against his own lips.

Eggsy moved forward with haste wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck. His body welcoming the kiss. Pulling away for air he pressed his forehead to Merlin’s. They both sat there for a second catching their breath.

Merlin smiled softly, “Feel like I’m falling in love with ye all over again.”

Eggsy chuckled breathlessly and pressed his lips softly to Merlin’s. “I want to remember them.”

Merlin wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders. “Ye will. They miss ye.”

It broke Eggsy’s heart to hear that. He didn’t remember these children, but the knowledge that they missed him tore him apart. “How did we get them?”

Merlin hummed, “Surrogacy, Aila is biologically mine and the twins are biologically yours.”

Eggsy pulled away to look at Merlin and all of a sudden he had flashes of memories flood his head. Memories of Merlin’s proposal, their home. Eggsy inhaled sharply, he looked at Merlin feeling tears sting his eyes.

“I remember, the proposal, our home. Hamish,” Eggsy cried. “I don’t remember our kids though.”

Merlin grabbed Eggsy and pulled him close. “But ye will, I have faith. Already some memories are surfacing.”

Eggsy cried into his husband’s shoulder. He wept for the memories that he had back and for the ones still forgotten. Eggsy was sure Merlin was right, he would remember.

*****************************

Merlin came everyday, bringing in home videos they had of the kids. Eggsy was beginning to remember bits and pieces of their lives. He slowly began to remember Aila’s birth, the first couple years of her life.

 

Eggsy was sitting in bed with Merlin at HQ when his head began to throb, flashes of his life ran through his mind. The twins, their birth, the mission that caused Eggsy to forget 14 years of his life with his family. He looked over at Merlin, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

Merlin began rubbing his back, “Eggsy?”

Eggsy turned to his husband, “I want to go home, Hamish. I remember. I remember it all. Our babies.” He began to sob.

Merlin grabbed him, holding his husband close as his tears soaked his jumper. “Shhhh,” he murmured, rubbing his head softly.

Eggsy held onto Merlin’s back tightly, “Oh my god, I forgot them. How did I forget them? I’m so sorry.”

Merlin pulled back to wipe the tears from Eggsy’s face. “Ye don’t need to be sorry. It was nae yer fault.”

Eggsy placed his hands over Merlin’s. “I love you.”

“And I love ye, so much.” Merlin closed the gap between them, kissing Eggsy roughly, biting his bottom lip.

They were all hands and greedy kisses. It was like discovering each other’s body for the first time.

Merlin pulled back and reached into the bedside table where he knew a bottle of lubricant would be.

Eggsy sat up removing his husband’s jumper, pushing him forward to remove his trousers. Once Merlin was naked before him, Eggsy removed his own clothing.

Yanking Eggsy down, Merlin took his mouth to his own. He rolled over so that Eggsy was underneath him and raked his fingers up and down his chest. Merlin smiled against Eggsy’s lips when he heard a low moan in his throat. Grabbing Eggsy’s hips, he turned his husband over so his arse was exposed. Merlin ran his hands over Eggsy’s bottom, kneading at the exposed skin.

“Hamish, need you,” Eggsy moaned.

Merlin positioned himself in between Eggsy’s legs, “Anything for you, leannan.” He slowly inserted a finger inside of Eggsy, gently stretching his opening adding another finger when he felt Eggsy could handle it. Merlin was moving his fingers in and out widening them so that his husband could accommodate him.

Once Eggsy was prepped he made sure to slick up his cock. Easing himself gently into his husband, he leaned forward slightly to grab Eggsy’s erection in his palm.

He began to thrust in and out of Eggsy, slowly wanking his husband off as he did.

Eggsy was panting. “Fuck, harder.”

Merlin picked up speed, pounding harder in and out. He was beginning to breathe heavier as he fucked his husband.

Squeezing his eyes shut Eggsy grit his teeth as he tried to hold off. “Jesus Christ,” he spit out.

Merlin knew it wouldn’t take him long to find their orgasm as it had been over a month since they had last had sex. He could feel Eggsy shudder as the warm liquid of his arousal spilled into Merlin’s hand.

Eggsy coughed out a gasp, “Oh fuck, Hamish.”

Merlin exploded, his orgasm making him see stars. He felt lightheaded by the intensity of it.

Eggsy fell forward against the bed, exhausted. He hadn’t had sex like that in what felt like years.

Merlin fell over against the bed to lie next to Eggsy. He reached over, pulling his husband’s body against his. “I missed ye,” he murmured against Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy smiled, “I know. Once I can feel my legs, can we go home? I want to see the kids.”

Merlin smiled and kissed Eggsy on the cheek. “Of course.”

They laid together for awhile before Merlin slid off of the bed. “Let’s go shower and I’ll take ye home,” he said, holding his hand out to Eggsy.

Eggsy took the offered hand and followed his husband into the en suite off of the room. They showered, washing each other and placing soft kisses to exposed skin. Eggsy swore to himself he wouldn’t ever take the man in front of him for granted.

 

Merlin drove them home and parked the car in their drive. He smiled as Eggsy bolted out of the car. It was just eight at night and Merlin knew the kids would still be awake.

Eggsy ran up to their home opening to front door with haste. His heart came to a halt when he saw his three babies look over from the living area.

Aila smiled brightly hopping off of the couch and running towards Eggsy, “Daddy!”

Catching her in his arms, Eggsy held her tightly. He felt the tears spill down his face as he lifted her up. Holding her close, he looked over her shoulder as the twins ran up to him.

Both boys shouted “Daddy” in usion.

Eggsy squated, still keeping his hold on Aila with one arm; he opened the other to hold his boys close. He was aware of Merlin behind him as he sobbed. “Daddy loves you all so much,” Eggsy murmured.

He was faintly aware of Harry who bid his goodbyes to the kids, Merlin, and him, but Eggsy was too wrapped up in his reunion with his kids.

Aila pulled away first. Looking at Eggsy carefully, she rubbed his cheek. “Daddy, why are you sad?”

Eggsy smiled at her, unable to stop his tears. “No. I’m happy, so very happy.”

Gavin clung to his father’s neck. “Can we sleep with you, Daddy?”

Eggsy looked up at Merlin who shrugged. “Of course, you all can. I missed you all so much.”

“Do you feel better, Daddy?” Elliott asked, his blue eyes wide.

Eggsy took a shaky breath in and nodded his head. “Yeah bud, all better.” He pulled all three closer again. He placed a kiss to each of their heads. Eggsy didn’t want to let go, afraid that it wasn’t real and he’d wake up forgetting them again.

Merlin touched Eggsy on the shoulder and addressed their children. “Ye all need to go brush yer teeth and get into your pajamas. Daddy will be in bed waiting for ye all.”

All of them scurried to complete their task. Eggsy stood up, wiping his face.

Merlin turned Eggsy to face him; he cupped his husband’s face and kissed him. “Go on and get ready, our wee lads and lass will want a bedtime song.”

Eggsy smiled and walked off to their bedroom. He was so fucking happy, his heart was heavy with love for his family.

 

After singing all of his children to sleep, Eggsy held onto them closely. The twins curled against his left side and Aila was in the middle of her fathers, but snuggled closer to Eggsy’s right side. Eggsy was just drifting to sleep when he felt Merlin place a hand on his chest.

“Goodnight, leannan.”

Eggsy smiled. “Goodnight, Hamish.”


	18. I'm Not a Baby Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update. Working on another WIP that has consumed my brain. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Beta'd by: Autumnswitch <3

Aila was sitting in the back seat with her two brothers of their parent’s SUV. She was beginning to feel irritated by the lack of trust her fathers had given her. She was 13 years old and hated having to go to HQ with them. It was winter break and Uncle Harry would be in charge of them for the entirety of the day and that meant she had to deal with Jake.

“Do we have to go?” She whined.

Daddy turned his head around to look at her, “Yes you have to. You can’t stay home alone, love.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Aila pouted. She didn’t feel she was a baby anymore; it wasn’t her fault her brothers were immature and incapable of behaving themselves even under the supervision of an adult. Last time their fathers left them alone in the house for a hour, Elliot had managed to get ahold of one their gadgets in the home office and electrocuted Gavin. Daddy wasn’t very happy and Da was a mess.

Da parked the car in front of the shop and they all climbed out to make their way to the bullet train. Aila stayed silent the entire time, scowling. She noticed Da and Daddy shared a look of concern. They had already pestered her earlier that morning to make sure she packed what feminine necessities as it was that time of the month.  
Aila really hated that they knew these things, but unfortunately when you relied on two men to provide you what you needed it was inevitable. She was certain Da had her cycle charted. They still hadn’t had a sex talk with her, and she was dreading the day.

The family walked off of the train and Merlin bid his goodbyes to his kids before Eggsy walked them up to the offices to hand them off to Harry.

Aila stopped in front of the office looking up at her Daddy, “Don’t you think I’m a little old to be putting up with Uncle Harry’s BS?”  
She watched as her father’s eyes went wide, a scandalized expression on his face.

“What did you just say, young lady?” he asked furiously.

Aila rolled her eyes, “Uncle Harry’s Babysitting Service is just that - sitting for babies. I’m big and it’s boring.” She watched him visibly relax.  
He stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I know you are bigger now, but you are not old enough to be home alone all day. Da and I have gone over this, Aila. It’s going to be a short day, promise.”  
She sighed out heavily and felt him place a kiss to her forehead.

“You guys always say it’s going to be a short day. It never ends up that way. I always get stuck here with the boys and they are annoying. Aunt Roxy is away and Lily is too young to have an interest in what I like.”

“Please give us a break, love. We are all supposed to go away in a few days for Christmas. It should be fun. Just a few more days.” She saw the despair in his eyes. Aila knew she had been giving her father's a hard time. Her hormones were raging and she didn’t know what to do with all the feelings she had.

She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders, “Whatever,” and walked into the office where her brothers were playing video games with Uncle Harry. She faintly heard her father say, “God help me,” before he left.

Aila walked over and plopped herself on the available couch in the room. She opened her pack, grabbing her reading glasses, and set out to read a book to pass the time.

 

Aila wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she looked and saw that Uncle Michael had joined the room. She didn’t even remember hearing him enter the room; he looked over at her and came to sit beside her.

“Reading anything good?” Uncle Michael asked.

She showed him the front of the book that had the title printed on the front: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Having read the whole series twice, she dove back in; it was a comfort to read them.

“Ah, good books. You know they even made films of these books.”

“I know, Da told me they weren’t as good as the books. That no film was as good as the book. So I just stick to reading.”

Uncle Michael smiled, “He is a smart man, but quite the bookworm.”

Aila giggled, “I know. Daddy always says he’s going to get sucked into a book one day.”

“Why are you sitting here all alone, little agent?” he asked. Her Uncle Michael had the habit of calling her and her brothers little agent.

Aila had just started to become suspicious of what her fathers did and everything came to light when Gavin got electrocuted.

“Boys are boring; Da and Daddy won’t let me be home alone,” she said glumly and looked up to see her uncle pursing his lips.

Uncle Michael stood up and approached her Uncle Harry, “I’m going to take Aila with me for awhile. Give her a change of scenery.”

Aila went back to her book when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she looked up and saw Uncle Michael back smiling at her.

“Come on. Let’s go have some fun.” He had a wicked look on his face, which only meant they’d be doing things her father's wouldn’t approve of.

They walked down to the basement where the gun range was. She had been here a few times, but only with Uncle Michael. He was teaching Aila to shoot and somehow her Da and Dad hadn’t caught on yet.

“How is it that Da doesn’t see this on the cameras?” She asked placing the glasses and ear protectors on that her uncle handed her.

“You think he’s the only one that knows the camera systems in this place?” He quirked a brow at her, placing his own gear on. She just smiled at him.

Aila had over heard her father’s talking in the past how her and her brothers were not allowed to sit at the table. It wasn’t until six months ago did she know what that actually meant.

Her Daddy was a spy, ‘agent Galahad’ they called him and Da was ‘their eyes and ears’ as they said. He was called ‘Merlin.’

She thought both jobs were pretty awesome. Her brothers immediately said they wanted to be super secret spies like Daddy. Aila wasn’t sure if she wanted to do that, but she did enjoy shooting a gun and blowing things up.

The targets rolled in front of them and they both opened fire. Aila was getting better with her aim; Uncle Michael had kept her target sheets so they’d could compare them each time. She wondered if Uncle Harry taught her brothers anything or if she was the only one learning to shoot.

Daddy was teaching them self defense; all the other agents said he was the best with hand to hand. She had watched him spar with other agents to ‘analyze’ what they did, that’s what he had told her. He always said it was best to know your opponent first and to never judge a book by its cover.

Aila hadn’t understood what he meant by that until she watched a man twice her Daddy’s size and at least a decade younger think he had the high hand. She had watched that match with a smug look on her face. Her Daddy had the other agent on the mat in less than two minutes. It was impressive.

When it came time for her to go against one of the bigger agents, she knew what her Daddy had meant. The agent thought because she was slender and a girl it would give him an edge on her. Aila had put up a good fight that day; Daddy had been proud.

Emptying the clip, she re-loaded it to shoot some more. It wasn’t until halfway through that clip that she realized she had shot her target off of the hanger. She had been so caught in her own thoughts. Shooting was therapeutic like that.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Uncle Michael had moved from his area to her. He motioned for her to remove her ear protectors.

“Want to do some sniper shooting?” he asked.

Her eyes went wide, “I haven’t done that yet.”

“I know, figured it could be fun. It is a great way to relax. I can teach you the breathing exercises I use to get into the mind set.”

“Yeah sure, we go on the roof right?”

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling with the smile, “So smart. Let’s go.”

 

The wind was blowing her dark hair around her face. She wished she had brought a hair tie with her instead of leaving it down for the day. She watched as her uncle set up the rifle at the edge of the roof. Aila wasn’t fond of heights, but knew she was safe up here with her uncle.

She watched how he handled the gun, as if it was the love of his life. Uncle Michael loved his rifles, he wouldn’t allow anyone else to handle them. She felt honored he was going to let her shoot it today, or at the very least touch the gun.

“Alright I want you to lay here in front of it,” he said, motioning for her to join him on the ground.

Aila lay flat, positioning herself in front of the rifle. She waited while Uncle Michael messed with the scopes and height so that she was able to look through it.

“So this the scope, you’ll look through it to find your target. I usually go through a series of rituals before I make a shot. Your Uncle Harry would call me OCD for this, but it is imperative that you get into the mind set. There is only one shot to make and you need to be precise.”

“I have heard Daddy call you OCD a few times. Says you worship this gun more than your husband. I think it’s funny.”

Uncle Michael chuckled, “Yeah your father is a little cheeky brat.”

She laughed; that was one of things Da had called her father multiple times.

Aila began to breathe in and out easily just as her uncle showed her. Soon she felt her heart rate slow down, her breathing was more even and she could concentrate easier.

Uncle Michael had told her the target would be the same as the ones in the range. Aila looked through the scope and found the paper easily. Putting her finger over the trigger she began to breathe the way she was instructed. On the third exhale she fired and hit the target. No, she didn’t hit it dead center, but she did hit it. She looked over to see her uncle looking through binoculars; he was smiling.

“That was great for your first shot, Aila.” Uncle Michael said.

“Yes that’s just wonderful, something my 13 year old daughter should be doing,” Eggsy said behind them. Both jumped having not heard him approach them.

She felt Uncle Michael stand up, immediately approaching her father. Aila was too much of a chicken to look back at the moment. She could feel the anger coming off of her father.

“Eggsy, didn’t know you frequented the roof.” Michael said and stammered a little on his words.

“I don’t. I came to collect my children and one was missing. Harry told me Aila was with you. You know, you probably should turn your tracker off if you don’t want to be found.” From the tone of Eggsy’s voice Aila could tell he was seething mad. She didn’t hear anything from Uncle Michael.

“It’s time to go, Aila.”

She gently got herself up and dusted of her shirt. Aila turned to face her father who was staring at her, his eyes hard. She noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed with fury. It wasn’t often her parents were this upset with her. Normally they reserved this kind of anger for the twins.

“Bye, Uncle Michael.” Aila waved sadly at him, and he gave her a small smile and a wave. She walked beside her father in silence -- that was until they reached the elevator and stepped in.

“You won’t be able to leave Arthur’s office next time you guys need to come here,” he said sternly.

Aila whipped her head up to stare at him, eyes wide with shock, “That isn’t fair!”

“Oh no, we’re not discussing what isn’t fair. You’re 13 years old. You have no business shooting a gun!” His voice was calm but began to rise by the time he finished.

Her eyes stung with the tears that threatened to fall. “You guys don’t let me do anything! I’m always cooped up with the boys. I hate it!”

“Maybe you should do things more appropriate for your age. Going to the mall with friends? Sleepovers?”

“You don’t let me leave the house! You and Da are always afraid to let me move further than our yard!” Aila shouted.

Eggsy’s eyes went wide, “Lower your voice, young lady! I am not a friend you can shout at, is that understood?”

She just rolled her eyes, a couple of tears falling. The silence drew out as they walked off of the elevator and through HQ. She heard his glasses ping.

“Galahad,” he answered and listened.

Aila stopped when he had and watched his face scrunch up with confusion.

"Yes, okay. Understood Arthur,” he said and tapped the side of his glasses again. They continued to walk to her Da’s office where her brothers were already waiting.

Aila took a seat in the free chair and began to spin herself around as her father's talked. She heard her Daddy say he had to leave on an assignment in 20 minutes. She stopped spinning to stare at him.

“You promised, you promised we were going to spend time together!” She got up and approached him.

Eggsy looked at her with an apology in his eyes, “I know I did. And I meant that. I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll be home in time for Christmas, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep! You’re always leaving. You never stay!” She was shouting now, new tears stinging her eyes. She stepped back when he tried to reach for her.

“Aila…” he began, but was cut off.

“No! It isn’t fair. We never see you anymore. Da is always home! He misses you too, but he won’t say it because he knows you love the job.” She wiped her face furiously with her hands.

“Stop please. I’ll be back.” He began to beg, touching her shoulder.

“Whatever, I’ve learned not to take your promises seriously.” She watched as pain crossed her father's face.

“Aila Grace, that is no way to speak to your Dad.” Merlin stepped in, voice calm but carrying authority.

“No, no she’s right, Hamish. I’m sorry,” Eggsy said biting his lip.

Aila noticed there were tears in her Daddy’s eyes. She didn’t want to make him cry.

“I’ll be back in a few days, yeah? See you guys for Christmas.” Daddy smiled, but it didn’t touch his eyes.

She kept quiet and didn’t say goodbye even when Daddy placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

 

Da was upset with her the entirety of their trip.

Daddy didn’t make it to the cabin for Christmas, promising he’d be home for Boxing Day. Except he didn’t come home. Not to their house at least.

That was the night that Da got a call that had him on the floor crying. Having not seen her Da so broken before made Aila worry. Her Da had always been sad when Daddy went away, but this was a new sad.

Aila was scared and she wished she had told her Daddy she loved him too.

She wasn’t sure what was happening; all she knew was that Da had to run to work and their grandmum and Aunt Daisy came over to watch them. Her brothers had stayed quiet the entire evening, locking themselves in their room.

“Grandmum, is Daddy going to be okay?” Aila asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She was crocheting -- something Aila realized grandmum did when she was nervous.

Michelle smiled sadly, the tears had long since dried to her cheeks and she didn’t have any more to cry. “I don’t know, babe, but he has the best doctors with him. Your Da will let us know what’s going on.”

That didn’t comfort Aila. “I didn’t say ‘love you too’ when he left. I was mean, grandmum.” Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Her grandmother pulled her into a hug, rocking with her softly. Aila allowed the unshed tears spill over. “What if,” she began and sniffled, “what if I said all those mean things and I don’t get to see him again.”

“Shh, none of that. Your Daddy is one of the strongest men I know. He’s a fighter, has been since his own dad died. My Eggsy loves you all too much to leave, don’t worry.” Michelle continuing to rub Aila’s head.

Aila wasn’t sure if her grandmum was trying to soothe her or herself. She chose to take comfort in the words offered and the warm embrace of the woman she loved.

Shortly after, the twins emerged out of their room with red rimmed eyes. Gavin sat on the left side of their grandmother while Elliot squeezed himself in next to Aila and their Aunt Daisy.

Aila wound an arm around Elliot, hugging her little brother close. She placed her other arm across their grandmum and grabbed Gavin’s hand. They didn’t say anything for awhile, until it was time for bed.

After they all changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth, they didn’t go to their rooms. Aila, Gavin and Elliot walked into their parents’ room and climbed into the king size bed. Their grandmum didn’t argue with them and kissed them each on the forehead.

Aila took the middle with one of her brothers on either side of her. They fell asleep surrounded by each other and the familiar scent of their fathers.


	19. My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! ANGST! Lots of it!!!!! 
> 
> Beta'd by Autumnswitch <3

It hadn’t surprised Merlin that Eggsy’s mission had taken him away from their family for another Christmas. The kids were so hurt he didn't know how to comfort them. He felt just as hurt. Kingsman was taking him away more and more frequently and considering Aila’s outburst a week ago the kids were having a hard time with it. Boxing Day had rolled around and Eggsy was due back. Sitting in his home office he got a ping to his glasses from Medical at Kingsman.

“Merlin,” he answered.

_“Merlin, we have a situation. We have Galahad being brought in via helicopter. He’s been badly injured. We are unsure of the injuries, but according to Mordred’s notes it doesn’t look good. We had sent Bors’ out to get him and he reported that Galahad was just barely breathing. If you can make it, we need you here.”_ Dr. Riggs’ spoke in a rush, not allowing Merlin to get a word in until she was finished.

Merlin’s heart stopped; dread washed over him. “How bad?” He heard the doctor hesitate over the coms. “I said, ‘how bad,’ dammit!” he shouted.

_“Merlin, I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him yet. All I can tell you is that Bors’ said he would be surprised if he made the trip,”_ She said quietly, her voice tight.

He gripped the desk for support, not realizing he had stood up when he was shouting. “I’ll be right there.”

He wasn’t sure how he moved forward, but he didn’t get far as he collapsed in front of the door. Placing his face in his hands he began to cry. He hadn’t realized Aila walked into the room.

“Da,” she said quietly.

Merlin looked up to see his daughter. “Uh, I need to call yer grandmum. Gotta run to work.”

Her brows pulled together in a frown. “Daddy isn’t coming home is he?”

His heart began to break, “Not right now, no.” He slowly stood and grabbed his cell phone to call Michelle.

Merlin explained the situation to her. He had to lie of course, making it sound like a car accident while he was on a business trip. He waited patiently for her to arrive, gave his children a quick kiss goodbye, and was out the door. He didn’t pay attention to how fast he was driving and was surprised he didn’t get pulled over.

 

 *

 

Making it to the shop in less than 15 minutes, he boarded the bullet train and wished the damn thing would go faster than it already did. He had to unfortunately wait the 15 minutes it took for him to get to HQ, wondering to himself if he would have been faster driving. Merlin arrived and barreled through the halls to the Medical wing.

A nurse was running out of the OR and past Merlin. He recognized her and stopped the woman as she was darting back.

“You with Galahad?” he asked, and she nodded her head.

“Merlin, I am needed back in there. We will update when we have more information.” She gave him a weak smile and left.

He did not feel relieved in any way. Sitting in one of the chairs, he pulled out his cell phone to access the cameras in the OR and his husband’s medical chart. His heart was in his stomach when he looked over Eggsy’s injuries.

Major blood loss, head trauma, gunshot to the chest, multiple stab wounds, broken ribs, left hip broken, and a left broken shoulder.

His vitals were poor; heart rate low and getting lower. Merlin saw the medical team rush to get more blood as Eggsy was losing it faster than they could replace it. They still hadn’t found the source of the bleed. Holding onto his phone with white knuckles, Merlin watched helplessly as Eggsy crashed and went into cardiac arrest.

He hadn’t been his handler this time. His husband had convinced him to go have fun with the kids and he’d be home. Truth was, Eggsy was home -- on English soil. But he was not _home_ \-- safe with his family. Instead, Merlin watched through a small screen as 7 people tried to save his husband’s life.

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure how he was still breathing after they tried CPR for 20 minutes and there was still no heartbeat. He saw the time of death charted into Eggsy’s medical file: 2245.

The screen became a blur in front of his face. This wasn’t real; it had to be a nightmare.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there staring at the screen as all of the machines were shut off and a sheet was placed over his husband’s body. Wasn’t entirely sure how long Dr. Riggs had been sitting next to him, waiting patiently. He felt her place a soothing hand to his back and begin to rub circles against it. He snapped his head to look at her, and then realized he was shaking all over.

She didn’t say anything, already aware of what he knew and saw. Dr. Riggs just sat there and allowed Merlin to place his head against her shoulder and cry. She had no words of comfort, nothing to say. Because any words spoken wouldn’t help the feeling of loss.

 

*

 

Aila woke to the sound of her parents’ bedroom door creak. She popped her head up and saw her Da coming in. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun was out and it must be morning. She sat up carefully so as not to wake her brothers who were still sleeping.

Da met her eyes for a moment; they were red rimmed and puffy. It was a look her Da did not wear often. She could feel it in her bones, something was wrong. Something really awful had happened; but she dared not ask, worrying her fears would be true.

She hadn’t realized her hands were shaking as Da just stood there seeing her, but not really seeing her. The twins began to stir next to her each of them lifting a light brown head of hair up to look around.

“S’going on?” Gavin asked and yawned as he sat up.

Aila scooted down to the end of the bed and got up. Walking carefully to her Da, she stood in front of him.

“Da?” She asked in a whispered voice. She watched as he looked at them all, and tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

“Come here,” he said, taking her arm to sit her on the bed. The twins followed, all three crowding Merlin.

She watched her father struggle for words; he had opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Aila began to put the pieces together and felt her heart be wrenched out of her chest, “Daddy isn’t coming...is he?”

“I’m so sorry,” was all Da said before he broke down in a sob. He grabbed his children -- trying to hold onto them, trying to control his sobs; they needed him.

Aila didn’t know what to feel. She was numb -- her whole body went cold.

“No...no, Dad always comes home,” Elliot said shaking his head fiercely as Da tried to hold onto him. He managed to wiggle free and was now standing in front of them.

“Elliot,” Da reached for him, but he pulled back.

Elliot wiped his eyes of the tears that had formed. “Leave me alone!” he shouted and ran out of the room. Everyone jumped at the sound of the twins’ door slamming shut.

Aila saw Gavin just sit there curled against Da’s side; he looked like he was 5 just there. She felt the tears spill freely down her cheeks. She had been mean, and didn’t say I love you, and now she’d never have the chance to say it again.

 

*

 

Aila watched as they lowered the casket containing Daddy into the ground. She heard sobs all around her, and hers were among them. Her brothers were beside her and she could hear them both sniffling quietly.

She didn’t look at it during the service. Wouldn’t look at her Daddy still and not smiling. She noticed Da didn’t cry the entire time, but he was surrounded by Uncle Harry and Uncle Michael. Aila held herself close. Elliot refused to move from his seat and Gavin held onto the Kingsman medallion they gave families when an agent had fallen.

She chose to wear the one medallion that Daddy wore everyday. Rubbing soothing circles over the K, she watched the group of people disperse, saying their final goodbyes to agent Galahad. Some called him Eggsy.

Da came up behind her, “Time to go Aila.”

She gently pulled away from his hand that had been placed on her shoulder, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Aila --” He began, but stopped.

“Hamish, let’s just give her a bit.” It was Uncle Michael’s voice. She hadn’t ever heard him use Da’s given name, but Da didn’t correct him and gave her a kiss to her head and walked away.

She sat gently on the snow covered ground, not caring if she got her dress wet. Why did people choose to wear dresses to a funeral? But Da had told her that she’d look pretty in it. It didn’t matter to her what she looked like for this. They were laying Daddy to rest forever, and that meant no more hugs, no more songs, and no more smiles.

Aila felt her tears before she heard the sob break through. “Daddy.” She placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

“I’m sorry. I never got to say it, but I am. I was mean and I do love you. I didn’t say it and now you won’t be able to hear it.” She bit her lip looking at the head stone that was engraved with his name and the date that would forever mean he wouldn’t age past 45.

“You promised you’d be home,” Aila said weakly.

It was cold and she couldn’t care as snow began to fall. Her tears became cold against her cheeks. Her heart ached. She never knew something could hurt so much.

The last encounter she had with her father had been a fight. Daddy had looked so broken by her words before he left, and that was last memory she had of him. The last look on his face was one of sadness. She fought as another sob went through her body. She had to be the worst daughter. Feeling the guilt wash over her, she gently laid to the side and rested her head against the snow.

 

*

 

She felt herself being lifted off of the ground. Looking up, she saw it was her Uncle Michael. He was carrying her away from Daddy and she was screaming. It was becoming too real as the distance became greater from where her Daddy was.

“No,” she cried out. “I don’t want to leave him.” She buried her face in the crook of Uncle Michael’s neck and was just barely aware of his own tears.

He carried her into the Kingsman Manor and Da was there with his arms open to take her.

“He’s gone!” She wailed as Da held her close. She felt his hands stroke her hair.

“Shh,” Da murmured, holding her tightly.

Her chest was tight with grief at the loss of her father. She saw her grandmum in the corner of the room quietly crying. There were so many people affected by his death and yet Aila was caught in her own feelings. She didn’t care. That was her father.

“I wanna go home,” she whispered into her Da’s neck. She felt him nod his head and pull her along.

The boys followed and they all got into the car. Da had the radio playing and a song that had been sung to Aila for most of her childhood played.

You Are My Sunshine played through the car speakers and Aila covered her ears, unable to bear the sound. New tears formed as the memory of Daddy singing it in his sweet voice to her flooded her mind. The last time it was sung to her she was 10 and sick.

 

*  
_Start Flashback_

 

_Aila woke with a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt very warm and had been sweating. Getting out of bed, she made her way into her fathers’ room. They were both asleep. She approached Daddy’s side of the bed as it was the closest and she didn’t feel good._

_“Daddy,” She said quietly and saw him stir._

_Eggsy moved and looked over to see Aila standing by the side of his bed, “You okay?”_

_“I don’t feel so good.” She watched as he sat up and placed a hand to her forehead._

_“You’re warm.” He got up and went into their bathroom, coming back out with a cloth to place to her head._

_“My tummy doesn’t feel good,” She said and before she could say more Daddy was leading her to the toilet just in time for her to become sick._

_Eggsy was crouched beside her holding her hair back._

_Once finished she washed her mouth out at the sink and let Daddy walk her back into her room. She climbed into the bed and watched as he left and came back with two pills and water._

_“Here. You need to take these baby, you have a fever.”_

_She took them and swallowed them down with the water. She laid her head back against the pillow and he placed another cloth to her head._

_“Will you stay? Sing a song?” She asked, jutting her bottom lip out just a bit for effect. Daddy smiled and moved to slide in next to her._

_“One song, then you have to rest.” He said, poking her nose._

_Aila stayed quiet as he began to hum the familiar tune that always lulled her into sleep._

_Daddy began to sing,_

_“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_   
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_So I hung my head and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_   
_If you will only say the same_   
_But if you leave me and love another_   
_You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_   
_And no one else could come between_   
_But now you've left me and love another_   
_You have shattered all of my dreams_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_   
_When I awake my poor heart pains_   
_So when you come back and make me happy_   
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

_Aila was just asleep when she felt the bed shift and Daddy placed a kiss to her forehead._

_“I love you,” He said and slipped out of the room._

_End Flashback_  
*

Aila loved him too and now the song would only be a painful reminder of the hole she had in her heart. She laid her face against the cool window and closed her eyes.

Da woke her up to go into the house, “We are home.”

She pulled herself out of the car and went straight into her room. She closed the door and locked it, knowing Da would leave her alone. Stripping herself of her dress she pulled on pajama bottoms and a sweater and crawled into bed.

Aila hugged herself close feeling cold even though she was under the covers and their home was heated. She pulled her phone out and began to play You Are My Sunshine on loop through her iTunes. Allowing the tears to roll freely as the song played over and over. Aila fell asleep. She dreamed of sunny days and Daddy’s smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry okay? But I promise, the next chapter will be better. I PROMISE! 
> 
> And just for all of you to be aware, next chapter is the last. I will be ending it after that one. But it will be wonderful, I promise. I love you all who have read this far <3


	20. Our Happily Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by AutumnSwitch <3

Aila woke opening her eyes noticing it was still dark. She sat up looking around not seeing anything. Her hands went up to her face to feel something hard covering her eyes. She pulled it off and looked at it confused. It looked like the set of VR glasses Da and Daddy had kept locked away.

Daddy.

The thought of her father sent her into a fit of silent sobs. She looked around noticing she wasn’t in her room. She was in the room she had at their cabin they frequented in Scotland.

Rubbing her hands over her face to wipe away the tears she got out of bed and walked cautiously out of the room. She distinctly remembered going to sleep in her bed and now she wasn’t.

Aila walked out into the front room and saw the Christmas tree; their gifts from Christmas were still scattered around the living area. She darted back into her room and grabbed her phone to look at the date: December 26th -- Boxing Day; it was 4:25 in the morning.

Slowly walking back out of her room, she observed there was a set of oxfords by the door. Her heart came to a halt and her blood ran cold. She ran in the direction of the room her fathers always shared.

Shoving the door open, she began to hyperventilate as two forms were asleep in the bed. Well, one wasn’t asleep anymore. She stood just inside of their room as she watched Daddy rub his face and slowly sit up.

“Aila?” He asked.

She hadn’t realized she was moving forward, but she stood just in front of his side of the bed.

He was propped on his left elbow peering up at her, “You okay?”

Aila reached forward and touched his face. “You’re here,” she whispered, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

Daddy smiled up at her in a way that made her heart squeeze. He placed his free hand over hers, “Yeah. Promised, didn’t I?” He continued to look at her his face falling. “Baby?”

“You died,” she whispered as Daddy sat up quickly, a concerned look on his face. He pulled her into his arms.

“No, no, baby. I didn’t. Promise. Why would you say that?” Daddy murmured and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Eggsy? What’s the matter?” Merlin asked, voice thick with sleep.

“Bad dream I think,” Eggsy answered.

Aila began to shake her head quickly, “No. You didn’t come back like you promised. You died. It was real. You left us and I didn’t get to say I was sorry. I’m sorry, Daddy. I do love you and I didn’t mean to make you sad.” She was rambling.

“Hey, hey. Shh, it’s okay. It was a dream,” he said and scooted into the bed pulling her with him.

“No it wasn’t!” she shouted, breathing in and out heavily between sobs.

She saw Daddy share a concerned look with Da.

“What’s that in your hand?” Daddy asked, his eyes falling onto the glasses that she was still holding.

“Woke up with them on,” she sniffled.

Da reached over, “Here I’ll take them.” He got out of bed once she handed them over. “I’ll be back. Going to check the data saved on these,” Da said and left.

She felt Daddy rock her soothingly as he hummed her song. She began to cry harder, burying her face in his neck.

“It was a dream -- it was a dream,” he whispered over and over like a mantra.

Eventually she was drifting off to sleep; her sobs stopped.

Aila was in that state of sleep where you could still hear what was going on, but were sleeping somehow.

Merlin came back into the room, his face hard. “Eggsy,” he said quietly.

“What was on there?” Daddy whispered.

“Is she asleep?” she heard Da ask.

She snuggled closer, “Don’t leave.” Aila murmured against Eggsy’s skin.

“I’m not going anywhere love,” Daddy promised and placed a kiss to her forehead.

*

Eggsy held his daughter close until 6:00 in the morning. When he was sure she was deep in sleep, he slid out of the bed from his husband’s side. He grabbed a shirt and pullover hoodie and walked out of their room to find Merlin.

His husband was in the office they had. He was hunched over his computer with headphones in place. Eggsy concluded he must be going through the data on the dream goggles.

Walking to stand beside his husband, he gently removed the headphones from Merlin’s ears.

“What was on there?” he asked softly.

Merlin looked up at his husband, the love of his life. Tears brimmed his eyes and he wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him close. He buried his face into his husband’s stomach.

“Hamish,” Eggsy said and rubbed his husband’s head.

He pulled back and willed his tears to stop. “A dream -- more like a nightmare. Eggsy...our daughter dreamed you died. In absolute detail just like it was designed to do.”

Eggsy placed his hands on Merlin’s cheeks rubbing away the tears. “I didn’t,” he said, voice tight.

“I know, but these are her fears. Probably all of the kids’. Eggsy, I can’t keep ye safe all of the time,” Merlin’s voice caught on the last sentence. He swallowed hard. “What if --”

“No. Hamish, no. Don’t say it.” Eggsy closed his eyes and begged.

“It could happen, Eggsy. I knew what I was facing when I married ye. Hell do I know, but our kids.” He stopped and shook his head, “They don’t deserve that kind of loss.”

He sat in Merlin’s lap and looked up at him, “What are you trying to say?”

Merlin took a deep breath. “Maybe it’s time we think of another position for ye at Kingsman. One that ensures ye will come home every night. I never once tried to sway ye either way in the 14 years we have been together, but I can’t watch their sad faces anymore. I’m scared, too. Always scared. It was different when the children weren’t concerned. If I was the only one to lose ye, then I wouldn’t suggest it.” He paused, wiping away the few tears that fell, and then placed his arms around Eggsy, holding him close. “They deserve to have both of their parents.”

Eggsy placed his head against Merlin’s shoulder, his heart breaking. He never really knew how much it hurt his husband to leave The added fear of their children had him crying. “I’m sorry,” he choked out.

“Think it over. Ye could work under me if ye wish.”

He shook his head, “No. I can’t.”

“Ye would stay in the field?” Merlin asked as sorrow washed over him. His husband shifted to look at him and he saw sadness on Eggsy’s beautiful face. He looked tired -- older. Merlin leaned forward and kissed him.

Eggsy pulled away and placed his forehead against his husband’s. “No. I’m saying, I won’t stay at Kingsman --”

“Eggsy,” Merlin interjected and Eggsy placed a finger to his lips.

“Listen, Hamish, please.” And when Merlin nodded Eggsy continued. “I’ve missed a lot of stuff over the years since the kids were born. I don’t even know their teachers names, their everyday routines. I’ve missed more football games and dance recitals than not.” He paused and took a shaky breath. “I’m getting older. They are older. I don’t want to blink one day and Aila is married or the twins will be in college. I especially don’t want to leave permanently and never be able to see them become adults. I don’t want to leave them or you. I love you, Hamish -- I love them. I will retire from Kingsman. 22 years long enough, yeah? Our kids will have kids someday, and I’d much rather be able to enjoy that. This job doesn’t guarantee your life and I want to grow older and wrinkly with you.” He kissed Merlin’s lips and tasted the salt of his tears on them.

When Eggsy pulled away, Merlin looked up and smiled at him. “I’ve already grown older than ye.”

“That isn’t the point. I love you,” Eggsy said and pulled him in for another kiss.

Merlin was crying, “I love ye too.”

*

_15 Years Later_

It’s funny how quickly time passes when you’re not thinking about it. Eggsy sat beside his husband in the waiting room of the hospital. He had his hand clasped firmly with Merlin’s.

It had been 15 years since he made a decision that changed his life and his family’s life forever. Eggsy never looked back, even when Harry had begged him to stay. Even offered him the chair as Arthur, but truth was, he was tired -- not just physically, but mentally as well.

“Would ye stop,” Merlin said placing his free hand on Eggsy’s leg, halting its movements.

Eggsy placed his hand over his husband’s and smiled at him. “Old habits die hard.”

“Mm,” he hummed and placed his head on Eggsy’s shoulder.

They sat there like that for another 10 minutes before Eggsy was bouncing his leg again. Merlin squeezed his thigh in warning.

“Sorry,” Eggsy murmured and worried his lip.

Both men jumped when they saw a younger man come out in scrubs, but it wasn’t their son in law.

“This is worse than the birth of our kids,” Eggsy said and slinked further into his chair. It had been an hour since they were kicked out of Aila’s room.

“It’s her first baby.” Merlin placed a kiss to his husband’s cheek and ran a hand through Eggsy’s grey hair.

He smiled and weaved his fingers through Merlin’s free hand. It was a first for many: their daughters first baby, their first grandchild, their boys would become uncles for the first time. Eggsy figured there would be a lot to celebrate after the birth.

“Thought ye would be here? This life, I mean? Spent many days running around saving the world.”

“I’ve never been more thankful for a damn piece of technology,” he said, pecking Merlin’s nose. “I’ve never been happier.”

Merlin smiled and lifted his face up for a proper kiss. He was well pleased with the life they had made. The last 15 years were better than their first 14. He settled in closer to Eggsy’s side, just for the double doors to the maternity floor to open. Their son-in-law Ryan came barreling out.

“Well, come on you two! Aila’s asking for you both,” Ryan said breathlessly, as if he had just ran to them. His eyes were red-rimmed and he had a huge grin on his face.

Eggsy visibly deflated and his husband was already beginning to tear up.

They both stood and followed the younger man through the doors.

Merlin grasped Eggsy’s arm firmly for support, more than just physical. He thought as if he would float away with how high he felt on life. For a few years he had been worried he wouldn’t get to experience this, but once their daughter married she had turned up pregnant a few months after.

Ryan walked through first, practically running to Aila, and gave her a soft kiss.

She looked tired; her dark hair stuck to her forehead and neck from sweat. Cheeks flushed, but she was smiling. Her arms were filled with a small pink bundle.

“You going to come meet your granddaughter? Or are you two going to stand there?” she asked, raising a questioning brow.

Eggsy was too eager to hold the baby and moved forward taking the little girl his daughter handed him. “Just as tiny as her mummy was. So beautiful too,” he cooed and began to sway.

Merlin came up behind his husband and placed his head on his shoulder. “What did ye name her?”

“Raelynn. She’s our own little ray of sunshine,” Ryan said, gazing at his daughter.

“That is lovely. Call you Rae for short? You could brighten up anyone’s day my love.” Eggsy placed a kiss to Rae’s tiny nose. “Doesn’t it bring you back? To when ours were so little? I miss it.”

“Aye, I’m ready for wee ones to run around again. Be awhile before ye can do that,” Merlin said, dropping his face to kiss his granddaughter on the cheek.

Eggsy took a seat beside his daughter’s bed, gazing lovingly at the small baby in his arms. His heart was heavy with love for his daughter and granddaughter. Seeing so much of Aila in Rae’s small features brought on tears. He looked to Merlin who was sitting right beside him, his face pulled into a large smile.

“Come on, yeah. Your turn, granda,” Eggsy said offering up Rae to Merlin.

Merlin took her tiny body in his arms and held her close to his chest, just as he did when their kids were born. He felt Eggsy lay his head against his shoulder and place his hand on his thigh. He swayed ever so slightly and placed a kiss to her forehead, holding his lips there for a moment to take her in.

Eggsy placed his lips close to Merlin’s ear. “We’re grandparents now,” he whispered and kissed the underside of Merlin’s jaw.

Yeah -- yeah they were, Merlin thought. He placed his free arm around Eggsy’s waist and hugged him closer. He leaned his head against the top of Eggsy’s as they both gazed at the 4th best thing in their life.

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only seemed fitting to end it where I started it, with the dream machine.
> 
> I want to thank you all who have taken the time to enjoy this story. All of the comments, kudo's, and reads have been wonderful. I am so sad to end this story between these two, but I do plan to include snippets throughout their lives that didn't fit into the story. Those will be included into this series.
> 
> A special shout out and thank you to my dear friend AutumnSwitch! You started off just wanting to help improve my writing and I can easily say you've become a best friend. Thank you for supporting me and this story even when I didn't believe in myself!
> 
> Again thank you to all of my dear readers, I truly love you all!
> 
> Much love,  
> Lena <3 xoxo


End file.
